Forbidden Love
by disturbinglynic
Summary: An ongoing series exploring the relationship between Wesley Crusher and William Riker. Slash. Wesley/Riker. NEW CHAPTER 1/24/12
1. Under the Cover of Darkness

Why, after all of the advances in medicine, there was still no cure for the common cold was beyond him. So now he was off duty for a few days, with nothing to do but lie in bed.

Members of the crew kept visiting him though, and he was grateful for the company. At the moment, he was in the middle of a chess match with Data, getting his ass kicked, as usual. He enjoyed it though, because the only way to better yourself, was to play the best.

He was in deep thought over his next move, when the chime to his door sounded. Will groaned at the loss of concentration.

"Come in." The door swished open, and in walked Wesley.

"Sorry to disturb you, Commander, but my mom was busy with an engineering accident in sickbay, and I wasn't doing anything, so she asked me to bring you this." He held up his hand to show he was carrying a hypo.

Will tilted his head, baring his neck so that Wesley could give him the hypo.

"Go on ahead Wes." Wesley walked over to the bed and pressed the hypo to Will's neck.

"Thanks Wes."

"You're welcome Commander."

"You know what Wes, I'm laying in bed with a cold, and we're both off duty - I think you can call me Will."

"Yes sir. Um, I mean Will."

"Commander." Will jumped. He had forgotten that Data was still there. That was strange.

"Yes Data."

"I must return to the bridge. Shall I return at a later time to finish our game?"

"Yes Data, I'd enjoy that." With Data gone, there was suddenly a tension in the air that wasn't there before, and Wesley seemed oddly nervous.

"Well, I should leave and let you rest." He started to turn, but Will didn't really want to see him go.

"Wes, wait. Why don't you stay and keep me company for a while? We can put an old movie on." Wesley looked like he going to refuse, but surprised Will by turning around and smiling at him.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that." Will shifted in his bed, so that Wesley could take a seat next to him. He noticed that Wesley was careful to stay near the edge of the bed and not let any part of his body touch Will's, and also, Wesley seemed to be fairly tense. Will hoped the kid would relax soon.

They put on some old mystery that kept them both captivated for a while. He felt himself starting to get sleepy, so he settled himself into a more comfortable position in case he did fall asleep.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave, Comm- Will? You need your rest."

"No, don't worry about it Wes."

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm okay for now. Thanks."

They both returned their attention to the movie, and Will found himself slowly drifting off. As he did, he realized that Wesley had shifted in the bed, and was now relaxing comfortably against Will's side.

Something stirred inside of Will, something he couldn't quite name, something he wasn't sure he wanted to name. He fell asleep with a warmth spread throughout his body and a smile on his face.

* * *

He woke slowly, warm and comfortable, fingers running through his hair. Despite his stuffy nose and sore throat, he felt good. He didn't want to move. It was then that he realized he was lying on a lap, not on his pillow, and he inhaled sharply when he remembered who had been in his quarters last.

At the intake of breath, the fingers had stopped running through his hair.

"Sorry Will, you kind of curled up around me when you fell asleep."

"I see."

"How are you feeling?" There were so many things he could have answered that with, but something made him decide to go with the truth.

"Comfortable."

"So, I guess I should keep running my fingers through you hair then?"

"Mmhmm." Wesley laughed and starting moving his fingers again. Will shifted and pressed himself even closer to Wesley.

He was really comfortable, and he didn't even want to begin to think about what that meant. He was idly using his fingers to trace patterns on Wesley's thigh, when Wesley scooted down the bed, Will's head now in line with Wesley's shoulder.

He situated himself so that his head was resting on Wesley, with his nose pressing into the kid's neck, and an arm slung over his waist. Wesley had wrapped his arms around Will and one hand was still stroking his hair, and he was using his other hand to run his fingers lightly up and down Will's arm.

They stayed like that for a while, comfortable and completely relaxed. Will wished he could breath through his nose, so he could smell that fresh, clean scent that he associated with Wesley.

"I'm gonna fall asleep again, Wes." Wesley chuckled.

"I think I can help with that," and before he could respond, Wesley had scooted the rest of they way down to bring them face-to-face. He knew what was coming, and felt helpless to stop it. He watched as Wesley closed the distance between them, and couldn't help the small moan as Wesley pressed their lips together.

It was everything a first kiss should be, and even though Will knew that this was wrong, he couldn't help but feel that this was exactly right, that this was exactly as it should be.

He allowed Wesley to deepen the kiss as his hands roamed over the kid's slender body. Wesley's hand was just about to slide up under his shirt when the chime sounded.

Wesley was out of the bed in a flash, straightening himself as he settled into the seat that Data had vacated earlier. Will took a couple of deep breaths, making sure he didn't look anything except sick, and called out for the person to enter. It was Geordi, coming to spend time with Will so that he wouldn't expire from boredom.

Will looked over at Wesley and saw the disappointment he felt reflected in Wesley's eyes. He wondered if he would ever be allowed a stolen moment with him again.

* * *

The swish of his door opening woke him from a restless sleep. His coughing hadn't allowed for much sleep, even with the meds. He had barely opened his eyes when he felt the presence of a person next to his bed.

"It's just me, Will." Will smiled and lifted the covers off of his bed, scooting over to the side as he did. Wesley crawled into bed, pressing himself against Will. He took the covers and placed them over the two of them, and wrapped his arms around Wesley. He had no idea how the kid had done it, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Wesley was here now.

Will had no idea what was happening and what would come of it, but here and now, he pressed his lips to Wesley's and let themselves fly free under the cover of darkness.


	2. Lazy Day

It had been an interesting two months, and he was glad they were on shore leave. There had been a lot going on, too much really. As soon as he had recovered from his cold, there had been one crisis after another. He had barely had anytime for himself, let alone Wesley.

Not that the two of them spent a lot of time together during the day. They didn't want to seem too obvious. Still, they tried to meet for a meal every once in a while. Usually though, it was Wesley sneaking into his quarters after his mother had fallen asleep, or visiting when his mother was on a different shift than they were.

In the two months of clandestine meetings in the dark, they hadn't done much physically, but emotionally they had really bonded. Most of their time together was spent talking, learning more about each other, learning things the other crew members didn't know.

When they weren't talking, they were making out like a couple of teenagers. Wesley, of course, actually was still a teenager. While they had taken the time to explore each other, it had all been with underwear on. He was a bit surprised that Wesley hadn't taken things further, but Will wouldn't push. He would wait for Wesley to make the next move.

That wasn't to say they hadn't done anything at all, there just hadn't been any skin to skin contact, and there certainly hadn't been any mouth to skin contact. All of the petting, the fondling, the frottage, it had all been done through their briefs, and really, it hadn't been done all that often.

Instead of being frustrated though, Will was actually quite content. The few orgasms he had had with Wesley had been intense. More intense than he could ever remember any others being.

He treasured their time together, and today - today they would actually get to spend the entire day together. Not only that, they would also get tonight, and tomorrow morning. Wesley's mother was going on some girl's trip with Deanna, and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon.

He was glad that their plans had been for indoors, because there was a storm outside that was steadily getting worse. He would have been upset if he had been forced to miss out on this opportunity with Wesley because of the weather.

He was standing in front of the sliding glass door, watching the lightning flash across the sky, when finally, the knock on the door came. It was Wesley's knock, something he had started at the beginning, so that when he wasn't sneaking into Will's quarters, Will knew it was him. It wasn't necessary, but it was nice, especially on days when Will was expecting Wesley, and somebody else would show up first.

He went to answer the door, making sure to lock it once Wesley was inside the room. He had just set the lock into place when Wesley backed him into the door for a long kiss hello.

They became lost in a world of just the two of them, not breaking apart until a loud crash of thunder startled them both. They pulled apart just in time to watch the room plunge into darkness, but for the meager light making its way in through the windows.

"I guess we're going to be without light for a while."

"Who needs light?" Wesley replied, taking his hand and leading him over to the love seat that faced the sliding glass door. Wesley opened the door to let in the breeze, and pushed Will down onto the seat.

Wesley followed Will down, sitting as close as he could without actually sitting in his lap. Will wrapped his arms around the kid, and Wesley settled his upper body on Will's chest, the hair on the top of his head tickling Will's chin.

They stayed in that position for awhile, content to just watch the storm raging outside, the warmth of their bodies pressed together relaxing them immensely. They stayed in the position long enough for Will to start to doze, but didn't get very far when he felt soft kisses being placed to his neck, his chin, his jaw, and when he smiled, kisses were placed to each of his cheeks, and then finally to his lips.

It was a long deep kiss, the kind that two people shared when they had all of the time in world, and compared to what little time they had had, it felt like they did have all of the time in world. They explored each other, tongues dancing, hands roaming, breaking apart to catch a quick breath, before moving in to explore some more.

They kissed until Will was lightheaded and breathless, until Wesley finally broke the kiss, tugging Will down into a laying position and arranging himself so that one leg rested in between Will's, and an arm flung around Will's waist, and his face pressed into the crook of Will's neck. Will wrapped his arms around Wesley, one hand carding through the kid's hair, the other stroking up and down his back.

It wasn't the best place for him to lie - the love seat was a bit on the short side for him, his feet dangling off the edge, but he was comfortable and warm and happy, and he didn't care about anything else.

They lay there wrapped up in each other for hours, watching the storm and trading slow, lazy kisses. They didn't talk. There was no need for it. They lost track of time, the power not returning and the storm keeping the skies dark.

The need for food finally roused Will from his comfortable position in Wesley's arms. He walked over to the replicator, the only modern convenience in a 21st century styled hotel, got them both some food, and rejoined Wesley on the love seat.

They ate in silence, still pressed close together, unwilling to break that contact for too long. Will needed to stretch, though. When he finished eating, he stood up and walked onto the balcony, some of the rain from the storm splattering onto him. It was refreshing.

Almost immediately, he felt Wesley press up against his back, wrapping his arms around Will's waist. He placed his arms over Wesley's, and relaxed into the embrace. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed. He wished he could share the entire week of shore leave with Wesley like this.

He turned around in Wesley's arms, cupping his face and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He pulled Wesley flush against his body, wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss to the top of his head. Yes, he could definitely do this for a week.

"Will." Wesley had finally broken the silence they'd had since the power outage had begun. He was looking up at Will with wide, earnest eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I want to go back inside and continue where we left off." Will couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. He placed a kiss to Wesley's lips.

"Sure, but this time let's use the bed." Wesley smiled at him, turned around and headed back into the room. He stripped down to his underwear as he made his way to the bed. Will followed, removing his clothes as well.

As soon as Will had joined Wesley under the covers, Wesley wrapped himself around Will. The smile that had been on Will's face widened as he returned the favor and wrapped himself around Wesley. He loved Wesley's enthusiasm.

They spent the rest of the day wrapped around each other and trading kisses, and when sleep finally overcame Will, his last thought was that he had just spent the entire day cuddling and making out with Wesley, and that it had been one of the best days of his life.


	3. Good Morning

The first thing that caught his attention when he woke up that morning was Wesley wrapped around him like he was a giant teddy bear. That wasn't unusual though. The second was actually a compilation of things. The power was back on, the storm had cleared out, and it looked like it was well into morning already.

On the Enterprise, he was usually up at 05:00 on the nights that Wesley stayed over. He had to make sure Wesley was out of his quarters before the corridors started filling with people. It was nice to be able to sleep in with Wesley this morning, even though they had spent the entire previous day cuddling and making out. He couldn't believe, that after all of that, he still had managed to sleep in.

He turned his head to look at Wesley. He was beautiful in the morning, his hair messed up instead of in that perfect part, his features completely relaxed, his mouth parted slightly. Will was glad that Wesley was a heavy sleeper as he worked at disentangling himself from the kid's limbs.

He made to get out of bed, but paused and looked back down at Wesley. He really shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. Who knew how often they would get this. He settled back down next to Wesley, leaning on his elbow, placing his other hand next to Wesley's head.

Carefully, so as not to wake him just yet, he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to one eyelid, and then the other. He moved down and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, and then down to his chin. Wesley sighed in his sleep.

Will traveled back up and placed a few kisses to Wesley's forehead before moving on to one cheek, and then the other. Wesley was now smiling in his sleep.

Will braced himself on just his elbow, and moved the hand that had been next to Wesley's head to his cheek, gently using his thumb to stroke it. He leaned in and pressed a brief kiss to Wesley's lips. Then he did it again, lingering a little longer this time.

He kissed Wesley again, more forcefully this time, kissing him as if the kid were awake, but refraining from using his tongue until he actually was awake. His kisses became more feverent, when finally, Wesley groaned into his mouth, shifting them so they were facing each other, and deepening the kiss, eagerly responding to the way he had been woken up.

He placed one hand on the back of Will's neck, and used the other to stroke up and down his back. They deepened the kiss even more. They took their time, exploring each other as if they had never kissed before, when Wesley pressed up against Will until their bodies were flush.

He gasped into Wesley's mouth as Wesley started an achingly slow rocking against Will. Will moved the hand he had on Wesley's back further down, stroking his backside, teasing at the edges of his briefs.

Wesley's rocking increased in speed, and soon they were swallowing each other's cries as they both found release.

Their kissing slowed and became less demanding as their breathing returned to normal. When they finally pulled apart, Wesley tucked his head against Will's neck with a happy sigh, pressing his body impossibly close to Will's.

Will held onto him tightly. He had wanted to take advantage of the morning they had together by waking Wesley up with kisses, but that had been intense. He kissed the top of Wesley's head and whispered in his ear.

"Good morning." Wesley huffed out a laugh.

"A guy could get used to waking up like that every morning." Will laughed and held Wesley even tighter.

He'd have to part with Wesley soon. He'd have to make sure that they got Wesley cleaned up and back to his room before his mother returned. It was back to the real world for them, a place where he and Wesley couldn't be together. Maybe someday, but for now, he and Wesley would just have to cherish these stolen moments.


	4. Blame

It was his fault. He had been in charge of the away team. Wesley shouldn't have even been on the planet, but there were teens his age there, and Will had, against his better judgment, allowed Wesley to beam down with them.

So it was his fault that Wesley was laying in front of him on a biobed. He had been forced to watch, had been helpless to stop it. There had been so much blood when he carried Wesley to sickbay.

For the most part, the knife wounds had been shallow. There were only a few that had given Beverly trouble, but they were the reason that Wesley was still laying here on the biobed, still out because of the meds that had been given to him.

Will hadn't left sickbay since he had brought in Wesley, and he'd been sitting beside him as soon as Beverly had allowed it. It wasn't odd for him to be here like this. The crew understood. He placed the blame on himself and he needed to see for himself that Wesley would be all right.

Why did it have to be Wesley? He was still just a kid. He didn't deserve this. Will had come to really care for Wesley. He treasured whatever it was that they had. He loved the nights Wesley sneaked into his quarters, he loved when they were able to meet up for lunch together; really, he just loved any time that he could get with Wesley.

"It's not your fault, Will." Will jumped.

"Jesus, Wes. How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to know that you've been sitting here blaming yourself."

"But it is my fa-"

"No. It's not." Will sighed. He didn't want to get into this now with Wesley, not when he was finally awake.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than you, it would seem."

"I should probably go let your mother know that you're awake."

"Not yet, Will. I just want a few minutes with you. Please." Will looked down at Wesley's wide, pleading eyes. How could he possibly say no to that?

"Yeah, okay Wes." Wesley smiled and took Will's hand. He sighed and closed his eyes. He looked so fragile lying there. Will looked around and seeing no one, leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Wesley's lips. Wesley opened his eyes and smiled up at Will.

"Thanks Will." For the first time since the whole ordeal had begun, Will smiled. He knew that Wesley appreciated that little bit of affection in public. He knew that Wesley knew what he was risking by doing that.

"I'm going to go get your mother now." Wesley nodded at him, so he headed to Beverly's office and told her that Wesley was awake. Instead of going back to Wesley, he headed off to his quarters. He still had Wesley's blood on him. He was in desperate need of a shower. And a nap.

* * *

He woke up to kisses being placed along his jaw. He felt a slender body wrap itself around him. His sleep addled brain was having a hard time figuring out what was going on. He had only just settled down for a nap, hadn't he?

"Wes, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you would want me in your bed tonight." Wesley had pulled back. He looked hurt.

"No, baby, that's not what I meant. What time is it?" Wesley chuckled.

"It's late. Baby?"

"What?"

"You called me baby."

"Oh. I did, didn't I. Does it bother you?"

"No."

"Then quit being a brat."

"Sounds like you're feeling better. You're not still blaming yourself, are you?"

"Wes, it's not that simple. If I had trusted my gut and not let you on that planet, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Yes, but if not me, then it could have been someone else."

"They all know what they signed up for."

"Will, if it had been someone else, would you have been as upset?"

"I would've still blamed myself, but no, probably not as upset."

"Is it because of how young I am, or because of what we are?"

"Both."

"I'm not that young, you know." Will chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." He kissed Wesley then, slow and sweet, very aware of how much emotion he was pouring into that kiss, but not really caring. His feelings for Wesley were probably stronger than they should be. He didn't care.

"Now, go back to sleep, Will," said Wesley when Will had finally let him go. He tucked his head against Will's neck, and Will held him just a little tighter. Wesley was safe and whole, and he was in Will's arms, right where he should be.


	5. Okay

It had been about a week since Wesley had been to his quarters. He figured Beverly was keeping Wesley pretty confined to his own quarters to make sure he recovered from the knife wounds.

He had no idea how Wesley had managed to get out that first night, but it seemed that Beverly must have caught him. He wondered what Wesley was telling his mother.

He was relaxing in his quarters after a long day on shift. He hoped Wesley would show up later. He was lost in thoughts of the two of them when the chime sounded.

"Come in."

He kept his expression neutral, just barely, but his insides were twisting and knotting. Why was Beverly Crusher in his quarters?

"Will, can I talk to you about Wesley?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, he's been sneaking out at night. Not every night, but probably more often than I've seen, and it's been pretty steady for a few months now. I think maybe he has a girlfriend."

"So, what do you need me for?"

"He doesn't talk to me. I was hoping you could talk to him for me. I know he might not tell you who he's seeing, and even if he did, I know you wouldn't tell me, but if you could just talk to him, make sure he's at least being safe, and maybe let him know that you're there if he needs to talk."

She was looking at him with pleading eyes. The same look that Wesley would give him that he was never able to resist. He could resist them on her though, but this was kind of too perfect.

"Isn't Wesley a bit old for the sex talk?"

"We've talked. It's just…he could really use a father right now,"

"Ah."

"I'm sorry to ask, Will. It's just that he seems so close to you. I thought it would be easier."

"Beverly, Wesley's a good kid. He's got a good head on his shoulders. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"I know, but I'd really appreciate it if you could keep an eye on him."

"Of course I will."

"Thanks Will."

The moment she was out of his quarters, Will let out a huge sigh of relief, followed by laughter. She wanted Will to keep an eye on her son. If only she knew.

* * *

Will was sitting on his couch catching up on some reading when Wesley walked in.

"Will! What are you still doing up?" Will patted the space on the sofa beside him.

"Come on and join me on the couch." Instead of sitting next to him though, Wesley straddled his lap, his hands resting lightly on Will's shoulders.

"Wesley," he gently chided. Wesley just smiled and kissed him.

"I missed you." Will put his arms around Wesley and pulled him in a little closer.

"I missed you too."

"So, what are you still doing up?"

"I had a visit from your mother earlier." Wesley's eyes went wide, but he said nothing.

"She's noticed that you've been sneaking out. She thinks you have a girlfriend." Wesley snorted at that.

"That's probably not a bad thing." Will slid a hand up Wesley's shirt, gently rubbing along his back, as Wesley shifted his hands to the back of Will's neck. Wesley leaned in for another quick kiss.

"Yeah, it probably is a good thing, but she also wanted me to make sure you were being safe, and to let you know that you could come to me if you needed to talk." Will finished that sentence with a smile, knowing how ridiculous it was because of their situation. Wesley outright laughed.

"You know Wes, if your mother knew just how far you've gone, I don't think she'd be all that worried." Wesley pulled back from him.

"Do you have a problem with the way things are going?"

"What? Baby no, that's not what I meant." Wesley started to get off of his lap, but Will pulled him back in close.

"Hey, Wes, I'm very happy with the way things are going."

"Sure you are."

"Wes, what is this really about?" Wesley finally looked at him again.

"It's just…well, it's…." Wesley sighed and looked away again.

"Wes, does this have anything to do with the age difference?" Wesley nodded. Great, the kid was feeling insecure because he was so much younger and inexperienced, and Will had to make some stupid comment that made things worse.

Will got up off the couch, lifting Wesley with him, and headed to the bed. He laid Wesley down on the bed, and then lay down on top of him.

"I need you to listen to me, Wes," he said in between kisses to Wesley's forehead. "I don't know what this is," a kiss to the nose, "I don't know what's going to happen with us," kisses to each of his eyelids, "but what I do know is that I want to stick around to see where this does go."

He pulled back from Wesley then to look him in the eyes.

"You got that?" Wesley smiled up at him with unshed tears in his eyes. Jesus. Sometimes he forgot how young Wesley was. It was so easy to do that when they were together.

He kissed Wesley, sweetly at first, but lust overtook Wesley and the kisses became frantic. When Will felt Wesley's hands slide up his shirt, he pulled back to rid himself of it and his pants as well. When he'd divested Wesley of his clothes, he pressed their bodies together and started a slow rocking motion. He leaned down to kiss Wesley again, but Wesley spoke up.

"Will, wait. Give me your hand." He looked at Wesley, confused, but stopped his movements and gave Wesley his hand. Wesley placed Will's hand on his chest, covering it with his own. His other hand went to the back of Will's neck, and pulled him down for a kiss.

Wesley slowly moved their hands downward, and Will groaned into the kid's mouth when Wesley pushed his hand down under his briefs. Will gripped the hard, hot flesh, and Wesley bucked into his hand. He stroked slowly and gently, mindful of the lube they weren't using. He broke off the kiss so that he could watch Wesley, his head thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted from the groaning and the panting.

To date, Wesley hadn't been very vocal in bed. He stuck to groans, pants and sighs. So, he surprised Will when he opened his eyes to look at him.

"Will." His name came out on a groan. He'd kept up a steady rubbing against Wesley, wanting tonight to just be about the kid, and hearing his name like that coming from Wesley's lips completely undid him.

"Yes, Wesley, yes!" Wesley was right behind him, silent again. He really needed to figure out a way to make him more vocal. He collapsed on the bed next to Wesley and waited for his breathing to return to normal.

"So, are we okay?" Wesley's only answer was to wrap himself around Will and promptly fall asleep. Will chuckled. Yeah, they were just fine.


	6. Explorations

It was nearly midnight when Wesley showed up in his quarters. Will was in bed, relaxing, when the door swished open. He watched, with a smile on his face, as Wesley stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Wesley kissed Will hello and settled in next to him.

"So, Wesley, what do you want tonight?"

"What?"

"What do you want? What do you want me to do, or what do you want to do? I want you to ask me, or tell me." Wesley just lay there for a few minutes, and Will was worried that Wesley wasn't going to say or do anything.

Finally, Wesley did something. He rolled them over and straddled Will, smirking.

"Lights 50%."

Will raised his eyebrows. Wesley leaned down to give him a quick kiss, and then whispered in his ear.

"I want to explore you. I want to find every spot that makes you moan. I want to find every spot that makes you buck. I want to find every spot that makes you curse. I want to make you feel good." Will swallowed hard.

"Jesus, Wes." Wesley just smiled at him and started to make good on his promises. He started by kissing each of Will's eyelids, then down to press a kiss to the tip of his nose, and paused briefly to press a kiss to Will's lips. He kissed and nibbled his way along Will's jaw, causing him to let out a sigh.

Wesley moved on to his neck, sucking and kissing and biting, but Will pushed him away before he could leave a mark. That was hard to do though when Wesley found that one spot that made him do all of the things that Wesley had wanted him to do.

"Jesus, Wes. No. You can't." Instead of moving away, Wesley sucked a bit harder. "Shit, Wesley!"

"Come on, Will., just this one spot. I want to mark you." He was looking at Will with that damn pleading look in his eyes. Will was starting to hate that look. He sighed.

"Fine. But just that one spot."

Wesley started slowly, kissing and sucking gently. He was driving Will crazy, and Will had such a tight grip on him, he was probably leaving bruises, though nothing like the one that Wesley was going to leave on him. Then Wes bit down, hard, causing Will to buck up against Wesley. He licked at the bite, soothing it, before moving away from his neck.

He kissed his way down to Will's chest, bringing up a hand to run through his chest hair. He stopped kissing and instead focused on running his fingers along one of Will's nipples. He took it in his fingers and rolled it, before gently pinching. When Will groaned, he pinched a little harder.

"Yeah, just like that."

Wesley leaned down and licked the nipple, tentatively, still unsure of what he was doing. It wasn't the first time he'd experimented with them, but he hadn't done much. Will ran his fingers through Wesley's hair, encouraging him.

Wesley took his time, taking the nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, and biting down gently, before moving on to the other one. When Wesley finished, he worked his way along Will's arms and stomach, then making his way up and down Will's legs.

Then Wesley was kissing him. Will needed some friction, and tried to rub up against Wesley, but Wes broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Not yet, Will. I'm not done with you." Will groaned.

"Damn it, Wesley." Wesley smirked and moved back down his body. His breath caught when he felt Wesley pulling down his briefs, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to do anything to make the kid uneasy. It seemed that Wesley really was intent on exploring.

Wesley took up the same explorations around his hips and pelvis that he had done on the rest of his body, completely ignoring the party of his body that he needed touched the most. If Wesley was intent on driving him insane, it was working beautifully.

Will felt himself being rolled over. He tried to rub against the bed, just to relieve some of the tension, but Wesley swatted his ass.

"None of that, Will."

"You're killing me." Wesley laughed and kissed him, and then took to exploring his back, the way he had done his front. Will had to admit that he was impressed. Sure, Wesley had made the first move, but the kid had been shy when it came to anything except kissing. It was nice to see this side of him, and he hoped it stuck.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a nip to his ass. He huffed out a laugh. Wesley took a few more minutes on his ass, before moving back up his body.

"Okay Will. Roll back over"

Will rolled back over and watched as Wesley leaned over to the drawer by the bed, where he knew that Will kept the lube. He groaned when Wesley gripped him and started stroking. Wesley had worked him over really well, and he knew he wouldn't last long. Sure enough, after a few more strokes, he was crying out.

"Yes, Wesley, yes!" When Will caught his breath, Wesley was still straddling him, watching him. He watched as Wesley took a finger and dipped it into the semen spattered across his stomach, lifting that finger to his mouth to taste.

Will couldn't hold back the laugh at the face that Wesley made. Wesley glared at him, and plopped down onto the bed next to him. Will grabbed the towel he had laid out by the bed earlier to wipe up the mess before rolling over on top of Wes.

"Well, I hate to tell you, but it doesn't get any better. The good news is, now it's your turn." And just like that, the bold Wesley from just moments ago vanished.

"What's the matter, Wes? Don't like when all of the attention is focused on you?" Wesley just looked at him. Will sighed.

"Okay, we've got to work on that." Will leaned down and started doing exactly what Wesley had done to him. He didn't linger on the kid's neck though. There was no way he was going to leave a mark on him that was visible to everyone. There were other places for that.

He hadn't taken the time to explore Wesley thoroughly before either, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Now though, he took his time and mimicked everything that Wesley had done to him. When he got going on one of Wesley's nipples, he was surprised by the response.

"Oh shit, Will!" he cried out as his hands found their way to the back of Will's head, grabbing his hair. Will looked up at Wesley, smiling.

"What?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse before, baby." Wesley blushed. Will moved back up and pressed a kiss to Wesley's lips.

"Don't stop. I like it." Wesley smiled, though he was still blushing. He placed another quick kiss to Wesley's lips before moving back down to his body.

When Will had finished Wesley's front, he was a writhing, moaning mess, and Will had even gotten a few more curses from him. He had left the underwear on though, not sure if he had permission to go there yet.

Will rolled Wesley over and started working the exact same pattern Wesley had done. When he finished, he ran a hand over Wesley's backside, when the kid spoke up.

"Take them off." He didn't ask Wesley if he was sure. If Wesley made a decision, then he was sure. He rid Wesley of his briefs, and proceeded to kiss and bite those cheeks. He was so close, and he wanted to run his tongue along other areas, but that could wait, would have to wait. Now wasn't the time.

He rolled Wesley back over and sucked a bruise to his hip, kissing and licking along his pelvis, wanting nothing more than to lick a strip up the cock before him, before sucking it down. He resisted, as hard as it was though, his mouth salivating at the thoughts of what he could do.

He pulled away and buried his face in Wesley's neck.

"I'm sorry," Wesley whispered.

"What? No. Absolutely not. You have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed Wesley until the kid pulled away from him.

"Will," he groaned, bucking up against him, trying to gain some friction. Will placed a hand on Wesley's stomach, pushing him down.

"Easy baby. I've got you." He grabbed the lube and took up the same position that Wesley had been in earlier, watching his face relax at that first touch. He stroked with purpose, adding a twist every so often, watching Wesley as his hands fisted into the sheets, and when he ran his thumb over the slit, he watched Wesley come, Will's name on his lips.

Amazingly enough, Will was hard again, and when Wesley finally opened his eyes, he laughed.

"Need me to get that for you?"

"Nope. I've got this one." He brought himself off with just a few strokes as Wesley watched wide-eyed. He grabbed the towel, wiping them off quickly, before he collapsed next to Wesley.

He was surprised when Wesley only pressed himself against Will, resting his head on Will's shoulder, rather than wrapping himself around Will.

"You okay?" Wesley lifted himself up to look at Will, resting a hand gently on his cheek.

"Yeah," he said, leaning in to kiss him again. "I'm good." He kissed him again, slow and sweet, before resting his head back on Will's shoulder. "I'm just sleepy."

Will chuckled and watched as Wesley fell asleep, a smile on his lips.


	7. Lasagna

The last thing Will expected when he entered his quarters was Wesley, sitting at his table, working on homework. Wesley had been swamped with homework, and Will had been working with the Captain on negotiations. Wesley hadn't been on the bridge for negotiations, and his homework had kept him from Will's quarters, so he hadn't seen him for a few days.

Now, he was just there, sitting in Will's quarters like it was the most normal thing in the world. It was domestic and Will didn't really care. Wesley finally looked up at him.

"Oh, hey Will. Sorry, but I had homework still, and I hadn't seen you for a few days…I didn't think you'd mind." Will had made his way over to the table during Wesley's ramblings, and was now standing in front of him.

"Of course I don't mind." He leaned over and kissed Wesley hello, and then took a seat across from Wes.

"So, how's the homework going?"

"Actually, I finished as you walked in."

"So does that mean you'll be coming over later?" He tried not to sound too excited, or too hopeful, but he knew he had failed. He was hopeful. He had missed having Wesley lying next to him at night. Wesley pretended not to notice.

"Actually, I'm really tired, so I thought I would come over earlier. I don't want to risk falling asleep and not making it over."

"You mean to tell me you're just going to tell your mother bye and come over?"

"Pretty much."

"Wes, I know she knows that you sneak out, but do you really think she's going to be okay with you just walking out?"

"It'll be fine, Will." Wesley got up and leaned down to kiss him goodbye. Wesley looked exhausted. Really exhausted.

"Jesus Wesley, you look like you could sleep for a week." Wesley smiled, a sad, tired smile.

"I'll be back, Will." He picked up his things and walked out of Will's quarters.

He hoped Wesley wouldn't fall asleep before he came over. Wesley looked like he could sleep through an explosion.

Not even an hour later, Wesley was back in his quarters. Before Will could even comprehend what was going on, Wesley had stripped naked, and crawled into bed. It wasn't yet 19:00, but Will didn't think twice. He stripped down and followed Wesley into bed.

"Baby, you've been working too hard."

"I don't mind it."

Will pulled Wesley into his arms, and ran a hand down his back, and along the curve of his buttocks. Wesley sighed contentedly, and pressed in even closer to Will. He placed a kiss to Wesley's forehead. He couldn't believe that it had been a month since Wesley had finally let Will see him completely naked. It was still such a new feeling, running his hands along nothing but skin.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Oh, yeah. So, I told her that I wanted to leave early because I wanted to get some sleep. She, of course, didn't believe me, so that kind of started a whole conversation about sex."

"You told her how far you've gone?"

"More like I told her how far I haven't gone. She seemed surprised. I guess I can't blame her, considering how much time I spend here. Oh, she also finally got around to asking me how I can stay here the entire night, so now she knows that I'm seeing someone older."

"I'm surprised she hasn't picked up on the fact that you never say 'she'." There was nothing but silence from Wes.

"Oh no. She asked, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell her? How did she take it?"

"Yes, I told her. She was actually more okay with that, than the fact that I was seeing someone that was older."

"Wes, now that she knows it's an older guy, do you think she'll get suspicious about us spending so much time together?"

"No, she thinks that I think of you like a father."

Will forgot to breathe for a moment. It wasn't like the thought hadn't crossed his mind before, but the way those words fell out of Wesley's mouth, it was unnerving.

"Will, stop that." Wesley pushed him onto his back, and lay down on top of him. "Listen to me, Will. That's not what this is about." He kissed Will once before continuing.

"When I look at you Will, I see Will. I don't see an older man; I see my friend, my partner, and my lover-well, sort of lover. Well, future lover for sure. But the point of all of this, is that yes, he died when I was young, but I don't have father issues, and I promise, I'll never have the urge to call you daddy."

Will groaned. "Wes, please don't ever use that word again."

Wesley laughed. "Sure."

Wesley got off of him, and they rolled back onto their sides, facing each other again.

"You know, Will, you could be accused of the same thing."

"You know that's not what this is about, right?"

"Yeah, I know." They lay in silence for a while, but it seemed that Wesley wasn't quite done yet.

"You know I meant it, right?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"It just seems like you're still worried."

"You do realize, Wesley, that there might be a small part of you for which this is about that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. But even if there is, it's definitely not the bigger part." The silence that followed this time was more comfortable. Will kissed Wesley, but Wesley pulled away before he could deepen it.

"Will, I have a question."

"Okay."

"If I did want to use that word one day, would you?" Will had wondered if Wesley would ask him that. It was too soon to answer that though. It was too soon to examine those feelings that told him that the answer would probably be yes. If it was something the kid needed someday, every once in a while, then yes, he probably would.

"Tell you what. Why don't you ask me that again in a few months."

Wesley seemed to understand, not pressing Will for a more definite answer. Instead, he pulled Will in for a kiss. Will thought it would be brief because he knew how tired Wesley was, but Wesley surprised him. Will felt Wesley's tongue seeking entrance, and Will opened his mouth to him.

The kiss was slow, sweet, and lazy, and they melted into it - they melted into each other. Wesley was really exhausted though, and he could feel the kid slowly drifting away. Wesley pulled back.

"Will, if we keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep, and I don't want to do that to you."

"Well, maybe I want to do that to you." Wesley made a soft little whimper, and went back to kissing Will.

Will kissed him until Wesley stopped responding, and then just held him in his arms until he drifted off to sleep with Wesley.


	8. One Day

He was awake before the alarm was set to go off. He was awake before Will. He was never awake before Will.

There was just enough light in Will's quarters to see him. There was always some light on in Will's quarters. It was enough for Wesley to sneak in and not run into something. It was enough for them to see each other before falling asleep.

He propped himself up and watched Will sleep for a few minutes. He couldn't just watch, though. Gently, he ran his fingers through Will's hair, and then brushed them lightly along his cheek.

Will stirred, and Wesley tried to feel bad about waking him up, but he just couldn't. He never got to see Will wake up. He watched Will's eyelids flutter before finally opening, and taking in Wesley watching him. He smiled at Wesley.

"You're up before me."

"Wow. Will. You're powers of deduction are top notch first thing in the morning." Will cuffed him in the back of the head.

"Brat."

Wesley grinned and rolled on top of Will. He placed his nose and his upper lip to Will's cheek, and breathed in. Then he did the same to the other cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you Eskimo kisses."

"Shouldn't we be rubbing noses then?"

"That's one way to do it. This is actually an Inuit greeting called a kunik, but explorers saw it and named it Eskimo kissing. Early culture changed it into the nose rubbing." He rubbed noses with Will as he said that last part.

Will looked at him and smiled. Wesley knew that look. Most people hated when he said things like what he had just said. They would always give him a look. At first, he had thought that the look that Will had given him was similar. He had since learned that Will actually thought it was cute when he said stuff like that.

Will adored him. It showed in the look that he gave him. It was something that he noticed now. It was obvious, and he wondered how he had ever missed it.

He liked that Will adored him. It was too soon for anything else, at least now. One day it could be love and he hoped that one day it would be. Will made him happy.

His thoughts were interrupted by the alarm clock. He groaned and rolled off of Will. He hated sneaking around, but he knew that even if they could be open about their relationship, he wouldn't want to just yet.

He knew that people wouldn't understand their relationship. Not yet anyway. There would be a time when he could tell his mother and when they could tell everyone else, but not yet.

Will leaned over him and placed his nose and upper lip to Wesley's cheek and breathed in. He did the same to Wesley's other cheek, and then rubbed their noses together.

He kissed Wesley sweetly, and then, as if he had been inside of Wesley's head, Will whispered in his ear.

"One day."


	9. Even Then

He walked into Will's quarters, the lights on their usual low setting. The only difference was that Will wasn't there. He was on an away mission that kept him off of the ship for a few nights.

Last night, Wesley had stayed in his own bed. He still did that sometimes, but it was becoming less frequent. It wasn't even for anything sexual, though Wesley did enjoy doing those things, but it was the only time they got to be together and actually be a couple. Public conversations had to be kept to normal things, there couldn't be any lingering looks, or hand holding, or anything of the sort.

Tonight he had decided to spend the night in Will's bed. He stripped down and crawled under the covers. The sheets smelled like Will. They shouldn't. Wesley had been there when Will had taken the sheets of yesterday morning before he had left.

It hadn't been that many months, but Will knew him well. Will must have known that Wesley would sneak into his quarters, even though he wasn't there. He must have spritzed the sheets with his cologne after Wesley had left for the day.

Wesley absolutely did not tear up. He did, however, sleep extraordinarily well that night.

* * *

It had been another long day on the bridge. He hated that Will wasn't sitting right behind him. It was a comfort to know he was there.

Will could be in danger now, and it could be something they wouldn't find out about for a while.

He was in Ten Forward now, sitting at his favorite table near one of the windows and sipping on water. He wasn't much in the mood for anything else.

He wished he could talk to someone about his worries over Will, or about the loneliness he felt when Will was away.

He wasn't surprised when Guinan took a seat next to him.

"Something bothering you?"

"No, I'm okay." They sat for a couple of minutes in silence, but he could feel Guinan's eyes on him.

"You know Wesley, Will is going to be just fine." Wesley turned to look at Guinan.

"I'm not worried about Will." Guinan raised her eyebrows, but said nothing, and Wesley turned to look back out the window.

"Listen, Wesley. I'm not a gossip, but after a few years working in a place like this, you see many things, things that everyone else misses. That, along with being a good judge of character, I see things for what they are. Do you understand what I'm saying, Wes?"

Wesley didn't answer. He hardly dared to breathe. If he was hearing her right, and he was pretty sure he was, then Guinan knew about him and Will. He felt Guinan place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Wes. I told you I'm not a gossip. I'm here if you want to talk though, about anything. And, just for the record, you both seem extremely happy."

He finally turned to look at her. She was smiling at him. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a familiar voice near the bar. Will was back early. He forced himself to not turn around to look at Will. Guinan gave him a knowing look, squeezed his shoulder, and got up to go back to the bar.

Wesley sat there, processing what Guinan had said, and waited for Will to join him. He didn't have long to wait before Will was sliding into the seat next to him and giving him one of those smiles that warmed Wesley's heart.

"Miss me?"

"How could I miss you when your bed smelled like you?" He laughed when Will blushed. It was usually Wesley that blushed, not Will.

"I liked it, Will. It was sweet and I slept really well." Will gave him a quick smile.

"Wes, I ran into your mother before I came here."

"Let me guess, she finally asked you about the older guy."

"She did."

"What did you tell her?"

"What could I tell her? I said he was a good guy and that she had nothing to worry about. I think she just wants you to talk to her, even if you don't give any specifics."

Wesley groaned and Will gave him a sympathetic look and got up.

"I'm sorry I can't stay. I have work to finish. I just wanted to say hi. Will I see you tonight?"

"Of course," he replied, smiling up at him. He watched Will walk out of Ten Forward. He was glad that Will was back and that he couldn't have to spend the night alone.

* * *

Wesley got to Will's quarters at a decent hour, way too excited to wait to sneak out. Will was already lying in bed, reading, when he got there. He stripped down and climbed in next to Will.

He let out a soft sigh. He loved the warmth and the comfort that being pressed against Will provided. He hummed in approval when Will ran one of his hands along Wesley's back. He closed his eyes and just relaxed as he waited for Will to finish what he was reading and give Wesley his full attention.

He didn't have long to wait before Will put down his reading material and scooted further down the bed, lining up with Wesley.

"You're back early and in once piece. I take it things went well?"

"Oh, you're good Wes." Wesley just grinned at him. "Brat."

Wesley smiled and moved in to kiss Will. They could spend the rest of the night kissing and Will wouldn't complain or push. He was lucky, he knew. Really lucky. Still, tonight he wanted to try something new, so when Will's hand moved between them, Wesley knocked it away.

Will rolled Wesley onto his back, and propped himself up. Will looked down at him, the hint of a smile on his face. He knew what Will was going to say.

"What do you want, Wes?"

"Will," Wesley groaned out as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to ask. He hated asking, even though he knew part of the reason for it was Will not wanting to do something that Wesley wasn't comfortable with.

Since Wesley wasn't talking, it seemed Will had decided to torture him. He knew every sensitive spot on Wesley's neck, and took his time on each spot, being careful not to leave any marks, but still enough to drive Wesley crazy. It was working. He needed…

"Okay, okay."

Will left his neck and placed a quick kiss to Wesley's lips, and then just looked at him, smiling and waiting. Wesley could feel the color rising in his cheeks. As his blush deepened, Will's smile grew until he was finally chuckling.

"Come on Wesley. It's just the two of us."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier. I just…oh damn it. Fine Will. I want your mouth on me." Wesley had squeezed his eyes closed when he had said that and could feel his cheeks burning.

He heard what could only be described as a low growl emanating from Will's throat. His eyes snapped open and the look on his face perfectly matched the growl. He looked hungry and a bit predatory.

Wesley licked his lips in anticipation. He knew it was something that Will had been dying to do. For some reason, Will not being allowed to do this particular act had been harder on him than not being able to do anything else.

He wanted to get lost in the sensations, but he wanted to pay attention so that he would have an idea of what to do when he did this for Will. Will really did know him too well and was suddenly back looking at him.

"Let go, Wes. There's plenty of time to learn. Just let go for me now." Will gave him a short bruising kiss before moving back down his body and once again engulfing him in wet heat.

Wesley did what Will had wanted. He lost himself to the sensations of Will's mouth, one hand tangled in Will's hair, and the other grasping at the sheets. He was babbling incoherently, not sure if he was even forming actual words.

He had just enough brainpower left to notice that it was Will's name on his lips when he came so hard he nearly blacked out. He lay there in a daze, barely aware of Will leaving sticky kisses along his body.

He hadn't had anywhere near enough time to recover before Will was kissing him and he was drowning in sensations again. He was vaguely aware of his taste in Will's mouth. It was disgusting, though probably not as much as it should have been, but he found himself not caring.

He managed to break off the kiss.

"Will, please." Once again, Wesley was thankful that Will knew him as well as he did. Will moved to Wesley's side and gathered him in his arms, one hand gently stroking Wesley's back.

"Just don't fall asleep on me, Wes." Wesley snorted and melted into Will's embrace, his breathing slowly returning to normal. When his brain functions returned, Wesley noticed that Will was pressed completely against him, yet something was obviously missing.

He shot Will a questioning look, and for the second time that day, Will blushed.

"Sorry, I, um, I already…" Will trailed off and wouldn't look Wesley in the eye. He knew he probably shouldn't, be he couldn't resist. He chuckled.

"Geez Will. Did you even have to touch yourself?" Wesley grinned at him and Will blushed even deeper.

"Barely," came the whispered reply. And because Will was just too cute this way, Wesley had to kiss him.

Reluctantly, he pulled away. They needed to talk.

"Guinan knows." It may not have been the best way to start the conversation, but it was short and to the point. He felt Will stiffen. He used the hand that was lying on Will's chest to trace out patterns and to gently run his fingers through Will's chest hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"She said that I could talk to her whenever I needed to, and that she's not a gossip, and that she only figured it out from her years of working there and seeing things like that all of the time."

Will still didn't say anything. Wesley didn't really want to tell him the rest, but Will needed to know how Wesley felt. He knew that Will would want to know.

"I thought about not telling you because I was afraid you would say that we couldn't do this anymore or that if we still did this, then we couldn't do things like have lunch together anymore. But I couldn't not tell you, I couldn't do that to you."

Wesley could feel his heart racing again, but for a completely different reason this time. He really hadn't wanted to tell Will about Guinan. He really was afraid of how he'd react, and maybe he had been right to be worried because Will still hadn't said anything.

Wesley could feel tears beginning to form. He propped himself up and looked down at Will. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard, wanting to make sure that his voice remained steady.

"Will? Will, please talk to me." Will wasn't even looking at him. Wesley felt a few of the tears flow down his cheeks, and watched as one fell on Will. That seemed to shake Will out of his reverie though.

Will finally looked at Wesley. He grabbed Wesley's face with his hands and kissed him once before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Wesley felt the tension ease out of both of them.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know."

"We'll be okay with Guinan. She really isn't a gossip, and she has nothing to gain by saying anything. Still, I'll talk to her the next time I'm there." Will placed a kiss to the top of Wesley's head. "Also, you don't have to worry about…what you were worried about. I wouldn't do that."

"Even if we were found out or about to be found out by…"

"Even then," Will whispered, almost as if he had been surprised by the fact that he cared about Wesley enough to admit something like that.

There were butterflies, the good kind, and his heart skipped a few beats, and there were a few more tears. He kissed Will, and wished that he never had to stop kissing Will.

When they finally did break apart, Wesley buried his face in Will's neck, inhaling deeply and letting out a long satisfied sigh.

He could feel and hear the unspoken words between them with every exhalation. It was there for the both of them, but it was too soon, it was too soon to voice these feelings.

He fell asleep feeling it and hearing it in every one of Will's exhalations, and he knew that Will was feeling and hearing the exact same thing with every one of Wesley's exhalations.


	10. A Daytime Treat

He was an asshole. Actually, he was worse than an asshole.

Three days. It had been three days since Wesley had told him that Guinan knew about their relationship. Three days since Will had told Wesley that it wouldn't affect their relationship in any way. Except, he'd been avoiding being alone with Wesley during the day, and Wesley hadn't been to see him at night.

Wesley wasn't an idiot. He knew that Will was avoiding him, knew that Will wasn't actually that busy, so, he hadn't sneaked into Will's quarters. He had seen the hurt look in Wesley's eyes, too. He hated that look. He hated it even more knowing he was the one that had put it there.

He wasn't bad at relationships, yet he was managing to screw up the best one he'd ever had. Oh. Could he really be screwing up the relationship because the fact that it was his best one scared the hell out of him?

He needed to fix this. He got up and walked over to Wesley, placing a hand on the back of his chair and leaning down to whisper in Wesley's ear.

"Wes, can you meet me in my quarters in about twenty minutes?" Wesley just sat there, pretending he hadn't heard Will.

"Please Wes."

"Fine."

It was a start at least. He headed off the bridge to his quarters. He had a lot to prepare in twenty minutes.

* * *

Will was finishing up the last of the preparations when Wesley knocked. It made him smile that Wesley was still using his knock during the day. This was fixable.

"Come in." Wesley walked into the room looking like he was absolutely forced to be there.

"So, what's this about?"

"This is an apology."

"Okay…" Wesley was looking at him like he was crazy, and perhaps he was. This was something he had wanted to do with Wesley further along in their relationship, but he figured now would be a good time for them. They needed this.

He'd actually always wanted to do this, but had never gotten around to it. He had a feeling it wouldn't be the first new exploration with Wesley.

"Okay, this is probably not what you want to hear right now, and if it were later in the day, I would start this with clothes on, but I don't want you to get anything on your clothes since you have to go back to the bridge. So, if you could take your clothes off and go sit on the bed. Please."

Wesley was definitely looking at him like he was a crazy person, but thankfully, he took of this his clothes and went to sit on the bed.

Will picked up the tray and headed over to Wesley, setting the tray on the bed and taking off his clothes and sitting next to Wes. He wanted Wes on his lap, facing him, but the look on the kid's face told him he should wait.

He took one of Wesley's hands in his and placed a kiss to each of the fingertips and then looked Wesley in the eye.

"I really am sorry."

"Is this why we're doing this in the middle of the day?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd appreciate it." Will offered Wesley a shy smile, and finally Will was rewarded with one of his own, so that Will couldn't help but kiss him.

"So Will. Why are we naked on your bed in the middle of the day with a tray of food?"

Will didn't answer, he just picked up a fat juicy strawberry and held it up to Wesley's lips. He watched Wesley open his mouth to take a bite, his teeth sinking in and dripping juice down his chin. Will quickly moved in to lick the juice from Wesley's chin. He heard the sharp intake of breath and allowed himself a smile. Wesley knew what the food was for now.

He held the strawberry up to Wesley's lips again and happened to catch a gleam in his eyes before he closed them and slowly helped Will slide the strawberry between his lips. It was completely obscene and incredibly hot and it made his mouth water.

He was there at Wesley's chin again to lick away the drops of juice that Wesley had let dribble out of his mouth. He waited until Wesley had finished chewing before feeding him the last of the strawberry.

Will was about to pull his hand away when Wesley's shot out and grabbed his wrist. He sucked Will's pointer finger into his mouth, slowly licking around the whole finger, making sure to get every lingering drop of juice. He repeated the actions on Will's thumb, keeping eye contact with Will the entire time.

Will could only stare at him, jaw dropped and mind blank. Wesley sat there and smiled at him, waiting to see what Will would do next.

Will didn't think he'd be able to get everything done that he wanted to, and honestly he didn't really care. He was actually kind of glad that he hadn't done this with anyone before. Nobody would have been able to pull it off the way Wesley was.

Will leaned back against the headboard and pulled Wesley onto his lap. They both groaned when their cocks brushed together. This was going better than he had expected.

He picked up a strawberry and held part of it in his mouth, offering the other half to Wesley. Wesley leaned in and bit down on the strawberry, juice running between them and lips brushing together. Wesley licked at Will's lips before pulling away, smiling.

Will would be pissed if he wasn't so surprised. The kid was a goddamned tease, and from the smile on Wesley's face, he knew it. He growled and pulled Wesley in for a kiss. He laughed delightedly into the kiss, so Will deepened it, making it rougher and more demanding, and Wesley responded enthusiastically.

He broke the kiss and put another strawberry partway in his mouth. This time, when Wesley leaned in to bite the strawberry, Will held him firmly in place, licking his way inside Wesley's mouth, the taste of Wesley and strawberries bursting to life on his tongue. It was delicious.

He growled again, low in his throat and felt the resounding shiver in Wesley. He pulled away, but before he could reach for another strawberry, Wesley had dipped a finger into the warmed chocolate, and was holding it up for Will. Will greedily sucked the finger into his mouth, making sure to lick off every last bit of chocolate.

When he had licked off every last drop, he dumped Wesley onto his back without any finesse and picked up the bowl of chocolate, slowly drizzling some along Wesley's chest and stomach, making sure there was some around each of his nipples.

He put the chocolate back onto the table, and picked up the bowl of whipped cream, spooning some onto each of Wesley's nipples before dipping a finger in and offering it up to Wesley. He watched as Wesley licked it off, a languorous quality to his actions and his features. He had never seen Wesley more turned on, and he wasn't even close to finishing.

He started on one whipped cream and chocolate covered nipple, licking it clean and making sure it was nice and hard, before moving onto the next. Wesley was positively writhing beneath him by the time he started licking along the chocolate trail he had made, his hands gripping Will's hair, sometimes painfully.

After licking the last drop of chocolate off of Wesley, the kid finally uttered something that was more than just a sound.

"Will." The word was broken and desperate and it made Will's toes curl. Wesley needed to come right now. He moved back up Wesley's body to whisper in his ear.

"Almost baby. I promise."

He picked up the bowl of chocolate again and drizzled it on Wesley's cock. He had planned on spending more time figuring out what Wesley liked, but he didn't want to torture Wesley too much this time. That could wait for another day. Besides, the way Wesley had moaned his name, Will would have given him anything he asked for, and he knew he would do anything to hear it again.

The first touch of Will's tongue brought out a muttered "shit" from Wesley, along with a whimper. He made quick work of the chocolate and swallowed Wesley down as far as he could take him. Will slid his mouth along the length of Wesley a few more times listening to Wesley's babble turn into a steady litany of "yesyesyes" and then coming with a shout.

Will made sure to suck every last drop out of Wesley before moving back up his body to place a quick kiss to Wesley's lips and then collapsing beside him. Will took himself into his hand, stroking gently, waiting for Wesley but needing to ease some of the ache.

Finally, Wesley rolled on top of him and kissed him thoroughly. When Wesley pulled back, he look at Will intently, a smile slowly forming. Will raised his eyebrows questioningly, but then Wesley was moving down his body. Oh! He tried to say something, but his brain and his mouth didn't seem to want to connect, and then Wesley's mouth was on him.

"Oh fuck!" It definitely wasn't his most eloquent, but Wesley was surprisingly good for his first time. He'd only had the two blowjobs from Will, and they hadn't exactly been his best work, and now all of a sudden the kid was sucking cock like a pro. If he weren't on the receiving end, then he might be a little upset by that.

He was running hot because of what he had done to Wes, so it didn't take him long.

"Wes. Gonna come," he tried to warn, but Wesley just hummed happily around his cock, and that was all it took to push him over the edge, coming in Wesley's mouth with a shout, and damned if the kid didn't even gag.

He was vaguely aware of Wes moving up his body and leaning over him, watching him recover. When Will could focus again, he saw Wesley smiling down at him, looking smug.

"So, I suck cock like a pro?" Will had the decency to blush.

"I said that out loud, did I?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. Well, I suppose you do. Brat." Wesley chuckled and lay down next to Will, laying his head on Will's shoulder.

"I do not want to go back to the bridge."

"Me neither."

"I accept your apology, by the way."

"Wes, you know I wasn't actually trying to apologize with-"

"Yeah, I know."

Wesley groaned and dragged himself out of the bed and got dressed. Will helped him smooth down his hair and the pulled him in for a kiss, hugging him tight. Wesley hugged him back, and Will wished he didn't have to let Wesley go. Still, the time they had just spent together had been worth the risk of doing it during the day.

He let go of Wesley and watched him walk out of his quarters, a constriction in his chest that he had never felt with such intensity before. He wasn't ready to tell Wesley, but he could no longer deny the feeling himself.

He had absolutely no idea how it happened, especially so soon, but he was in love with Wesley Crusher.


	11. Friday the 13th

He loved when he was off shift and could wear jeans and a t-shirt. The uniforms always left him feeling very exposed. Of course, considering where he was heading, it didn't really matter. He had the next two days off, and so did Will, so they were going to relax and watch a movie in Will's quarters, the closest they could get to an actual date.

It was still early, so when he got to Will's quarters, he knocked. He heard Will call out for him to come in. He took off his socks and sneakers, leaving them by the door, and padded over barefoot to where Will was sitting on the couch. He leaned down for a hello kiss, and then sat down next to him.

"So, what are we watching tonight?"

"Friday the 13th.'

Wesley just stared at Will, trying to figure out why they were watching that movie. He knew it wasn't some random movie choice because of the way that Will was smiling at him. He got it finally, and doubled over in laughter. Today's stardate translated to Friday the 13th.

"Will, are we seriously celebrating some silly old superstition?"

"Absolutely!"

Wesley chuckled and settled back against Will and they started the movie. Wesley just couldn't understand the irrationality behind being afraid of a day or a number. It was just ridiculous.

This movie was pretty ridiculous too, but he was actually enjoying it. Will, on the other hand, seemed very intent on distracting Wesley from the movie. One of Will's hands had slipped under his shirt and was stroking along his stomach. That wouldn't have been so bad on it's own; actually it would have been quite nice, but Will was also nipping along his ear. He let out a sigh.

"You know, I'm actually trying to watch the movie."

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't." Wesley felt a puff of warm air on his ear as Will let out a chuckle.

"Nope, not even a little." He did back off of Wesley's ear though, but when he tried to move his hand off of his stomach, Wesley held it firmly in place. Will took the hint and kept stroking Wesley's stomach.

A few minutes later though Will's mouth was at his neck. Wesley squirmed out of Will's arms and scooted over to the other side of the couch. He glanced over at Will and saw that he was pouting at him. Wesley rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the movie.

He got about ten minutes in of movie watching before he felt Will slide along the couch towards him. Will picked up his hand and turned his attention to Wesley's wrist. He pressed soft little kisses all along his wrist, gently bit down on his pulse point, and then went back to soft little kisses.

Wesley sighed happily and snuggled further back into the couch. This was exactly what he had wanted for tonight. Something relaxing. It seemed that Will had finally picked up on his mood, because when he pulled Wesley back into his arms, he placed a kiss to his cheek and then just held him.

Wesley spent the rest of the movie wrapped up in Will's arms. When the movie ended he grabbed Will's hand. He made sure to kiss Will's wrist all the way around and then bite at the pulse point exactly the way Will had done to him. Then, because he could, he sucked a bruise onto the underside of Will's wrist.

"You are such a brat. I don't know why I put up with you." Wesley laughed and turned to face Will.

"I know why," and before Will could say anything, Wesley leaned up and kissed him.

Will broke the kiss and untangled himself from Wesley. "Come on baby. Let's go to bed."

He followed Will to the bed because there was nothing else he could do. Not when Will called him baby. He loved that. It warmed him so thoroughly that he was sure he could fight hypothermia on the coldest of ice planets.

As he followed Will down onto the bed, Will smiling so brightly at him, he wondered how anyone could have thought that Friday the 13th was so unlucky.


	12. Debt Repaid

"Your mom looks like she's having a pretty serious conversation with Worf."

"I have no idea about what."

They were sitting in Ten Forward enjoying a day off. It had been about a month since Guinan had let Wesley know that she knew about their relationship. True to her word, she had kept the secret to herself. Sometimes she would sit with them and ask them how things were going. It was kind of nice to be able to talk freely in front of someone.

He continued watching Beverly and Worf. They seemed to be in a heated conversation. Will felt an ugly weight settle in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps that was an overreaction, but things had been going so well, he couldn't help but wonder what would be thrown at them next.

Wesley was talking to him. He tried to focus, but he couldn't stop wondering if there was about to be trouble.

"Will?" The sound of his name shook him out of his reverie. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"No, sorry Wes. I haven't been."

"Are you worried about what my mom and Worf are talking about?"

"Yeah I am."

"Do you think we should be worried?" Will didn't answer. Beverly and Worf had just finished their discussion. Beverly headed out of Ten Forward, and she did not look happy. When she had left, Worf headed over to where he and Wes were sitting, and sat down.

"What can we do for you, Worf?" he asked, even though he had a feeling he knew what this was about."

"Wesley, your mother has asked me to…essentially, she wants me to spy on you. She wants to find out who you are seeing, and since the computer seems unable to locate you…" Worf trailed off, and Wesley blushed, looking entirely too guilty.

"Wes, you didn't?" Wesley's blush deepened and he wouldn't look Will in the eye. "How did you even manage? You need a senior officer…Geordi. You got Geordi to do it for you, didn't you?"

Wesley was beet red now and seemed to find something very interesting on his feet. He mumbled a very quiet "yes" and Will burst out laughing.

"Wesley! I can't believe you did that. I've been wondering about why your mom just didn't ask the computer where you were. I should have known you would do something like that." Wesley finally looked up from his shoes.

"Will, you sound proud."

"Huh, well, yeah. I guess I am."

"Well, now that the two of you have that figured out, I want to discuss what we are going to do about this, Wesley."

"Wait, you want to help Wesley?"

"I know it was Wesley who figured out about the anniversary of my Age of Ascension, and I know it was Wesley's idea to celebrate the event on the holodeck. I never told him how much I appreciated it, and I think that this is a good way to repay him."

Will could only stare at Wesley. He had obviously been working hard to keep their secret, and if people on the ship hadn't liked him so much, then they would probably be in trouble. It was a humbling thought.

"Wesley, I want to help, but I am going to need some more information, especially since you seem desperate to keep it a secret. You aren't ashamed by the relationship, are you?"

"No, definitely not."

"From what your mother told me, the guy is older than you. Are you being forced into anything? Is he hurting you? Is he threatening you?"

'What? No! It's nothing like that."

"How much older than you is he?"

"Well…" Wesley trailed off. Will felt bad for him. All of this secrecy was just not good for him.

"Is he in his early twenties?"

"Well, no. Look, Worf, I would tell you who he is to make this easier on you, but that decision really isn't up to me. I can't answer these questions." Wesley was frustrated now, and he'd just left the perfect opening for Will to tell Worf about them. Before Will could even think about whether he wanted to say something or not, Worf spoke up again.

"Wesley, I wouldn't care if you were sleeping with the Captain-"

"Ew, gross. And that's not what this is about." Wesley blushed when he realized what he had said.

"You mean to tell me that you're seeing an older guy, and you're not having sex? Are you sure he's not just making nice now so that he can take advantage of you later?" Wesley's blush deepened horribly, and he looked like he wanted to throw himself down a couple of flights of stairs.

"Worf, I get to set the pace of the relationship, and he's a good guy. It's not like that. It's an actual relationship. He's a decent guy. Trust me." With that, Wesley let his head drop down to the table, catching the attention of Guinan.

"What's going on here, gentlemen?"

"Well, Wesley's mother asked Worf to find out who the guy is that Wes is seeing. Worf wants to help Wesley out because he owes him. Wesley can't give Worf any information because he doesn't want to give away who it is. Wesley did say that he would willing tell Worf who it is, but it's not up to him."

"I see."

"Wesley, I just don't understand the need for secrecy. You aren't ashamed and he isn't forcing you into anything…wait, is he a senior officer?" Wesley just groaned, not bothering to lift his head from the table. He glanced at Guinan, and she gave him a tiny nod.

He looked back at Wesley - poor Wesley, who had to take the brunt of the secrecy, even though it was Will who was risking everything.

"Worf," he said, not taking his eyes off of Wesley. "Worf, it's me he's seeing." Wesley's head shot up. He looked at Will with his mouth hanging open.

"Commander?" Will turned to face Worf.

"Yes Worf, Wesley is seeing a senior officer. It's my quarters he's sneaking into at night." He wasn't embarrassed and he wasn't ashamed, nor did he have any other bad feelings that he was worried he might have when something like this happened. He didn't care. It was in this moment that he realized he would willingly tell everyone on the ship if he could.

He looked over at Wesley again, who was positively beaming at him. Will smiled at him, but returned his attention to Worf.

"So, how are you going to handle Wesley's mother?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll think of something. And Commander, your secret is safe with me. I owe Wesley that much; however, Wesley, if Will ever hurts you, I want you to let me know."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Worf, but I will."

"Wesley, Commander." Worf got up and walked out of Ten Forward, leaving him and Wesley with Guinan.

"That was incredibly awkward. Thank you for telling him, Will."

"Jesus, this keeps getting more and more difficult."

"Don't worry, the two of you will be all right." Guinan smiled at them and went back to the bar.

"Will, I meant it. Thank you for telling Worf. I know how much you have to lose." Wesley was looking at him with wide earnest eyes.

"Wesley, if I could, I would tell everyone on this ship." Wesley smiled and looked at him like he was Wesley's entire universe, and maybe he was. That wasn't such a bad thought.

* * *

They were relaxing on the couch in Will's quarters when the door chime sounded. Will froze until he heard Worf call out to them.

"You're gonna have to teach him your knock."

"I can do that."

"Come in."

"Commander, Wesley, I just wanted to let you know that Beverly will not be trying to figure out the guy Wesley is seeing anymore."

"How the hell did you manage that, Worf?"

"It doesn't matter, just know that it's been taken care of."

"Worf, I don't know how to thank you."

"As I told you Commander, I did this for Wesley. Goodnight, Commander, Wesley." He watched Worf walk out of his quarters.

"Jesus Wes. If you didn't have the crew wrapped around your little finger, we'd be dead."

"Does that bother you?"

"I feel like I should be doing more. I should be looking out for us. You shouldn't be, and neither should other people."

"Oh, I get it. You need to be the big strong man." There was no bite to Wesley's words, and when Will turned to look at him, Wesley was smiling. Will sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it."

"I know. Just don't beat yourself up over it."

"Don't you ever get tired of being an insufferable know it all?" He was smiling when he said it, and Wesley just rolled his eyes at him.

"You know, Will, maybe you're the one who's the brat." Wesley shot up off the couch and ran towards the bed, Will close on his heels. He tackled Wesley onto the bed and a short wrestling match ended with Will being pinned to the bed, even though Wesley was no match for him.

They lay there laughing, limbs tangled and Will thought about how things could had gone much differently today. They had been lucky. Wesley had been lucky. He should be more worried, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. If he spent all of this time worrying, then he wouldn't get to enjoy the time he spent with Wesley. It wasn't as if they weren't careful.

Besides, Guinan was right. They would be all right.


	13. The Best Kind of Relaxation

It was the middle of the day, and it was a huge risk. He couldn't help it though. It made it more exciting. They didn't do it often. It would be easier to be caught that way. He was on the bridge today, but Wesley wasn't.

So, Will was taking his lunch in his quarters. And what a delectable lunch it was. Wesley was on his stomach, naked beneath him. His back was slick and shiny with massage oil, and Will was working his hands all along Wesley's back, eliciting little moans and whimpers as he did.

Wesley was completely boneless beneath him as he moved down from his back to knead his ass and thighs. He could feel the way that Wesley was tensing under him again, could hear the subtle difference in his moans.

Suddenly, Wesley had pushed up on his knees and was smiling shyly at Will over his shoulder, a clear invitation to make the massage more intimate. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't been hoping that this would happen after the massage.

He wanted to watch and kiss Wesley while he did this though, so he gently pushed Wesley onto his back, giving him a quick kiss before pouring more oil onto his hand.

He stretched out next to Wesley and distracted him with kisses as he let one finger circle around his hole. He began to press in gently and was unsurprised to find resistance. He broke off the kiss long enough for a whispered "relax for me baby, just relax" before kissing him again.

He felt Wesley relax and when he had on finger pressed all the way in, he broke off the kiss so that he could watch Wesley as he worked his finger in and out. Wesley's eyes were closed and his lips were parted, soft sighs and moans escaping from his opened mouth.

He removed his finger and added more oil before pressing two fingers in. He watched as Wesley breathed and relaxed through the burn. When Wesley had relaxed, he began to scissor his fingers to work Wesley open.

When he felt he had worked Wesley open the best he could with two fingers, he rubbed his fingers over Wesley's prostate and watched as Wesley's eyes shot open as he cried out, grabbing fistfuls of sheets.

He kept up the prostate massage as Wesley began to writhe and moan beneath him. He pulled out his fingers and chuckled when Wesley groaned with the loss. He poured more oil onto his fingers and slid three fingers into Wesley. Wesley didn't even notice the stretch this time as he rocked himself onto Will's fingers.

He rubbed steadily against Wesley's prostate, watching as pre-come beaded onto the tip of Wesley's cock. He wanted nothing more than to lick it up, to get the taste of Wesley in his mouth. He craved that taste.

He would wait though. He wanted, no _needed_, to hear that one word from Wesley. His patience was rewarded when Wesley let out the desperate and broken "Will". Will groaned and took Wesley into his mouth as deep as he could take him. Then he backed off and swirled his tongue around the head before hollowing his cheeks and sliding back down, sucking and licking until Wesley came hard.

Will sucked down every drop greedily, savoring the taste of Wesley. It didn't matter how bad come tasted, it was pure Wesley and he loved it.

Wesley's eyes were closed and he had a goofy grin on his face. He placed a quick kiss to Wesley's slackened lips and then lay down next to him, taking himself into his own hand. It only took a few quick strokes for Will to spill all over his hand.

Will cleaned the both of them up, then got out of bed and got dressed. He pulled the covers over Wesley since he was already half asleep. Wesley cocooned himself into the covers and muttered something unintelligible when Will gave him one last kiss before heading back to the bridge.


	14. At Death's Door

He was gagged, blindfolded, bound, and naked. He'd been beaten, starved, and drugged. The cell he was in was cold, too cold. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever been so cold. He was weak now. So weak he could hardly stand. He had lost track of time. He could have been here for weeks. He could have been here for days.

He could die on this planet, the possibility of it increasing the longer he was stuck here. He could die here and he would never get to tell Wesley that he loved him.

Here he was, at death's door, and he was thinking about Wesley. If that didn't put things in perspective, then he didn't know what would. He had known he was in love with Wesley, but apparently he cared even more deeply than he had realized.

And now, he might never get to see Wesley again. He might never get to see that bright smile aimed directly at him, or hear the sound of his laughter. He might never get to watch Wesley figure out another puzzle that the rest of the crew couldn't. He really was too smart for his own good. He might never get to hold Wesley in his arms again, or run his hands over smooth bare skin, or feel those soft lips pressed to his.

He wouldn't even be there to see Wesley turn eighteen, and that was only a month away. That would mean they'd been together for about eight months now. Eight months of sneaking around. Eight months, and this is how it would end. It wasn't fair. They still had so much to learn about each other, so much to show each other, so many things that he hoped they could do one day - like go out on a date.

He heard the guards enter his cell, and he was pulled roughly to his feet. He wished he could fight them off but he was just so weak. As it was, they half dragged him out of his cell.

When they finally stopped, his bound wrists were pulled above him, and he could only assume that they were being tied to something. Sure enough, when they walked away, he tugged. He couldn't move. Whatever they had planned for him, he was meant to remain standing.

He heard talking around him, and then he heard a familiar voice. His captors were talking to Captain Picard. That meant he was probably on the viewscreen, which meant that if Wesley was on the bridge, he could see him. The talking continued, but he could only make out bits and pieces. That was when he heard the crack of a whip. It fell into place. They were going to torture him to get what they wanted from Picard, and if Picard didn't give them what they wanted, they would kill him. From what he could understand, they were going to make Picard watch. He really hoped that Wesley wasn't on the bridge. This was not something he needed to see.

He felt the first bite of the whip across his back. He tried not to focus on the pain. He just tried to keep his mind working. He knew that Picard wouldn't take Wesley off of the bridge.

The second slash of the whip fell across the back of his thighs. He couldn't help it. He yelled into his gag. He wondered if Worf would force Wesley off the bridge against Picard's orders.

This time, the whip lashed out against his ass. He cried out against the gag, his breathing becoming labored. He hoped Wesley wouldn't be able to hear him as well as see him. He hoped someone would have enough sense to get him off the bridge.

The whip was on his back again. Again he cried out against his gag, desperately trying keep his footing. It was too soon to allow himself to start dangling from whatever they had him strung up too. It wouldn't be much longer though, considering how weak he was. He didn't want to lose his footing while there was still a chance that Wesley was on the bridge.

He felt the whip on the back of his thighs again. There was so much pain. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to remain conscious. He wanted to tell Wesley that he was sorry and that he loved him. Oh how he loved him.

The whip lashed out in quick succession against his ass and then his back. He finally lost his footing, and he couldn't gain it back. Unbidden tears leaked from his eyes, most trapped by the blindfold, but a few tracking down his face. He lost track of where the whip was hitting him, a steady mantra of "I love you, Wesley" and "please don't let Wesley be on the bridge" running through his mind as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

He regained consciousness slowly, an incessant beeping noise the first thing he heard. He had no idea where he was, and his eyes were stubbornly refusing to open. He was lying on his stomach and he could feel that it wasn't cold ground beneath him. It didn't feel like he was bound or gagged either. He could hear quiet arguing nearby.

"Mom, why can't I go see him?"

"Wesley, he's not even awake. I know you're upset by what happened, but you don't need to be here to see him right now."

He never thought he'd hear that voice again. That meant that he was in sickbay, and damn it, Beverly was being a pain. Why couldn't she just let Wesley come see him? He tried to make a noise, but all he managed was a quiet little groan, not loud enough for them to hear. He tried again and heard them stop arguing.

"Will?" Beverly was at his side in an instant. "Will, can you hear me?" He grunted because that was the best he could do at the moment.

"Will, can you open your eyes for me?" His eyelids were so heavy, but he knew he needed to try harder. He knew that Wesley was standing nearby, watching, completely forgotten by his mother for the moment.

It took a huge amount of effort, but he finally managed to open his eyes. When he was able to focus, he saw Beverly standing next to him, running her tricorder over him. Wesley was standing off to the side, arms crossed, hands balled into fists, biting his lip so hard he was probably drawing blood. Wesley was extremely pale, but he was a sight for sore eyes, and still so incredibly beautiful.

Beverly held a glass of water with a straw to his lips, and he drank gratefully.

"Well Will, you're coming along nicely, but it was touch and go there for a while."

"Mom." Beverly jumped when she heard Wesley speak. "Wesley, what are you still doing here?"

"Mom, can I have a minute alone with Will?"

"Wesley, I thought I told you to leave."

"Beverly," he managed to croak out, "let him stay."

Beverly looked at the both of them, and for a terrible moment, he thought she was going to refuse and start yelling. Instead she let out a put upon sigh.

"Fine, but you only have five minutes. That's all." She stormed away and pulled the privacy curtain around them. Wesley picked up the water and held the straw to Will's lips. It felt wonderful being able to drink water again, and he was so incredibly thirsty.

"Will, I can't stay. Right now everyone thinks that I'm just freaked out by what I saw on the bridge. If I stay now while you're awake, I'm sure I'll give us away."

"I know. I understand. It's okay."

"I just really needed to see you." He smiled sadly down at Will, running a hand through Will's hair.

"You'll come see me in my quarters when I'm released from here, won't you?"

"Nothing could stop me." Wesley looked like he was holding back tears now. "Will, I have to go now." The hand that had been running through his hair moved down to rest on his cheek. Wesley leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I'm so glad you're back," and with that, Wesley was gone. Will hated to see him go, but Wesley was right. They would give themselves away if Wesley stayed around. He was thankful he had gotten to see Wesley, even for just a brief moment. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, he was still in sickbay, but Worf was sitting next to his biobed.

"Worf."

"Commander."

"What happened on the bridge, Worf."

"Commander, sir, I think it's best if you talk to Wesley about what happened."

"Was it bad?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than him, I think."

"Commander, I did the best I could."

"I don't doubt that, Worf. Thank you." Worf gave him a nod and left Will alone with his thoughts. He just wished he were back in his own quarters so that he could see Wesley and reassure Wesley. He had come back alive and in one piece, and he was pretty sure that Wesley was even more desperate than he for the contact.

Never before had he so badly wanted to hold someone in his arms. It wasn't that he'd never been in love, although, considering how strongly he felt about Wesley, maybe he never had been. He'd certainly never loved anyone so deeply before, and he had no idea how that was even possible. What had Wesley done to him?

Will snorted. That had to be the easiest question ever. It was the shy smiles, the bright laughter, the late night conversations, and the lunch conversations. It was the way he trusted Will implicitly. It was Wesley's intelligence. Sure, he could be arrogant about it, but the kid was a fucking genius. It was how easily they got along despite the age difference. It was the way Wesley looked at him.

Beverly walked up to him then, interrupting his thoughts.

"How are you feeling today, Will?"

"Ready to be back in my own bed."

"I know, I just want to make sure the drugs have completely left your system, and that your wounds are as healed as I can get them." Beverly worked in silence for a few minutes, and when she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"He's really taking this hard."

"He should have been taken off the bridge immediately."

"I know. I already had words with Jean-Luc."

"Good. I plan on having words with him too."

"Thank you Will, for looking out for him."

"He's a good kid, Beverly. You can't help but want to protect him."

"Yes…try and get some rest. I should be able to release you tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Great. Another night without Wesley.

* * *

Beverly was good on her word though. He'd spent three nights and three days in sickbay. He'd been released so late in the day that he had worried he would be forced to spend another night in sickbay. It could have been worse though. It could have been a lot worse.

It was getting late, and he was starting to worry that Wesley wasn't going to show. There's no way he wouldn't know that he had been released.

Finally, he heard the swish of the door, and then Wesley was standing beside the bed.

"Aren't you going to get into bed?"

"Actually, can you roll over, Will?" Will hesitated before speaking.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea, Wes?"

"Please, Will. Just…please." Wesley was looking at him with pleading eyes. He was fighting a losing battle. He really didn't think Wesley should be doing this just yet. He sighed and rolled over.

He could hear Wesley stripping out of his clothes and making the lights brighter. He could hear the sharp intake of breath when Wesley removed the covers from his body. Beverly had done the best she could, but there was scarring.

Wesley straddled him and leaned down. He could feel Wesley's lips and tongue on his back, working in a pattern. He was tracing Will's scars. Will felt a fluttering in his stomach and a warmth flood through his body. Jesus, the kid loved him.

Wesley took his time, making sure that each and every scar had been completely touched by his lips, by his tongue. By the time Wesley reached his thighs, Will could feel tears splashing down on him, though Wesley kept silent. Will was nearly in tears himself.

Finally, Wesley finished and lay down next to Will. He could feel Wesley's erection pressed against him, and wasn't the least bit surprised. He had nearly lost Will, and now Will was back, next to him, and Wesley was touching him and kissing him and just wanted to be as close as humanly possible to him. So really, he shouldn't have been surprised by the next thing out of Wesley's mouth, except he was.

"I need you, Will," and as if to prove his point, he had begun to shift restlessly against Will.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Wesley." Wesley froze next to him.

"You've never questioned me before. Do you not want to?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I want to."

"Then what's the problem? We've been together for about eight months. I turn eighteen next month."

"I thought we would wait until you turned eighteen."

"That was my plan too, but I need this now." Wesley was sitting up now, glaring at him, the hurt in his eyes apparent.

"Wes, I just don't think you're in the right frame of mind to decide this. You're too emotional."

"I almost lost you Will!" He was shouting now and had moved to the edge of the bed. He was fumbling around for his clothing.

"No, Wes. Don't go." He made a move to reach out for Wesley but Wesley shoved him back hard.

"Don't touch me!" He was crying openly now, sobs wracking his body. Will gave him the space he wanted, scooting back in the bed to sit against the headboard.

"You were missing for two days. I had to go to work like everything was normal. I had to pretend that you being missing didn't affect me more than the others. I slept in your bed both nights, crying, hoping they would be able to find you. I felt so helpless and so alone. And then the third day…" Wesley trailed off. The third day was the day he had been on the bridge, watching as Will was being tortured.

"Wes, tell me what happened." Wesley looked at him.

"You want to know everything?"

"Yes, please." Wesley was still sitting on the edge of the bed, hands gripping the edge and body tense. He looked ready to flee at any moment. He took a deep breath and started talking.

* * *

_He didn't want to go back to the bridge again. He just wanted to curl up in Will's bed until Will was safely back on the ship. He felt like a huge chunk of him was missing._

_He dragged himself onto the bridge and sat in his chair. It was so lonely there without Will sitting behind him. He had to act professional though. The Captain would take nothing less._

_He zoned out while discussion went on about Will, when Worf announced that they were being hailed. Suddenly, Will was up on the viewscreen. Wesley swallowed hard and tried to keep a calm and steady composure._

_Will looked awful. He was naked and gagged and blindfolded. His bound wrists were tied to a beam. He looked like he had been beaten, and he could barely stand on his own two feet._

_That was when the whip lashed out. Wesley couldn't contain his flinch or his cry. He watched in horror, unable to close his eyes or look away, even though he knew that he should._

_He was vaguely aware of Worf arguing with the Captain about him staying on the bridge. That was an argument he knew Worf wouldn't win._

_He watched until Will could no longer stand on his own. He was completely frozen in place. He jumped when he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked up into the face of Worf._

"_Come with me." Worf practically yanked Wesley out of his chair, which wasn't really a bad thing since Wesley wasn't entirely sure he could move._

"_Worf, I thought I ordered you to leave him on the bridge."_

"_With all due respect, Captain, do you really want to explain to his mother why he was on the bridge for so long watching this?" The Captain contemplated the situation, and it seemed letting Wesley off the bridge was the lesser of two evils._

"_Carry on Worf, but I need you back here immediately."_

_Yes sir." _

_As Worf dragged Wesley to the turbolift, he happened to catch a glimpse of Deanna. It looked like she was having a hard time keeping herself together. Wesley remembered that her and Will used to be together. She'd probably want to comfort Will after this. She wouldn't get the chance to, though. That was Wesley's job. It was what Wesley wanted and needed to do._

"_Wesley," Worf said when they got into the turbolift. "I need you to keep it together until I can get you to Will's quarters." Worf still had a grip on his arm, for which he was grateful. He thought he might fall otherwise._

_He heard Worf call Guinan, but didn't pay any attention. He kept thinking about what he had seen on the bridge. He was sure he would have nightmares for quite some time._

_As Worf dragged him out of the turbolift and headed to Will's quarters, Wesley became very aware of the fact that he might never see Will again, that seeing Will whipped would be the last time he would see him alive._

_He felt the bile rise to his throat, and shoved past Worf when they reached Will's quarters. He ran to the head, barely making it in time to hurl._

_He was still dry heaving when he felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. So Guinan had arrived then._

"_Wesley, I have to get back to the bridge. Give me your commbadge." Wesley handed it over to Worf. "Wesley, I'm going to set my override code to the door so that only I can get in." Wesley nodded._

_Suddenly, Worf was leaning down right in front of him. "Wesley, I will get him back." Wesley nodded again. He was incapable of much more._

_Worf left him with Guinan, and Wesley let her help him clean up and get into Will's bed. She pulled up a chair to sit next to him and took his hand into hers._

"_Do you want to talk?"_

"_Thanks, but I don't think I can."_

"_That's okay. I'll just stay here until you fall asleep."_

_Wesley finally let the tears he'd been holding back fall to the pillow. Will's pillow. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Will. An empty ache settled in the pit of his stomach, and he felt like his heart was breaking in two. _

_Guinan just squeezed his hand tighter and let him cry. That night, he cried himself to sleep._

_He awoke to someone gently shaking him._

"_Wesley."_

"_Worf?"_

"_Come on, Wesley. Get up and make yourself presentable."_

"_Wait, what? Will?"_

"_He's been in sickbay since last night. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner."_

"_Is he going to be okay?"_

"_He's going to be fine."_

_Wesley freshened up and got his commbadge back from Worf. He made his way to sickbay, palms sweating and heart pounding._

"_Wesley," his mother greeted him when he got to sickbay. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry this happened to Will." She hugged him, and over her shoulder he saw Will. His Will. Back, alive and whole. _

_

* * *

_

"And you know the rest." Tears were still streaming down Wesley's face, and now there were tears running down Will's face as well. He had left Wesley alone when he was talking, but now he moved and sat behind him, wrapping his arms around Wesley's slender frame, pressing his face into Wesley's neck so that he could feel his tears.

They sat there, an occasional sniffle the only thing breaking the silence. He pressed a couple of kisses to the back of Wesley's neck, and then along his ear, letting his lips linger.

"Wesley," he whispered. "It was you I was thinking about when I was down there. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought about all of the things that I would miss about you and all of the things that we would never get to do, the things that I would never get to tell you. Oh, Wesley." He breathed out Wesley's name on a sigh.

He held Wesley tighter and kissed Wesley's cheek.

"Wesley. I love you, Wesley. So much." He heard the sharp intake of breath from Wesley, and then Wesley had turned his head to face Will and was kissing him.

"Oh Will. I love you too." Wesley's hand found the back of Will's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Will let one of his hands slide down Wesley's body. He had noticed that Wesley's erection had never completely gone away, and was now at full attention again. He still wasn't surprised. All of Wesley's emotions were mixed together. He was confused. His body was confused.

Wesley whimpered into his mouth when he took him into his hand. Wesley broke the kiss to lean back against Will. He stroked slowly, knowing it probably wouldn't take much to send Wesley over the edge. Tears were still streaming down Wesley's face, even as he moaned in pleasure.

A few strokes, and Wesley shuddered through his release, spilling silently onto Will's hand. Wesley watched through heavily lidded eyes as Will licked his hand clean.

When he finished, he moved them to the center of the bed. They both needed this. It wasn't about the sex; instead, it was about the connection. It was about all of the feelings and the emotions that came from having sex with someone you loved. _That _was what Wesley wanted, and there was no denying that Will wanted it too.

He lay Wesley down and grabbed the lube and the towel before covering Wesley's body with his own. Wesley watched as he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Wesley's lips. Will did that a few more times, but then Wesley was smiling, his hands moving to the back of Will's head and neck to bring him in for a deeper kiss. It was sweet and sensual. They lazily explored each other's mouths. Wesley's tears had finally subsided, but Will didn't doubt that they would be back before the night was up.

He kissed Wesley until they were both breathless and a bit lightheaded. He was taking his time, not wanting to rush this. He wanted to make sure that it was good for Wesley.

He pulled back from Wesley's lips so that he could place light kisses along Wesley's face, leaving butterfly kisses along his cheeks. Wesley's eyes were closed, his face completely slack with bliss, the ghost of a smile on his lips. His hair was still too perfect though. He ran a hand through Wesley's hair, completely mussing it up.

When Will looked back down, Wesley was peering up at him, the smile more apparent. He was so beautiful. Will smiled back at him, unable to resist giving him another kiss before moving on to his neck.

He had yet to mark Wesley's neck, and really he had no intention of doing it now, but when he was licking along the side of Wesley's neck, he shivered. He licked at it again, and Wesley shivered again. He sucked gently and the shiver was more pronounced. He sucked a little harder and Wesley groaned, so he bit down causing Wesley to cry out, arching up against him. He licked at the mark he had just made, soothing the tender skin.

He left Wesley's neck moving down to capture a nipple with his teeth, tugging lightly, then swirling his tongue around before closing his lips around it and sucking. He lavished the same attention on the other nipple. Wesley was writing underneath him, fingers scratching lightly along his back, moaning and gasping.

He kissed his way down Wesley's stomach and along his hips. Wesley was hard again and already leaking pre-come. He licked the pearly drop before sucking in just the head, enjoying the taste of Wesley, and the groan that it produced.

Will grabbed the lube, sliding one slicked up finger in easily. Will chuckled to himself. Wesley had become addicted to being finger fucked, not that Will minded, and it turned out to be pretty useful right now.

Wesley had worked hard on learning to relax his muscles, and he was no longer as tight as he had been the first time, so Will was able to slide a second finger in just as easily. He scissored his fingers, stretching Wesley as best as he could before slipping in a third finger. He made sure to brush over Wesley's prostate, spending more time than was really necessary to make sure that Wesley was properly prepped.

When he felt that he had prepped Wesley the best he could, he slicked himself up with lube. Slowly, gently, he began to press in, one hand petting Wesley's stomach, hoping to maintain Wesley's state of relaxation.

He watched as Wesley closed his eyes and worked on forcing his muscles to relax, breathing through the worst of the burn, and before Will realized it, he was all the way in.

He braced himself over Wesley, who immediately wrapped his arms and legs around Will. Will chuckled, and then a smiling Wesley was pulling him in for a kiss. Will started to move, slowly, wanting Wesley to get used to it, and not wanting to hurt him.

Wesley wrapped his arms even tighter around Will, groaning softly into his mouth, but Will wanted nothing more than to hold Wesley in his arms. He moved up and back, onto his knees, taking Wesley with him so that he was straddling Will's lap. He held Wesley tight as he began to thrust faster, watching as Wesley shifted to find the best angle.

Will knew he had found it when Wesley threw his head back and closed his eyes, gasps and moans escaping his parted lips. His fingers dug into Will's shoulders and he started to move, meeting Will's thrusts.

They found an easy, steady rhythm, like they had been doing this for years instead of it being the first time. He could feel Wesley getting closer, so he reached one hand down between them to stroke Wesley. As soon as he touched him though, his eyes shot open. He was on the verge of tears again, and he looked a little scared and a little vulnerable. He pulled Wesley in closer so he could whisper to him.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. I've got you and I'm not letting go. It's okay, baby. I love you." Wesley bit into his shoulder hard, stifling his shout, tears streaming down onto Will, his release spilling onto Will's hand for the second time that night. Wesley's body was positively trembling from the intensity of the orgasm.

That was all it took to send Will over the edge, crying out and releasing his seed inside of Wesley's body, and oh wasn't that a beautiful thing.

They collapsed onto the bed, Will's full weight resting on Wesley, though he didn't seem to care. His limbs were still wrapped around Will, and he was stroking a hand down Will's spine.

It took a hell of a lot of effort, but Will lifted himself off of Wesley and grabbed the towel, cleaning them both up as best he could. He rolled over to lie on his back next to Wesley. Wesley immediately wrapped himself around Will, and damn it, Will was feeling a bit needy and clingy too, so he gave into desire, rolled over to face Wesley, and clung.

He could feel slight tremors still going through Wesley's body, remnants of the orgasm and the overwhelming emotions. They lay in each other's arms, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Wesley moved first, kissing Will so sweetly. Will pulled out of this kiss.

"You okay baby?"

"Mmm, yeah. Will, that was…" he trailed off smiling. Will huffed out a chuckle.

"Yeah, it was."

Wesley's expression suddenly sobered, and he bit his lip.

"What's the matter, Wes?"

"It's just…well, I don't have to be on the bridge tomorrow, and you don't have to be on the bridge tomorrow…" Will smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." They deserved a day to spend together. They deserved some time alone. They needed this. He reached out for his commbadge.

"Riker to Worf."

"Yes Commander."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes sir. I'm in my quarters."

"Worf, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"I can arrange for minor accidents throughout the day to keep Beverly busy, and I'll give you my override code so that nobody can come in and bother you. I thought of just telling Beverly to leave Wesley alone, but I thought that it might be too obvious as to who he was with." Will's mouth dropped open, and he looked over at Wesley, who was laughing.

"Worf, how did you know I was going to ask - no, I don't want to know. Worf, I really owe you one. Thank you." He got the override code from Worf and said goodnight, turning his attention back to Wesley.

"Looks like we've got the whole day to ourselves tomorrow."

"Thanks Will."

"I think we earned it."

Wesley kissed him and buried his face into Will's neck, pressing as close to Will as was humanly possible.

"I love you Will," he murmured into Will's neck. He kissed the top of Wesley's head. "I love you too, Wes."


	15. Aftershock

He awoke with a smile, soft kisses being pressed to his face. He opened his eyes to see Wesley smiling down at him. He pulled Wesley down for a proper kiss.

Kissing Wesley was like a drug, a habit that he just couldn't seem to quit. One that he didn't want to quit. It made him dizzy with need, but they couldn't. Not yet. They needed to talk first.

He ran a hand down Wesley's body, resting it on the smooth curve of Wesley's ass. Wesley sighed into his mouth. Seemed like Wesley was ready to go for round two. Will pulled out of the kiss.

"Are you sore?"

"Not really. No. Why? Are you ready to go again?" Wesley looked so excited and so happy, and fuck, the kid was glowing. Will really hated to tell him no, but they really needed to talk.

"Later." The smile vanished and he could read the disappointment in Wesley's eyes. He hated that he was the one to put that there.

"Aw Wes. Don't look at me like that. Later, I promise. We need to talk first." Wesley pushed away from Will and flopped down on his back, sighing heavily. Will bit his lip to keep his own sigh from escaping.

"Why are you being difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult. I just don't want to talk."

"We need to talk, Wes."

"Why? Didn't I talk enough last night?"

"Wesley." But Wesley didn't say anything. Instead, he got out of bed. Will panicked for a moment. Would Wesley really leave when they had the whole day to themselves? He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when he heard water running. He wasn't leaving after all.

He freshened up himself when Wesley was done, and when he finished he came out to find Wesley standing with his back to Will, ramrod straight, the tension in his muscles obvious to even someone who didn't know him as well as Will did.

He was afraid Wesley would push him away if he touched him, but he couldn't just let him stand there with all of that tension. Will felt himself relax when Wesley didn't push him away, allowing Will to massage Wesley's back until he finally relaxed against Will, allowing Will to wrap his arms around him. Wesley finally spoke.

"I know first hand how dangerous it can be out here. I always knew there was a possibility of losing my mom, especially after my father, and that sucks, but these past few days made me very aware of the fact that the thought of losing you scares the hell out of me, and _that_ also scares the hell out of me."

"Last night?" Wesley turned in his arms, wrapping his own around Will's neck. Wesley kissed him once and pulled away smiling. He was glad that Wes knew exactly what Will was talking about.

"I meant what I said last night. I love you Will, but this is all so new and exciting and…"

"Scary?" Wesley let out a chuckle. "Yeah, scary. What was your first love like?"

"Nothing like this." Wesley cocked his head and looked at Will questioningly. After the past few days, there was no way that he could keep this from Wesley, and he definitely didn't want to. After a scare like that, he never wanted to keep anything from Wesley again.

"Well, I've been in love, or at least I think I have."

"You _think_ you've been in love?"

"It's not so simple. I was in love at the time, and this sounds like something out of some fucking cheesy romantic movie, but it's never been quite like this before. I've certainly never loved anyone so deeply before."

Wesley's face didn't give anything away as he pulled out of Will's embrace, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed. He sat on the bed against the headboard and patted the empty spot next to him for Will to join him. He had just confessed something huge to Wesley and the kid still hadn't said anything yet.

Still, he sat down on the bed next to Wesley, who immediately leaned against him, tilting his head up to pull Will in for a kiss.

"Will, you have no idea what it means to me for you to admit to me what you just did. I want you to know that, but now, I believe this talking thing goes both ways."

Will snorted. "Right. Of course." He was ready to tell Wesley the rest of it.

"Like you said earlier, we know what we're getting into when we sign up for this. I've never been worried about myself. If I died, then it was in the line of duty. Not that I wanted to die or anything, but I was prepared for it. I knew it was a possibility. I can deal with away missions gone bad, and this one may have been worse, but I'll get over it. But now I have you and I love you, and I hate that you have to deal with these bad away missions now too. It changes things. I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to have to deal with losing me. It makes me not want to go on away missions, and I can't have that. I have to be on the top of my game, or I will get hurt."

Wesley straddled him and held Will's face in his hands.

"Don't worry, Will. This is just something we'll have to deal with. Together."

"I know."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be just fine."

He smiled at Wesley. He wasn't lying. He would be just fine. It was just something they would have to deal with, just like any other couple on the ship. Wesley must have seen that he was telling the truth because he smiled at Will and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Good, because I believe you promised me sex."

Will couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"Brat," he whispered, but he pulled Wesley in for a kiss. He had promised him sex after all.


	16. The Switch

He woke up shaking, panting, and drenched in sweat. Another nightmare. It had been two weeks since that horrible away mission, and while he wasn't having nightmares every night, they were graphic enough that it felt that way.

He groaned and got out of bed, the covers already off, having been kicked onto the floor during his nightmare. He changed clothes and walked out of the bedroom only to run into his mother.

"Another nightmare?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard you yelling."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, it's fine, Wes. Does this have anything to do with what you saw on the bridge?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should go talk to Deanna."

"No. Actually, I've been talking to Will about it."

No harm in telling her some of the truth. There was no way that he could go to Deanna. Will couldn't either, and Wesley felt terrible about that, but there wasn't anything he could really do about it. If either of them went to Deanna, they'd be busted.

"Well, as long as you're talking to someone. Does he have someone that he's talking to? Is he doing okay?"

"He actually does have someone he's talking to, and most of the time you'd never know anything had happened to him. Will is strong."

"I'm glad he's doing okay. I take it you're about to head off to the boyfriend since you can't sleep." That really shouldn't have made Wesley blush, but it did.

"Yeah, I am." His mom got that look on her face. The one he knew meant that she wanted to ask more questions but was refraining from doing so.

"I'm sorry Mom. I am. And it's not that I don't want you to know who he is, just not yet."

"I know, Wes. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He left their quarters and made his way to Will's. He wondered, not for the first time, if Worf had something on his mother, and that was how he was getting her to leave him and Will alone. He wondered what his mother wouldn't want getting out.

He got to Will's, stripped out of his clothes, and was about to crawl into bed when he noticed that Will was thrashing and muttering. He was having another nightmare too. Will let out an inhuman scream and Wesley was on the bed trying to wake him up. Will woke up gasping for air, eyes unfocused.

"Will, you're okay now. I've got you."

"Wesley?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He pulled Will into his arms and was surprised when Will rolled over, burying his face in Wesley's neck and wrapping his arms around him. His body was shaking from the intensity of his sobs.

Wesley just ran his hands along Will's back, soothing him and telling him that he loved him and that he had him and that everything would be all right. All Wesley could think about was the fact that this nightmare had definitely been worse than any of the other ones he'd had so far. Will hadn't reacted this badly to any of the other ones.

He didn't know how long they lay there on the bed together, but he knew it had to have been at least five minutes, when Will's sobs finally subsided. He gave Will a few more minutes to collect himself.

"Talk to me, Will."

"You had a nightmare too?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about it."

"There's nothing to tell. It's the same one it always is. It's always you in that room, being whipped. You aren't going to get out of this Will, now tell me about your nightmare."

"It was so bad, Wesley."

"I know. It's okay now. It was just a dream."

"It was you Wesley."

"What?" Will had spoken so quietly that Wesley wasn't sure he had heard him correctly.

"It was you, baby. You were in my place this time." Wesley froze but didn't say anything. He started stroking Will's back again when Will started talking.

"You were the one that was being starved and beaten. You were the one that was being poisoned. You were the one that was being whipped, and it gets worse. Because you're so young and pretty, they…they took advantage of you."

Will was crying again, his words coming out on broken sobs.

"They never did that to me, so I don't know why that was even in the nightmare."

Will was shaking again, so Wesley held him tighter, keeping up the soothing strokes on his back, whispering words in his ear. Wesley wished he could do something more for Will, but this was something that Will was going to have to get through on his own. Sure he could talk to Wesley, and that probably helped, but he needed to talk to someone else. Someone who wasn't Wesley.

"Hey Will, maybe you should talk to Guinan since you can't talk to Deanna. I think you should talk to someone who isn't me. You need help that I can't give you."

"That's actually a really good idea, Wes."

"I just want you to feel better. I hate seeing you like this."

Will shifted so they were face to face.

"I know, and I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Don't be sorry for something that you can't help."

Will kissed him then, so softly and sweetly, but soon they became more urgent and demanding, and it gave Wesley an idea. He pulled out of the kiss, made the lights brighter, and rolled Will onto his back, straddling him.

"It's your turn, Will. You always ask me what I want - well, what do you want?"

"I want whatever you want."

"No. Tell me what you want, even if I haven't done it already."

"Wes, I can't ask you to do something you aren't ready for."

"Will, I want to do this for you. I want to make you feel good. I want to take care of you."

"You talk like that and I think you already know what I want."

"Yeah, but I want to hear you say it."

"Fine, I want this," Wesley yelped when Will grabbed him, "inside of me. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Wesley just looked down at him. It wasn't that Wesley had minded what Will had just done, but there had been so much anger in Will's voice. He knew Will was upset about the nightmare, which is why Wesley wanted to do this for him, but that was no reason to treat him like he had just done.

"Shit. Wes, I'm sorry. Come here." Will wrapped his arms around Wesley and pulled him down for a kiss. When they broke apart, Will was looking at him, eyes shining with joy and excitement, exactly what Wesley had been hoping for.

"Are you really going to do this Wes?"

"Of course I am. Anything for you."

He leaned over to grab the lube, and made his way down Will's body where he paused. He licked his lips nervously. He hadn't done any of this yet for Will, and while he knew what he was supposed to do, he was afraid of hurting Will, and afraid that it wouldn't be good for Will.

He felt a hand on his wrist and looked up to see Will smiling at him. He tried to return the smile, but he knew it looked forced, and he could feel the heat rise in his face.

"Wes," Will started softly. "You'll be fine. I've done this enough times to you that you know what you're doing. Just use lots of lube and don't rush."

There was so much love shining out of Will's eyes, that when Wesley smiled this time, it definitely wasn't forced. He was about to lube up his fingers when he thought of something else. He hated to do it, but he knew it would work better for them this time.

"This is going to be easier if you're on your knees, isn't it?"

"Yeah, probably. But don't worry. You're going to have a great view of what you're doing, and trust me, you're going to love that."

Will rolled over onto his stomach and pushed up to his knees. Wesley moved behind him, and his mouth watered at the sight in front of him. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to do it this way after all.

He dropped the lube down next to them and ran his hands along Will's back, resting them just above Will's ass. He couldn't resist. He leaned in and bit down hard. Will groaned and rocked back against him.

He lowered his hands and spread Will's cheeks, running his thumbs along Will's hole. He may have read up on the various things they could do when he and Will had gotten together, and he knew what he could do now for Will. He wanted to, even if he hadn't yet had the experience of Will doing it to him first. This was something he could do without hurting Will.

He leaned forward and licked at Will's hole, tentatively. Will arched and gasped.

"Jesus, Wes!"

"Is it okay?"

"It's better than okay. I'm just surprised, that's all."

Wesley went back to licking around the hole. It wasn't really that bad, and as long as Will kept making those noises, noises he'd never heard before, he could keep this up for some time. He decided then, that Will needed to come this way first.

He pulled back from Will long enough to suck one finger into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly. He eased the tip in gently, leaning back down to use tongue and finger to gently loosen the muscles. Slowly he slid his finger all the way in.

He stretched Will as much as he could with one finger and removed it, replacing it with his tongue. He chuckled against Will as Will let out a stream of expletives, and pushed back into Wesley's face.

He wanted to drive every last bit of nightmare from Will's brain. He reached around to grasp Will's cock, spreading the pre-come along the length, stroking him slowly, tongue still working inside of him. He knew Will wasn't going to last long, he could feel him getting close.

"Oh fuck Wesley! Yes!"

Wesley worked Will through him orgasm, pulling away only when Will was spent. He looked down at Will and could see the fine tremors going through him from the intensity of the orgasm.

Even though Will was obviously still trying to catch his breath, he turned to look at Wesley.

"If you still want to Wes, I'd still like for you to fuck me."

Wesley grinned at him and picked up the lube he had abandoned earlier and coated his fingers. He pressed one finger in, but Will was loose enough, so Wesley added a second finger. By the time Wesley added a third, Will was rocking back against him, so he curled his fingers, looking for the spot he knew would send sparks through Will's body, the way it did to him.

He knew he had found it when Will arched his back and growled. He loved when Will did that. He made sure to stroke over it a few more times, both for himself and for Will. He memorized the texture and where it was located to make things easier next time.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. He pressed in slowly, allowing Will the time to adjust. He was so incredibly glad that they didn't use condoms.

That had been a discussion back in the earlier months of the relationship. Wesley had never been with anyone, so he was clean. Will hadn't been with anyone for a while, and he got tested regularly, and he was clean. And though Wesley knew he wouldn't be sleeping with anyone else, he hadn't been sure what Will had wanted. But Will had wanted only Wesley, so they had foregone the condoms.

He started a slow, steady pace, shifting until he found the angle that would best rub over Will's prostate. Will groaned when he did.

"Right there, Wesley. Right there."

Any control that Wesley might have had snapped at Will's words. He pounded into Will and could feel his orgasm beginning to grow.

"Will."

"I know. It's okay. Let go for me." He could feel the movement under him, letting him know that Will was stroking himself, could feel the tightening in Will's muscles, letting him know that Will was close.

He held on, and when Will went over the edge, the muscles around Wesley dragged him over with Will.

"Oh fuck! Will!"

His hips snapped and he shot into Will, collapsing on him afterwards. His muscles refused to hold him up on his own. Will chuckled.

"Do you think you can at least manage to roll off?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Wesley winced as he slid out of Will and managed to collapse on the bed next to him. He turned his head towards Will and saw him placing a towel over the mess he had made. He lay down and pulled Wesley into his arms. He leaned in for a kiss, but Wesley ducked out of it.

"Are you sure you want to kiss me after where I've been?"

Will just smiled and kissed him, pulling him in even closer.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

Wesley smiled and closed his eyes, settling himself against Will for sleep.

"Wes. You said fuck." Wesley snorted.

"Yeah, I suppose I did."

"I take it the sex was good then?"

"Definitely. How about for you?"

"It was good, Wesley. I told you it would be."

"And what about…" Wesley opened his eyes to look at Will and could feel the color rising in his face once more. Will laughed.

"I think you know the answer to that, Wes."

"Maybe I do, but maybe I want to hear it."

"It was good, Wes. Everything is good with you." Will kissed him again. "Wes. I have a couple of questions for you."

"Okay."

"Would you mind staying here nightly? At least until the nightmares go away." Will wasn't looking at Wesley when he said this, and it looked like his was blushing too. Wesley huffed out a chuckle.

"Will, don't take this the wrong way, but you're really adorable. And of course I will."

"Brat."

"Yes, I know. Was there a second question?"

"Well, now I don't know if I want to ask it anymore."

"And I'm the brat?"

"Fine. If you insist. Do you think that around your birthday you could find a way to get away from your mother for a week?"

"Why? We can't hide away here on the ship for a…shore leave?" Will nodded. "Wait, you want to spend shore leave with me?"

Will smiled at him and Wesley pounced, pressing kisses all over Will's face and neck, leaving Will laughing.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'll figure out something."

"Good. I love you, Wes. Even if you are a brat."

"Aw, so romantic, Will. I think I might swoon."

"Keep that up and I'll go on shore leave by myself."

"No you won't."

"And you're so sure of that?"

"Yep. You love me too much."

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

"It's okay, Will. I love you too."


	17. Eighteen

"You all packed and ready to go?"

"Just about."

His mom sat down on the bed next to his duffel and the rest of his clothes. She just sat and watched him finish packing.

"Something you want to say, Mom?" She sighed and looked away like she was contemplating whether or not she should say anything to him. Wesley just waited. Finally, she turned back to him.

"You're happy, aren't you, Wes?"

"Yeah, I really am." He couldn't help the smile that broke out over his face. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You're in love." He didn't say anything, he just nodded and felt his smile grow, even as he felt heat rise in his face.

"Does he reciprocate?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Oh Wes, you're in love and I can't even meet the guy."

"Mom."

"I know, I know." Wesley zipped up his duffel and slung it over his shoulder.

"What about your commbadge, Wes?"

"I'm not taking it, but don't worry. Will knows where I'll be."

"Yes, Will." His mother let out a sigh and looked away from him.

"Mom, are you jealous that I talk to Will about the guy?"

"Wes, I do wish that you would talk to me, but I know that you trust Will and that the two of you are close, and that you possibly even see him as a father figure."

Wesley snorted. "I definitely do not see Will as a father figure, but he is a good guy and I do trust him."

His mom was quiet, and when she turned back to look at him, she had a look of…well, that look someone gets when something clicks. What had he said?

"What did you say?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You said you don't see Will as a father figure."

Oh right. Wesley had said that. He kicked himself mentally. How couldn't believe he had said that, and now his mom was still looking at him funny, muttering under her breath about things adding up and making sense.

He couldn't deal with this now. He turned and started heading out of their quarters.

"Wesley." He stopped just before he got to the door, but didn't turn around. He heard his mother get up and walk towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Have fun, Wes. And happy birthday." Wesley turned to look at her and was surprised to see her smiling. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, so he just nodded his head and left, making his way towards the transporter room.

He was pretty sure his mother had just figured out that Will was the man that he loved. He would have to tell Will, he knew that. He couldn't do it today though. It was his birthday and it was the first day of shore leave. If Will found out today, it would probably spoil their week.

He knew Will wouldn't like his decision to wait and tell him, but Wesley really had been looking forward to this week. They were actually going to get to spend time together and not have to sneak around to do it. And for a whole week.

Will had told him to be at the transporter room at a certain time so that other people wouldn't be around. He was just on time, and when he walked in he was greeted by Worf and Miles. Worf greeted him with just a "Wesley" but Miles was a little more enthusiastic.

"Wesley! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Miles."

"Are you ready to go meet up with Will?"

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Miles laughed.

"Don't worry, Wes. Will told me. He figured it would be easier this way, and we're pretty good friends so he trusted me." Wesley shrugged and stepped onto the transporter pad. Miles winked at him.

"Have fun, Wes."

Wesley rolled his eyes and was suddenly surrounded by trees and facing a cabin. The air was cool and fresh. It would seem that Will had gotten them a cabin in the mountains.

He walked towards the cabin and could see Will sitting out on the porch. He looked good, relaxed in jeans and a t-shirt. It was so good to see him like that.

When he got to the porch, Will got up to greet him.

"Hey birthday boy," he said, pulling him in for a kiss and a hug.

"Come on," he said, draping an arm around his shoulders. "Let's drop your bag off and I'll give you a tour of the cabin."

They dropped Wesley's bag off in the bedroom. It had a wonderfully large bed that made him just want to curl up and go to sleep right there. Attached to the bedroom was the bathroom. It didn't have a tub, but it had a two-person shower.

The cabin itself wasn't that large. Other than the bedroom and the bathroom, there was a kitchen and a living room. Then there was the front porch and a back patio.

Will took him out onto the back patio where there was a huge hot tub. When he managed to look away from that, he saw what was sitting right in their backyard. A pristine mountain lake.

"It's beautiful, Will."

Will came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He relaxed into Will's embrace, and Will rested his head on Wesley's shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes admiring the beauty surrounding them. Will had done an excellent job picking out the place.

"So," Will whispered into his ear. "What do you want to do first?"

His stomach growled in answer and Will chuckled, warm breath ghosting along his neck. He shivered and turned in Will's arms, wrapping his own around Will's neck. He kissed Will deeply, and it was so nice to be kissing Will somewhere other than his quarters.

"Come on. Let's go make something to eat."

"Make something?"

"Yeah, I made sure the kitchen was stocked before we got here. I thought cooking together could be fun."

Wesley followed Will into the kitchen. It was definitely stocked.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. How about omelets?"

"Omelets it is, then."

Will started pulling ingredients out of the pantry and the refrigerator, and handed some vegetables to Wesley for him to start chopping.

They worked side by side, enjoying the silence and them just being together. He didn't know about fun, but this was definitely nice. It was very domestic, and even though he was young enough that that should have bothered him, it didn't. It was nice, it was relaxing, and it felt…right.

Suddenly Will was behind him again with his arms wrapped around him. He nuzzled at his ear before whispering to him.

"You were smiling."

"Was I?"

'Yes. I think you're enjoying yourself."

"I might be."

Will nipped at his ear and started kissing along Wesley's neck. One of Will's hands made its way down Wesley's body and palmed him through his jeans.

Will turned them around so that Will was leaning against the counter. Wesley settled back against him and rested his head on Will's shoulder. Will undid Wesley's jeans and slid a hand down beneath his briefs. His other hand slid up under Wesley's shirt, travelling up to rub along his nipples.

Will was sucking a nice bruise onto his neck, and Wesley couldn't help the groan that escaped as he started to thrust into Will's hand.

"That's right. Come for me, birthday boy."

Will bit down on his neck in the exact same spot he had just been sucking on, and Wesley thrust into Will's hand faster, and Will tightened his grip, running his thumb along the slit, and Wesley was crying out his release.

He slumped against Will as he worked to even out his breathing. Will was leaving kisses along his jaw when Wesley finally caught his breath. He turned and tried to undo Will's jeans, but Will swatted his hand away.

"Go wash up and change. I'll finish up out here."

'But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Today's your birthday. I just wanna watch you come." Those words made Wesley shiver. Will chuckled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Now go." He turned Wesley around and swatted him on the butt. Wesley laughed and headed off to freshen up.

He came back out wearing a t-shirt and the most comfortable pair of pajama bottoms he owned. He stood there for a minute, just watching Will cook. The sight made him smile and warmed him from the inside out. He was beginning to see the possibility of a future with Will. Wesley's breath caught in his throat. He could definitely get used to this.


	18. Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

They'd been lounging on the couch for most of the day, watching movies and trading kisses. It was all Wesley had wanted to do, and Will couldn't say no to the birthday boy.

Except, Will had _definitely_ had other plans for Wesley's birthday and now that they had spent most of the day doing what Wesley wanted, he really needed to put his plans into action.

Wesley was sprawled out, head in Will's lap, so Will pulled him into sitting position, Wesley protesting the whole time, and straddled him. Will kissed him, cutting off the rest of Wesley's protests. He kissed him until Wesley was kissing back, arms wrapping around Will. That was when Will pulled away.

"Now, shut up and enjoy another birthday orgasm."

Wesley's mouth, which had been open while Will was talking, probably to protest, snapped shut, and his eyes went wide. Finally, he smiled and nodded. Will leaned down and nipped Wesley's ear.

"Good."

He knew exactly what he wanted to do, and didn't waste any time getting there. He didn't feel bad about it. He had the rest of the week to take his time on Wesley's body.

He tugged down Wesley's pajama bottoms and briefs, and happened to look up at the exact moment that Wesley opened his mouth. He was probably about to make some comment about Will not wasting any time, but seemed to think better of it. Good. The only thing Will wanted to hear out of Wesley's mouth was sounds of pleasure.

He settled himself down on the floor in front of Wesley, tugging him to the edge of the couch. He didn't even bother teasing Wesley. He just lifted Wesley's legs and draped then over his shoulders. He leaned in, spread his cheeks and licked. He relished the sound of Wesley's surprised gasp above him.

With that done, he settled down and took his time. He slowly licked around the edge, dragging it out to drive Wesley insane. He flattened his tongue and licked right over the hole. He chuckled against Wesley when he started up a very impressive stream of curse words and praises to various deities.

He continued licking slowly, almost teasingly, occasionally pushing just the tip of his tongue inside. When Wesley was babbling incoherently above him, he slowly eased a finger in, then a second finger, stretching Wesley.

He removed his fingers and pressed his tongue inside, groaning as he did so. There was a whimper out of Wesley and then silence. He wasn't worried though. In the nine months that they'd been together, Will had paid attention. He knew Wesley was enjoying himself.

He looked up to see Wes. He was leaning back against the couch, head thrown back, eyes closed with his eyelids fluttering. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was open, nothing but silent cries being released. It would seem he had finally found a way to make Wesley shut up.

Wesley was beautiful like this. Will groaned against Wesley again. He pressed his tongue in as far as he could, running it slowly around the walls. He removed his tongue briefly to suck at his hole, thinking that maybe he should have fucked Wesley first and filled him with his seed so he could be sucking it out, tinged with the taste of Wesley. He would definitely remember that for another time.

He pressed his tongue in again, except this time he stopped going slow, stopped teasing. He was about to reach out and stroke Wesley, but knowing Wesley so well he realized that he was about to come. Without being touched.

Will doubled his efforts, and sure enough, Wesley came, silently and hard. He looked up at Wesley. His eyes were closed and his chest was heaving. He gently eased Wesley's legs off of him and joined him on the couch. He waited until Wesley caught his breath before he tried talking to him.

"You sill with me?"

Wesley turned to look at him, slowly opening his eyes. He looked completely dazed. He made a small sound in the back of throat that made Will chuckle.

"Guess not."

Will just leaned back against the couch and waited.

"Fuck."

Will just laughed. Of all of the first words that could have come out of Wesley's mouth. He looked over at him. Wes still looked dazed, his eyes hardly open at all.

He wanted to do that to him again. Hell, if he could, he would continue doing that to Wesley for a very long time.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

So lost in thought, he hadn't realized that Wes was looking at him.

"I want to do that to you again."

"Jesus, Will."

"Are you really going to tell me that you would say no to that?" Wesley just looked at him, the ghost of a smile on his face. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Fine. You got me, but you're going to have to give me more time to recover here."

"I have a birthday cake for you. We could eat some cake, and then I can eat you. I'll make you come again without even touching you."

Wesley snorted.

"No way you could do that again."

"Oh, so it's a challenge then."

* * *

Will may have also woken Wesley up in the middle of the night just to do it again. And just for the record, Will won the challenge. Both times.


	19. Hunger

The sky was filled with dark clouds that hadn't been there a few minutes ago. Fat, cold raindrops were falling fast. Lightning streaked across the sky, the vibration of thunder echoing in their chests.

Still, they were laughing. They laughed as they ran to the safety of their cabin, hands still clasped together.

It had been beautiful out when he had woken up this morning. After so much time spent on the ship, the mountain air was refreshing. He had been the one that had suggested the walk. He had every intention of spending as much time outside as possible. Not that being stuck inside of the cabin with Will while they waited out the storm was a bad thing.

A spike of lust shot through his body, so much more powerful than he'd ever felt. They stopped just inside the cabin, front door closed behind them, to catch their breath.

"Looks like the power is out."

Another spike of lust shot through Wesley's body at the sound of Will's voice. It demanded that they be naked. Now. He pressed himself against Will, knowing that Will would feel his arousal even through their rain sodden jeans.

He grabbed Will through his jeans and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and the feel of Will growing beneath his hand. He wrapped his other hand around the back of Will's neck and pulled him down for a bruising kiss. He licked his way into Will's mouth and started walking them towards the bed.

He felt Will's strong arms wrap around him, pulling him in tighter, but before he was pressed flush against Will, he removed his hand from between them and slipped it up under Will's shirt, wanting to feel the heat of Will's skin on his hand.

When they reached the bed, he didn't push Will down onto it. Instead he reached down with both hands and gripped Will's shirt, pulling out of the kiss to yank the shirt over Will's head.

When the shirt was off, he bit down at the pulse in Will's neck, running his hands along rain-dampened skin. He kissed his way back up to Will's lips, tugging Will's bottom lip in his teeth and then biting down hard. He could feel the fingers digging into his back as he heard Will groan.

He licked at Will's lip and actually growled when he tasted the blood. He mashed their lips together again and raked his nails down Will's back, loving the shudder it caused in him.

He pulled out of the kiss and dropped to his knees, undoing Will's soaked jeans and tugging them and the briefs down with him. He gripped Will's hips and took him into his mouth, swallowing until his nose was buried in hair. Will gasped and groaned in appreciation above him, the muscles in his body tensing as he tried not to thrust into Wesley's mouth.

Wesley pulled back until just the head was in his mouth. He looked up at Will and took one of Will's hands and put it on top of his head. He put his hand back on Will's hips and pushed Will forward into his mouth. Will's eyes widened in surprise at what Wesley was offering him. Wesley smiled around Will and felt the hand in his grip tighten and Will started fucking Wesley's mouth.

Wesley could tell Will was getting close when the hand in his hair gripped harder and pulled him off. Wesley was on his feet and attacking Will's mouth within seconds. Will tugged Wesley's shirt off and before he could blink, Will had divested him of the rest of his clothes and was shoving him down onto the bed.

Will latched on to Wesley's neck, biting and sucking. Wesley was going to have multiple bruises around his neck. Will worked his way lower and Wesley felt the scrape of teeth on his nipple, and then Will was biting down hard, harder than he'd ever down before.

Wesley arched up against Will and cried out, the pain and pleasure overloading his senses. He briefly registered fingers breaching him and then felt the blunt head of Will's cock pressing against him, but here Will paused. Even with rough sex, Will wasn't willing to hurt him more than what he could handle.

Wesley looked up at Will. "Do it."

He wasn't sure if it was the look on his face or the tone of his voice, or maybe both, but whatever it was, Will grinned at him and buried himself in Wesley in one hard thrust.

Wesley cried out at the sudden intrusion, the burning pain of being stretched too fast almost unbearable. Will paused, trying to allow Wesley the time to adjust, but he didn't want that.

"Move."

Thankfully, Will didn't question it and began to move. It was fast and rough, and the burning sensation soon gave way to such pleasure. Wesley clung to Will, meeting his every thrust.

It was frantic and hot and so unlike anything that Wesley had ever experienced. He mouthed along Will's neck, the dampness from the rain quickly turning into sweat slickened skin from the workout they were getting.

He raked his hands down Will's back again, harder than he had earlier. He was probably leaving scratch marks. They were both going to come out of this bloody and bruised, and at that thought, the orgasm hit him suddenly, a bright heat of pleasure. He bit down hard at the juncture of Will's neck and shoulder, fingers digging into Will's back.

He must have blacked out from the intensity of the orgasm, because when he became aware of his surroundings again, he was still lying on his back, but he was tucked against Will's body and the blanket was pulled over them.

He rolled his head to the side to look at Will.

"Welcome back to the world, Wes. I hope you're not expecting sex for the rest of the week after that."

Wesley chuckled and rolled on his side to face Will.

"Don't worry old man, I'm sure you'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

Wesley smiled at the look of indignation on Will's face that was completely ruined by the smile that threatened to break out at any moment.

"Brat."

Wesley hummed in agreement and tucked his face against Will's neck, the hunger, because that was the most accurate description he could think of, finally sated, and let the warmth of Will's body and the dying thunderstorm lull him to sleep.


	20. Sunshine

The sun was a perfect round orb surrounded by a sky that was so blue and so clear. Birds were singing and squirrels were chasing each other through the trees. There was a chill in the air, but it was fresh and clean.

They were bundled in blankets near the edge of the lake. He was lying on his back holding Wesley in his arms. It was incredibly peaceful, and a part of him wished they never had to leave.

Here, he didn't have to help run a ship or deal with emergencies, or anything except just be with Wesley.

They had spent most of the morning talking. They had talked about the mundane, they had talked about the past, and they had talked about the fact that Wesley was going to have to leave the ship at some point to attend the Academy. That had led to a discussion, albeit a brief one, of the future.

He was amazed at how easy it was to find a place for Wesley in his future. He slipped in like Will had planned on him being there all along. It made him happy in a way he never thought possible.

It had been such a lazy day and he could feel sleep trying to pull him under. He didn't want to nap though. He wanted to keep talking to Wesley, keep touching Wesley and trading kisses with Wesley.

"Wes."

"Hmm," came the lazy reply. It sounded like Wesley was on the precipice of sleep as well. He kissed the top of Wesley's head.

"Tell me something you want to do, Wes. Tell me a fantasy."

"You mean like how I think about bending you over my console and fucking you in front of the entire bridge?"

Immediately after saying that Wesley clapped a hand down over his mouth and turned bright red. He turned and buried his head into Will's neck and groaned. Will was pretty sure the only reason that Wes had let something like that slip was because of how sleepy and relaxed he was feeling.

He really wanted to chuckle at how embarrassed Wesley was, but he knew that would only make the kid feel worse. So he hugged Wesley tighter and took a moment to collect his thoughts, not wanting to say something stupid to Wesley.

The idea appealed to him, but he just couldn't believe that it was something Wesley wanted to do. And if he was reading into it right, and he was sure he was, there were two kinks mixed into that whole thing. Two kinks that Will would never have pegged Wesley as having. He was going to keep that fantasy in mind though, and he already had a plan forming. Something he could surprise Wesley with.

Right now, he really needed to say something. All that came out of his mouth though was, "that was really hot." Not the greatest thing he'd ever come up with, but Wesley snorted against him.

"I'm glad you think so," Wesley mumbled into his neck. Will kissed Wesley on the top of his head again, and brought one of his hands up to run through his hair. He was glad that Wesley wasn't doing anything to it while they were out here. It was nice to run his hands through loose hair.

"Wes, it was." His voice was barely above a whisper this time. Wesley lifted his head up and looked at Will. Wesley smiled down at him, finally believing what Will had said. His smile turned into a serious expression almost immediately though.

"What's the matter, Wesley?"

"It's just…I'm not supposed to talk about this, but you told me to ask you again in a few months." He wasn't looking at Will now, and was starting to turn red again, and was even worrying his bottom lip. The kid was nervous. He knew exactly what Wesley was talking about, and this time he couldn't help the chuckle.

Wesley glared at him. "You're laughing at me. That's great, Will." He rolled off of Will and onto his back, scooting away from him.

Quickly, before Wesley could move away again, Will rolled over on top of him and pinned him down. Wesley refused to look at him though.

"Aw, Wes. Come on. I can't help it if I think you're cute when you're blushing." Wesley still wouldn't look at him. "Okay, listen to me. If you needed it, or even if you just wanted to, I would do it."

Wesley turned to look at him. "You would?"

"Of course I would. I'd do anything for you." Will froze as soon as the words left his mouth. He hadn't planned on saying that, but he realized that it was true. Wesley was smiling up at him, eyes wide and wet. Will smiled back and leaned down to kiss him.

It was unhurried and there was no urgency behind it. It was kissing for just kissing. They hadn't really done this since they'd started having sex. It was nice to relax into the kiss, to feel Wesley wrap himself around Will, and to know that it wasn't going to lead anywhere. He relaxed into the kiss, exploring Wesley's mouth like it was the first time all over again.

It was something they couldn't do on the ship, not yet anyway. So they took advantage of the little bit of time they had left here and laid out in each others arms just kissing, until the setting of the sun brought them back inside to the warmth of the bed, and the cries of satisfaction tumbled them into dreamless sleep.


	21. Happy Ending

Small kisses were being placed along his jaw and a hand was slowly making its way down his body. He smiled at the attention he was being given. He didn't mind being woken up this way.

Morning. That meant they would have to go back to sneaking around the ship. Not that they had to be as secretive since his mother knew. He still needed to tell Will that.

Any arousal that Wesley had felt at Will's morning ministrations vanished.

"Hey." Will's breath was warm in his ear. "Don't do that. We should enjoy this morning while we can."

"I know. It's just…this week was so wonderful. We didn't have to sneak around and we could just relax."

"I know, baby. I know," Will replied, resuming his kisses along Wesley's jaw.

Wesley snorted. "Horny bastard."

"Mmmm." Will started making his way down Wesley's neck. "I haven't heard any complaints."

And he wouldn't hear any complaints. Wesley couldn't get enough of Will. He sighed as Will continued kissing along his neck. Will was taking his time, making sure he tasted every bit of Wesley's neck. He couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped from his lips.

Will slowly tasted his way further down Wesley's body and he threaded his fingers through Will's hair, knowing what was coming next. Will always toyed with his nipples, teasing the nubs until they were hard, and if he was in the type of mood he was in now, then he would tease them until they were overly sensitized, until Wesley was positively writhing under him.

He closed his eyes at the first touch of Will's tongue. There were deliberately slow swirls around the nub, just barely grazing it. Then there were a few teasing swipes before Will's mouth finally closed over it, his thumb ghosting over the other.

Will took his time, slower than he'd ever gone, like his sole purpose was to see how far he could take Wesley. Wesley could already feel fine tremors running through his body when Will finally pulled away, only to lavish the same attention on his other nipple.

He felt the tremors growing and was sure that, if Will kept it up, he would come just from this. Apparently Will noticed too because he finally licked his way lower, dipping his tongue into Wesley's navel as he did so.

Instead of heading straight down, Will began placing moist kisses along Wesley's hip, murmuring into the skin as he went along. "You're so beautiful, Wesley. I love it when you're like this. Just for me. Mine."

Wesley shivered and tightened his grip in Will's hair at the word 'mine'. It turned him on like he couldn't believe.

"Will. Please." He could hear the desperation in his own voice, but he didn't care. All of his nerves were on fire, the sensations almost too much.

Will's face finally moved closer to the goal, his nose nuzzling at his balls, a tongue following closely behind. Will sucked one gently into his mouth and Wesley gasped.

"Will," he groaned. He was becoming more desperate by the second. Will moved up, licking a stripe up Wesley's cock.

"Are you going to come for me?"

"Yes. Please."

Finally, Will's mouth closed around him, and that was all it took. Will sucked out every last drop of come, but didn't give Wesley any time to recover before rolling him onto his stomach.

He knew what Will wanted to do next, but he honestly didn't think he could keep himself up on his knees for long enough, but Will was one step ahead of him, already lifting him up to shove a couple of pillows underneath him.

If he hadn't just had a mind-blowing orgasm, then he might have had enough sense to ask Will to slow down a bit, but then Will's tongue was circling around his hole and nothing else mattered anymore.

The sensation was incredibly intense. He wished he could have this all of the time, but didn't think it was right or fair to ask Will for it too often. Although, he supposed it was too early to consider too often since the first time had only happened that week.

He was still amazed by the amount of sensation he got from this, by how sensitive he seemed to be to it. It didn't take long before he was hard again, and he began a small rocking motion against the pillow. Not that he really needed it, but he wanted it and since Will wasn't trying to stop him, he kept it up.

When Will's tongue slipped inside of him, the sensation was far beyond anything he could comprehend. This was how it had been every time. He made no sounds, the scream that wanted to escape trapped in his throat, the sensations overwhelming him.

He pushed back onto his knees, needing to push back into Will. Even though he could come just like this, and could feel himself getting close, he wanted Will to touch him. Sound still wasn't an option, so he reached a hand around to grab one of Will's and brought it around to wrap around his dick.

He had one brief instant to imagine how wonderful it would be if he had a mouth to fuck into while Will was doing this before his world whited out.

When he came to, he was lying on his back again with Will pressed against his side and kissing his face, fingers stroking through his hair. Before Wesley's brain could properly function again, he found himself opening his mouth to speak.

"If it's even possible, how realistic do you think it would feel if we created another you on the holodeck so that I could fuck your mouth while your tongue was inside of me."

Will stopped what he was doing and leaned over Wesley, laughing.

"What?"

"I love the things that come out of your mouth when you're too tired or too out of it to censor them."

Wesley just smiled, too loose and mellow to care about anything.

"You know, Wes, we could just find another guy to do that."

"There's no one on the ship that I would want doing that."

"Well, we could go find some nameless guy in a bar the next time we have free time on a planet."

"No."

Will smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. Still on a high from his two orgasms and lost in the sweet kisses Will was giving him, he barely noticed when a finger slipped inside of him.

He moaned into Will's mouth, glad, even after two orgasms, that Will was finally going to fuck him. He loved the feel of Will inside of him. Will was taking his time though, even though Wesley really didn't need it. Not after all of the sex they'd had this week.

Will was intensely focused on his prostate though, so he figured Will was trying to get him hard again. Even after two orgasms there were sparks flying and suddenly Will broke out of the kiss and moved down his body, taking him into his mouth, coaxing him into hardness. He was still too sensitive for this, but Will was gentle and persistent, and soon, Wesley was hard again.

"You're going to kill me, Will."

"Maybe, but what a way to go."

Wesley rolled his eyes, but then was sighing contentedly as Will finally pushed into him. "Yes," he groaned out, wrapping his legs around Will, trying to get as close to him as possible. Will kissed him and began moving slowly. Wesley was surprised at the restraint considering Will had yet to come.

He ran his hands along Will's naked body, touching him anywhere he could reach. Will reached between them to stroke Wesley, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Wesley's as he did so. Will held his gaze and Wesley couldn't look away, even if he had wanted to.

"Come for me, Wes," Will pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper. And Wesley did, for the third time that morning, and Will followed right behind him.

Will pulled out and collapsed next to Wesley, still touching him, still kissing him, focusing on his neck and his chest. Wesley wasn't even sure he could move again, and he couldn't understand why Will was still kissing him and touching him when he should be resting. He tried to pull Will up, but he wouldn't move.

"Will?" Will just shook his head against Wesley, and started kissing down towards his stomach. And…oh. Oh. Will was just as reluctant to leave here as Wesley was. He didn't want things to go back to the way they were either. That's why he had been so focused this morning.

Since his mother knew, things wouldn't have to be exactly the same, and he figured now was as good a time as any to finally tell Will.

"Will, things don't have to be exactly the same. My mother knows."

Will stopped what he was doing and moved up Wesley's body to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you at the beginning of the week, but I wasn't sure how you would take it and I didn't want anything spoiling this week. And I didn't tell her. She figured it out on her own."

Wesley was babbling, but he was nervous and Will wasn't saying anything.

"Will?"

"Your mom knows?"

"Yeah. Are you mad?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Wait, so, you're really okay with this."

"I think I am."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Wesley couldn't help the smile that broke out over his face as Will leaned in to kiss him. When they shifted positions, Wesley could feel that Will was hard again and he groaned.

"Will, there is no way I can go again." Will pouted at him and Wesley chuckled. "It's your fault for making me come three times already."

"I like making you come."

Wesley might not be able to go again, but that didn't mean he couldn't take care of Will. He rolled Will onto his back and reached down to begin stroking him.

"Wes."

"Hmm." He continued stroking, speeding up a bit.

"I want you to get hard for me again."

"That's not going to happen."

"Do you know why I want you hard again?"

"Why?"

"I want you to fuck me." Wesley's traitorous cock twitched at the thought, and Will knew it. "Come on, Wes. I want you inside of me. I need to feel you inside of me."

Wesley stopped stroking Will and groaned. He was achingly hard again. He couldn't believe how easy that had been.

"I hate you."

Will just chuckled and pressed the lube into Wesley's hand. Wesley tried to take his time preparing Will, but Will wasn't having any of it.

"No patience, " Wesley muttered as he slicked himself up.

"Yes, it's such a terrible thing that I want you."

Wesley looked up at Will and smiled at him. He still couldn't believe that he had somehow been lucky enough to have this wonderful man in his life. He leaned down and kissed Will.

"I love you."

Will smiled at him, brushing a hand along his cheek. "I love you too."

Wesley pulled back so that he could press into Will, and when he was all of the way in, he just stopped and stared. The one and only time he had done this, he hadn't gotten to watch Will, and he was so beautiful like this.

"What?"

Wesley had been staring at Will for longer than he had thought and now he could feel himself blushing.

"I like you like this."

Will was smiling at him again, though Wesley wasn't sure he had stopped. Wesley started to move, a slow pace like Will had done with him. He watched Will as he moved inside of him. He watched Will's face as the pleasure began to build. He watched as Will began to stroke himself, and he watched as Will opened his eyes and started right into Wesley's, and he watched as Will came, Wesley's name on his lips, taking Wesley tumbling right over the edge with him.

He collapsed on top of Will when he was finished. This time, he definitely wasn't going to be moving for a while.

"No more," he mumbled into Will's chest. He could feel the vibrations of Will's laughter on his face.

"No more," Will agreed.

He was glad Will didn't try to push him off because he was quite comfortable lying where he was. He fell asleep to the warmth of Will's body, his hands running up and down his back, and thinking that even though shore leave was ending, it had at least gone out with a bang. Four of them, actually.


	22. A Different Perspective

Things had pretty much returned to normal after shore leave. There were small changes though. If you didn't know what you were looking for, you might very easily miss them.

Will and Wesley were both happier. Will was usually a happy person, but there was just something different about him. And then there was Wesley. Wesley seemed more confident around other people, more relaxed, and more comfortable. His social skills seemed to have improved also. People didn't give him strange looks anywhere near as often as they used to when they were talking to him.

Will was sitting in Ten Forward by himself, probably waiting for Wesley.

She didn't like it, but she couldn't forbid Wesley from seeing him, and Will did make a good officer, so she wouldn't go after his job. She wasn't petty enough to do that anyway.

There was no way this would end well, and she knew Wesley would be the one taking the brunt of the break up pain. She couldn't have that.

She walked over and sat across from Will. "You've been avoiding me."

Will nearly choked on his beverage. He looked like he was going to deny it, but then he chuckled. "Yeah, I have been."

"You can face the unknown, but you can't face your lover's mother."

She could see a blush beginning to stain Will's cheeks. He was clearly uncomfortable with this conversation. Good.

"He's eighteen, Will."

"I'm well aware of how old he is."

"Then you know you're too old for him."

"At least I'm not old enough to be his father."

"Is that supposed to make this better?"

"Not really, no. But it could be worse."

"Will, it's not like you have a future with him."

Will didn't answer her. He stared at her, lips slightly parted. Then he licked his lips and looked away nervously.

"You've talked about the future with him." She couldn't keep the shock out of her voice. Not that she wanted to picture their relationship, but she honestly hadn't thought it was much more than physical. What else could it be?

She didn't know what to say. Her little boy had talked to an older man about a future together. She didn't know what to make of that.

Suddenly, Will was looking at her again, all traces of unease gone, and when he spoke, his voice was sure and strong. "I love him, Beverly."

She was still at a loss for words when her son sat down next to Will. He took one look at Will and turned to glare at her. "Mom, what are you doing?"

She ignored her son and looked at Will. "This isn't finished." She walked over to the bar, sat down, and got a drink from Guinan.

"I know that the age difference bothers you, but they're good together and they're happy."

She glared at Guinan. How dare the woman stick her nose in where it didn't belong.

Guinan sighed. "Just watch them."

Watching them was exactly what she didn't want to do at the moment. Not that there would be anything more than talking. Not while they were out in public. Not yet.

When she had first figured it out, right before shore leave, she really didn't have time to process it. Wesley had been happy and that was all that had mattered to her. Then, while Will and Wesley were away together, she thought about it. They were on vacation together. Alone. For a week.

That was all it took for Beverly to change her mind, and when Wesley had gotten back, she had had a long talk with him. It had gone nowhere, of course, but she hoped Wesley would come to his senses soon.

She firmly believed that there was just no future for them. She sighed and decided to take Guinan's advice. She turned so she could watch her son interact with his much older male lover. And honestly, the male part really didn't bother her.

Wesley had moved to sit across from Will. They were both laughing. Beverly couldn't remember the last time she had seen Wesley laugh so freely.

She watched them talk and laugh, and she watched the way they leaned into each other. She watched as their hands rested on the table near each other, just shy of touching. She watched as Data joined them and they started a conversation with him that was probably too intelligent for somebody Wesley's age to follow along with.

Wesley was too smart for his own good, and a couple of months ago, she would have said that Wesley could hold his own on an intellectual level with Will, but not emotionally. Now, however, she might have to rethink that assessment.

As she continued watching, it seemed that Wesley and Will were completely in sync with each other, and if she had to wager a guess, they could probably finish each other's sentences. She could see the strain it put on the both of them to keep from touching each other.

She wondered how everyone aboard the ship would react to their relationship. Other species might be more accepting, but even though humans had come a long way, there were still idiots out there, unfortunately. If it had been somebody that wasn't her son, then she would be okay with the relationship, but it was her son, and she wasn't okay.

She could see now what Guinan could see, but she still couldn't get over her fears, and she still didn't like it. She supposed she could grin and bear it though. For Wesley's sake. If Will hurt Wesley though, and she still believed he would, she would make sure that he paid for it.

She watched as Will left the table, saw the soft smiles exchanged between him and Wesley, and recognized the looks for what they were. Love. Plain and simple. A few minutes later, Wesley got up. Probably to follow Will back to his quarters.

She turned back around and found Guinan, a small smile on her lips. "You don't have to worry about Will hurting Wesley, you know."

"You can't know that."

"I see things that other people don't see, and believe me, it won't be an issue."

"Then what am I going to have to worry about?"

"If you're still going to have grandkids."

She was about to tell Guinan off, but she was smiling and had a sly look in her eyes. Beverly laughed instead.

"I think I'm going to need another drink." Guinan brought her one and she gulped it down. She could only hope that Will would break Wesley's heart sooner rather than later.


	23. Domesticity

It shouldn't have mattered. It shouldn't have affected him at all. It did get to him though, and that could only mean he had doubts of his own hidden away somewhere.

It's not as if the age difference was some new realization. It's not as if he hadn't been aware of it. Somehow though, one small conversation with Beverly had left him uneasy and he just couldn't seem to figure out what it was that was bothering him.

He needed some quiet time to think, which meant…The door swished open and in walked Wesley. The smile on his face was real enough at having seen Will, but he had caught a glimpse of Wesley's face beforehand. Something was wrong and Will was about to make it worse.

Wesley hugged him tightly, and Will whispered, "hey baby" before wrapping his arms around Wes. Wesley sighed and looked up at Will.

"Rough night?" Wesley nodded and Will leaned down to kiss him. "Wes, I'm sorry. I'm not about to help."

"What's the matter?" The concern in his voice and on his face only made Will feel worse.

"Wes, it's just that…I just need some time to myself. There are some things I need to think through, and I just need to be alone."

"My mom got to you."

It wasn't a question, and when Will opened his mouth to say something, nothing came out, and Wesley pushed away from him. He may as well tell Wesley all of it. He didn't want to lie to him, and he didn't want to keep secrets from him either.

"Wesley, if your mom got to me, then it was only because there was something there to begin with. But before you say anything," he held up a finger to Wesley's lips, because he had been about to talk, "I want you to know that it's not something that I'm even aware of. I know something is bugging me and I want to figure out what it is so we can fix it. You have to believe me when I say I want this to work."

Wesley nodded. "I do. I do believe you."

Will cupped Wesley's face and kissed him again. "I'm sorry."

"No, no you're right. Better to figure this out now. Better to fix this now. Better to figure out if it's something that can even be fixed."

Will smiled down at him. "When did you become such an adult?"

"Do you want an actual answer?"

"You have an actual answer?"

Wesley looked him right in the eye. "When I almost lost you."

Now that he thought about it, he realized it was true. Wesley _had_ been different since then. He was better around people, and seemed more sure of himself. He had grown, he had matured, and Will had completely missed it.

Wesley backed away from him. "I should probably get going." He was nearly out of Will's quarters when he stopped and cursed.

"What's the matter?"

Wesley sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning to face Will. His mouth opened and closed a few times like he was trying to find the right words.

"You fought, didn't you?"

Wesley nodded. He definitely couldn't go back there to sleep, and Will was sort of reluctant to let him go now anyway.

"You can stay here, Wes."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure I can find someplace to stay."

"Don't be ridiculous. Go get into bed. I was going to sit out here for a while anyway."

Wesley nodded and Will watched as he headed for bed. He sat down and tried to wrap his head around what was bothering him. Instead, he thought about the changes in Wesley that he had apparently failed to notice.

The fact that he hadn't noticed the changes worried him. They were good changes though, changes that wouldn't have probably even have been made if he wasn't with Will, and probably wouldn't have been made even if he had been seeing someone else.

It was small things, like tonight, where Wes was willing to give Will time to himself. It was the nights when Will had to reluctantly leave Wes because he was needed on the bridge, and Wesley just kissed him goodbye and told him to be safe. It was Wesley's growing confidence, in their relationship, in the bedroom, outside of their relationship. It was so much more than that.

It hit him then that he wasn't in a relationship with a teenager. Well, technically he was, but Wesley had matured beyond that now. Wesley had always been intellectually mature, but somehow, nearly losing Will had pushed him to emotional maturity too. And even though the age was something he was always able to not even think about, for the first time he felt equal with Wesley.

Will felt himself relax, and for the first time he was able to picture his future with Wesley in a way he had never been able to before. Home. A home for him and Wesley that could be on a ship or on the ground. It didn't matter.

He stripped off his clothes as he made his way to the bed, and crawled under the covers with Wesley.

"I thought you needed time to think," Wesley murmured sleepily.

"Turns out the answer was right in front of me."

Wesley rolled over and curled into Will, throwing an arm and a leg over him.

"Are we good?"

"Yes. Were you worried?"

"No."

"Really?"

"You love me. Whatever it was, we would have been able to fix it."

"What if it turned out I had a problem with the age difference?"

"Something tells me this _was_ about the age difference."

"Brat."

Wesley laughed quietly. They lay in silence for a while, Will enjoying the warmth of Wesley's body pressed against his, the warm puffs of air against his shoulder as Wesley breathed, the soothing motion of Wesley's fingers on his chest.

"Wesley, you do see me in your future, don't you?"

"You know I do."

"Kids?"

"Yes."

"On a ship, or on the ground?"

"I've pictured both. I think we would both prefer the ship, but it doesn't really matter. I just want to be with you."

Will rolled onto his side so he could kiss Wes. He pulled Wesley closer, his erection rubbing against Wesley now, when Wes pulled away, a sheepish look on his face, and then he yawned. Will groaned and pulled Wesley back to him, willing his body to cool down.

"Do you want me to…" Wesley moved his hand down Will's body, but Will pushed it away.

"No. Don't worry about me. Let's just get some sleep."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed Wesley one last time and closed his eyes hoping sleep would come quickly.

* * *

He felt warmth on his neck and as he slowly woke up, he realized it was Wesley kissing him.

"Oh, so now you're awake and ready to go."

Wes laughed against his neck and then pushed Will onto his back and straddled him.

"What do you want?"

Will smiled up at him and raised a hand, stroking Wesley a few times before moving his hand between Wes' legs, stroking along his crease. Wesley laughed and grabbed the lube, handing it to Will. He slicked up his fingers and pressed one into Wes, enjoying the view of Wesley fucking himself on Will's finger. He added a second finger and Wesley sped up a bit, eyes closed, tongue poking out from between his lips. He removed his fingers causing Wesley to groan.

Will laughed. "Just desperate for it this morning, aren't you?"

Wesley blushed and Will laughed again. He slicked himself up and groaned as Wesley sank down onto him.

He watched as Wes began to move, and he watched as Wes shifted, finding the perfect position, the one that would make this better than good.

Even though he was beautiful like this, Will wanted him closer. He gripped Wesley's hips tightly to keep him from moving. Wesley looked down at him, a questioning look on his face. Will just smiled and managed to roll them over without slipping out of Wesley.

He captured Wesley's lips with his own and began to thrust. He moved his lips down to Wesley's neck, kissing gently until Wesley squeezed his muscles around Will, causing him to groan and bite down hard on Wesley's neck.

Wesley cried out, his own hand taking him over the edge, Will coming almost immediately after. He collapsed onto Wesley, grateful that he never seemed to mind Will's weight on him.

The alarm went off and Wesley sighed. "I guess I should go now." He tried to shift out from under Will, but Will wouldn't let him.

"You have an extra uniform here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then stay here with me. We can shower together and then go to breakfast."

Wesley looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Wesley grinned. "Well let's go shower then."

They washed each other, and took advantage of their slicked up bodies, Will wrapping a hand around the both of them, their orgasms leaving them light headed and giddy.

It was nice, getting to spend the morning with Wesley like this. Rationally, he knew he shouldn't have allowed this to happen. He knew he should have sent Wesley away when the alarm went off. He couldn't do it though. He was sick of hiding.

He was in such a good mood that he couldn't help bumping against Wesley as they made their way to breakfast.

"What is with you this morning?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I stayed with you this morning, we're walking to breakfast together, you just bumped me. We could have been caught…" Wesley stopped talking, the implications of what he had been saying finally hitting him. He stopped walking and turned to Will.

"You don't care."

Rather than pretend he didn't know what Wesley was talking about, he just went ahead and answered truthfully.

"It's not that I don't care. It's just…" He didn't really know how to finish that.

"You're not going to go out of your way to tell people, but if someone were to find out, it wouldn't be a terrible thing."

"Well, I'd still rather Picard didn't find out."

"No, of course not."

Wesley was positively beaming at him. It was contagious. He could feel the wide smile begin to form. He would love to take Wesley's hand, but he hadn't been lying. He wasn't going to risk Picard finding out, so they still couldn't do things out in the open.

They got their breakfast and joined O'Brien, Worf, and Guinan at a table, and were shortly joined by Data and Geordi.

Geordi turned to Wesley. "Man, Wes, your boyfriend sure is possessive."

Wesley laughed, his hand going automatically to the bite that Will had left this morning. "I don't mind."

"Wesley," Data started, "I went through a list of possibilities of men that were likely candidates, and I believe I know who your boyfriend is."

Will couldn't keep quiet. "Oh, this I have to hear. Please, enlighten us, Data."

"It is you, Commander."

He could see Wesley's eyes widen and could hear Geordi trying to tell Data that that was ridiculous, but Will just smiled.

"You know, Data, I really shouldn't be surprised by what you can do, but I still am."

He caught Wes' smiled before Geordi was demanding his attention.

"Will, are you saying that it is you?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

Geordi smiled at him. "No. Actually, I can see that. I think it works."

"Just make sure you guys keep it to yourselves. Everyone at this table knows and Beverly knows. I don't want Picard finding out. Oh, and I wouldn't talk to Beverly about it if I were you."

It was Guinan who spoke up at that. "I take it she's still having problems with it then?"

"That's an understatement."

Wesley nodded his agreement, but he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

They spent most of the rest of breakfast talking about their relationship, which was a little strange, but at least they weren't getting too personal with the questions.

He and Wesley made the trip to the bridge themselves.

"When you find a spare moment, you should go back to your quarters and grab some things to keep in mine."

Wesley stopped walking. Will turned to face him and saw that Wesley was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Will?"

"Wesley."

Wesley had been staring off, but when Will spoke, Wes' eyes snapped to him.

"Are you talking about moving in together?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? Either we move in together or we don't."

"Wes, I would love to have you in my quarters permanently, but since we aren't exactly telling the entire ship about us, then maybe you should still keep some stuff with your mother."

Wesley started walking again, so Will followed.

"Yeah, okay. I'll get some stuff."

He sounded anything but happy about it. "Wes, if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"What? No, I didn't mean to sound so… I do want to… I…"

"This is going well."

Wesley chuckled. "I'll move some stuff into your quarters later, okay?"

This time Will could hear the smile in his voice. "Good. You probably won't be there long anyway. Hopefully you'll get into the Academy soon."

Wesley was quiet beside him, and when he finally spoke, Will had to strain to hear him.

"I don't want to go."

He sounded so sad, and Will wished he could put his arm around Wesley and hold him close.

"I know. I don't want you to go either. It could be worse though. I'm sure we'll still get to see each other while you're there."

"I know. I just don't want to be away from you for months at a time."

He laid a hand on Wesley's shoulder and squeezed gently. There was nothing he could offer in the way of comfort for either of them.

* * *

The day had been uneventful. Travelling from one planet to the next was absolutely tedious. If there was information available on the planet they were travelling to, then he would spend his time reading up on it, otherwise, there wasn't much for him to do.

Well, it's not that there weren't things to do, it's just that there usually wasn't enough to keep him occupied the entire time on the bridge, especially during the longer trips.

When he got back to his quarters, he found Wesley facedown on the bed, already in his jeans and a t-shirt.

Will lay himself down on top of Wesley, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his neck. He felt Wesley move under him, so he lifted himself up just enough so that Wesley could roll over underneath him, before lying back down. Wes didn't look happy.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I went to get my stuff to bring here. I went during a time that she shouldn't be there, but she was."

Wesley had stopped talking and didn't seem to have any inclination of continuing. Will kissed him until he could feel Wesley begin to relax under him.

"Do you have your stuff?"

Wesley nodded.

"Come on," he said, standing up. "Let's celebrate."

He grabbed Wesley's hand and pulled him to his feet. He figured a nice bottle of wine with dinner would be nice, and maybe help Wesley feel a bit better.

Wesley's knock sounded at the door. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come in."

Geordi walked in, with Data by his side.

"How did you guys know Wesley's knock?"

"Worf told me," Geordi replied. "Will, you need to change out of your uniform. You and Wesley are coming with us."

"Do we get to know where?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

Will looked at Wesley, who nodded, so he changed and they left with Data and Geordi.

"Why did you bring us to the holodeck?"

Geordi chuckled. "Will, do you understand the meaning of surprise?"

Next to him, Wesley laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

Wesley just shrugged so Will cuffed him in the back of the head and Wes laughed again.

When the door opened, they walked into a diner.

"A diner?"

"We thought you guys would like to be around some of your friends and be able to not pretend that you two are just friends. Come on, we have a table in the back."

He had to admit, he was touched. He slung an arm around Wesley's shoulder and pulled him in close. He felt Wesley's arm wrap around his back, and they followed Geordi and Data back to their table where Guinan, Worf, and O'Brien were already sitting.

They had an oversized booth, so Will and Wes slid in next to Guinan, with Geordi and Data sliding in after them.

It was strange to be sitting with people from the Enterprise and allowed to sit close to Wesley, or to rest his hand on Wesley's knee, or to hold Wesley's hand. And just because he could, he pulled Wesley close to him, his back to Will's chest, and kept an arm firmly wrapped around him. Wesley relaxed back into him.

They spent a couple of hours with their friends, talking and eating, before they headed back to Will's quarters. No, now it was _their_ quarters. More than ever, he wanted to show his affection for Wesley in public. He barely restrained himself, and as soon as they were back in their quarters, he grabbed Wesley and pulled him in close. He wrapped his arms around him and Wesley huffed out a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just being awfully affectionate today."

"Is that a problem?"

"Definitely not. I like it."

Will leaned down to kiss Wesley and walked him backwards towards the bed. He pushed Wesley down onto the bed and crawled on after him. They lay there, clothed, arms wrapped around each other, trading sweet, lazy kisses.

He was content. He was more than content. He never wanted to move. This was what he had always imagined. The comfort, the closeness, the playfulness. A lover, a partner, a best friend.

He wanted to remember this moment forever, wanted to capture it just right to keep in his head, his heart, to help him through the loneliness that would come when Wesley finally went off to the Academy.

He swallowed against the lump in throat, still amazed at the feelings that Wesley stirred in him. It was funny how last night changed his entire perception of the relationship.

He had gone from knowing that Wesley would be in his future, that he loved him more than anything, to _knowing _that Wesley would be in his future and that he loved him more than anything.

He hadn't even been aware that he would feel like this or act like this. It was a side of him he hadn't even known existed. It made him feel vulnerable, a little scared, completely girly, but so incredibly happy.

"Hey," Wesley murmured in his ear. "You still with me?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Happy thoughts, I hope."

"You have no idea."

Wesley let out a soft, happy sigh. He placed a gentle kiss to Will's lips, and then he buried his face into Will's neck, content to sleep the night away, fully clothed and everything.

Will hugged Wesley tighter. It seemed like a good way to spend the night to him too.


	24. Obedience

He made one last change to the program, and waited, impatiently, for Wesley. He was excited and nervous, and he didn't know how Wes would react, though he figured it would be favorably.

He had never done anything like this before, and honestly, he had never really wanted to. Any fantasy that he had ever had, he had never really wanted to do with anyone, not until Wesley had come along. He wanted to do them all with Wesley, and wanted to do anything that Wesley could come up with. He was pretty sure there wasn't much that he would say no to.

The door swished open and Wesley was standing there in his uniform like Will had asked. This was something that Wesley had wanted to do, or at least a very good duplicate of what he wanted to do.

"What's going on, Will?"

He watched as Wesley took in his surroundings. A complete replica of the bridge, including the crew, even Picard. The only person missing was Beverly, because that would just be too weird.

"I was thinking that it's time to introduce a safe word to our sex life."

"A safe word?"

"Wes, don't think that I don't exactly what it was you wanted when you let slip this little fantasy."

Instead of blushing or looking even a little bit embarrassed, Wesley smiled at him, looking excited. He walked up to Will, pressed in close, and kissed him before whispering in his ear, "so, what's the safe word?"

Wesley was already hard against him, and it excited Will knowing that he could do this to Wesley, that he could do this for Wesley.

"Oh, I don't know. How about watermelon?"

Wesley snorted. "Yeah, okay. Fine. Now take your seat, Commander."

"Yes, Ensign."

He took his seat right next to the holographic Picard. He had programmed it so that it was like a normal travel day. He had conversations with everyone, including Geordi, Guinan, and O'Brien, because even though they weren't normally on the bridge, he figured Wes would enjoy having them there. Another kink that they would have to explore at some point.

He was incredibly hard, sitting there, waiting for Wesley to call him over, wondering if he would have him do anything before Wesley fucked him over the console, wondering how demanding Wesley would actually be.

"Commander, I need to speak to you. Immediately."

"Yes, Ensign."

He was up and out of his seat while he was still speaking. He stood next to Wesley, hands behind his back.

"What can I do for you, Ensign?"

"Commander, I've been hearing complaints about your arrogance and your cockiness. It's time someone taught you a lesson. On your knees.

"Ensign?"

"I said on your knees. Maybe you'll learn some humility if the bridge crew watches you suck my dick."

"Yes, Ensign."

He lowered himself to his knees in front of Wesley, heart pounding madly. He was going to be lucky if he didn't come in his pants, hearing Wesley talk like this. He undid Wesley's pants and pulled out Wesley's cock. As he lowered his head, Wesley put a hand on his head, and gripped his hair tightly, almost too tightly. There was no question as to who was in charge.

Unsure of the pace Wesley wanted him to take, he started out slowly.

"That's right, Commander, you like sucking dick, don't you?"

Will moaned around Wesley, part in agreement, and part arousal at Wesley talking to him like that. He slowly increased his pace, Picard yelling out supposedly helpful instructions in the background. It was becoming a little distracting, and incredibly annoying. Finally, Wesley spoke up.

"Shut up, Picard!"

Will dug his fingers into Wesley's hips and stopped moving, taking as deep a breath as possible through his nose, willing himself to calm down, willing himself to not come. That probably had to have been one of the hottest things to ever come out of Wesley's mouth.

He swallowed around Wesley and looked up, catching a brief smile before Wesley had his game face back on.

"Come on, Commander. It's time you finished what you started."

He started moving again, doing exactly what he knew that Wesley liked, and what would get him off the quickest. When Wesley was close, the hand in his hair tightened and pulled. Will was confused until he remembered that part of the point of this game was the Ensign demeaning the Commander.

He pulled off, his hand immediately replacing his mouth. He closed his eyes as Wesley started to come, taking everything on his face. There had been a guy, back in his Academy days, who had wanted to do this to him once. The thought had disgusted him and he had refused.

The feel of Wesley's come all over his face only turned him on more. He was agonizingly hard now. He needed relief, and he needed it soon.

"Clean yourself up, Commander."

He did so, happily, using his fingers to wipe the come from his face, and then sucking his fingers clean. He looked up at Wesley when he had finished, wanting to smile, but knowing he shouldn't.

If he had had any doubts about how much Wesley was enjoying this, they vanished when Will saw that Wesley was already hard again.

"Get up, Commander. Pull your pants down and bend over the console."

Will groaned and did what Wesley had ordered him to do. He felt a finger at his hole, and when Wesley realized what Will had already done, he pushed two fingers in.

"I'm impressed, Commander. You're already stretched and waiting. I like that."

Will whimpered at the loss of Wesley's fingers, but they weren't gone for long before Wesley was thrusting into him. Will groaned and wanted so badly to touch himself, though he was fairly certain that he could come just from the forceful fucking that Wesley was giving him, and Wesley knew it.

"Commander, don't you dare come and make a mess all over my console."

"Yes, Ensign," he gritted out. He tried to work some calculations in his head, to focus on anything but Wesley pounding into his ass. He couldn't do it though, because the pleasure was too great. He just had to hope that Wesley came soon. He was thankful that Wes was enjoying this as much as he was, because Wes was coming inside of him, and not a moment too soon.

"Pull your pants back up and take your seat, Commander."

"Yes, Ensign."

He trembled with the effort of standing upright, his body thrumming with need. He was desperate for release, but didn't know how much further Wesley would take their game.

Will was barely in his seat when Wesley paused the program and ran to Will, kneeling before him. All it took was Wesley's mouth on him, and he came, silently, thrusting hard into Wesley's mouth.

As soon as he had swallowed every drop of come, Wesley was in Will's lap and was kissing him.

"Thank you, Will," he said in between kisses. Will pushed him away, chuckling.

"You're thanking me? I don't know if you noticed, but I really enjoyed myself. That was hot."

Wesley huffed out a laugh. "I know, but thanks."

Will smiled at him. "You're welcome."

"Will."

"Hmm," Will replied, nuzzling his nose against Wesley's neck.

"I need to come again."

Will laughed. "Okay, but let's at least go back to our quarters first."

Wesley was out of his lap and rushing towards the door. Will followed closely behind. They practically ran to their quarters.

They were up all night, and the following morning they were happy and relaxed, and wide-awake. Once the lunch hour had hit, they were both having trouble staying awake. It had been worth it though.

Every so often, throughout the day, Wesley would look down at his console and break out with a big, dopey grin, and Will would allow himself a small smile. They would definitely be doing this again.


	25. Monster

The heat in his gut burned with the intensity of a star's core. The feelings of pure want and desire slamming him with enough force to make him stagger.

The other members of the away team, with the exceptions of Worf and Data, were already giving in to the desire.

He was harder than he had ever been, so hard that it was well past the point of uncomfortable and now into the territory of needing to fuck someone, or something, _now_. He couldn't do that though, and even in this state it was something he would never dream of doing.

He felt like he might spontaneously combust if he didn't put his dick in something _right the fuck now_, but he needed to get back to the ship first. That was the only fair thing to do for Wesley, but at the same time, it was completely unfair to Wesley. There was no telling the amount of pain and discomfort that Wesley would have to endure from this, and Will didn't want to do that to him, but he wasn't sure he had much of a choice.

"Worf, Data can keep an eye on the away team for a few minutes. I need you to come back to the ship with me. And make sure Wesley's waiting for me in our quarters."

"Yes, Commander."

He struggled with the desire running though his body, fighting to keep it under control until he could talk to Wesley. If Wesley said no, he didn't know what he would do. And as much as he didn't want to put Wesley through this, he really hoped that Wesley wouldn't say no.

* * *

He had no memory of leaving the planet, of arriving on the ship, or even of walking the halls to his and Wesley's quarters. The first thing he was aware of was Wesley. His sense of smell was heightened, and Wesley was standing too close.

"Wes, you need to move back."

Wesley didn't argue, just did what Will asked him to do. He wondered if Worf had already explained the situation to Wesley.

"I guess Worf already told you what's going on."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then I need you to take everything I say now seriously because I really hate that I'm going to do this to you."

"Okay, Will."

"You need to understand that this is going to be uncomfortable and painful for you. I need your consent now before we do this. I need to know that you're okay with this, Wes."

"I'm okay with this, Will. You have my consent."

"Oh good. Do you remember the safe word?"

"Yeah, watermelon."

"Use that if you need me to stop, but I'm not sure how aware I'll be, so keep a combadge by the bed. If you have any trouble, call for Worf."

"Will, don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Wesley," Will growled, "I need you to agree with this. But more than that, I need you to actually do it if it comes down to it. Please, Wesley."

Wesley looked like he might refuse. Thankfully, he nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Good, now go get ready, and I mean get _everything_ ready, because once I touch you…" He didn't finish that sentence. Wesley was smart enough to know that if he didn't get himself stretched and ready, that Will probably wasn't going to do it, and tonight was going to painful enough.

Wesley walked off, and it wasn't until Worf grabbed his shoulder that he realized he had been following Wes.

"Thanks, Worf."

Worf didn't say anything, but he kept his hand on Will's shoulder.

Unable to stay still any longer, Will began bouncing on the balls of his feet. It was so much harder being here, closer to Wesley but not able to touch, at least not yet.

"Commander."

Will stopped bouncing and turned to look at Worf.

"I know you wish you didn't have to do this, but you're a good man for doing what you just did. Wesley might think it's overkill now, but he won't forget it."

"Thanks, Worf."

"I'm ready, Will," Wesley called from the bedroom. Will ran, and was completely naked before he even reached the bed, unsure of whether or not he had waited until he was out of sight of Worf before he had begun stripping.

He sank into Wesley, and the world around him faded away.

* * *

It was early hours of the morning when he finally finished. He got off of Wesley, and laid next to him, running a hand down Wesley's back.

Wesley flinched at the touch. "No, no more. Stop, please. Watermelon." It was muffled because his face was in the pillow, but the message was clear enough.

Will was immediately on the other side of the bed. Wesley's voice had sounded so broken, so pained.

"It's over, Wes. It's finally done."

He could see some of the tension leave Wesley's body, but he was still wound tight. He turned to face Will, and Will wondered how long Wesley had had his face buried in the pillow. He also wondered how long Wes had been on his stomach, because he was pretty sure that Wes had been on his back when they had started.

He wasn't surprised to find that both of their bodies were covered in sweat, semen, and blood, but he hadn't expected Wesley's face to be wet with tears.

"How long have you been crying?"

Wesley brought a hand to his face, and wiped some tears from under his eye, a confused look on his face. He hadn't even been aware that he had been crying.

"Wes, I need you to tell me the truth. Was that the first time you asked me to stop?"

Wesley put his hand back down and looked Will in the eye. He nodded.

"Would you have called Worf if I hadn't stopped?" Wes nodded again. "That bad, huh?" Another nod. "Can I look?" Wes shrugged, so Will moved over to Wes slowly, hoping that he wouldn't flinch again at Will's touch.

He spread Wesley's cheeks as gently as he could, and the sight before him made him feel sick. Fresh blood and semen mixed with dry blood and semen, his hole raw and an angry red. He had rubbed Wesley completely raw. There was too much of a mess though, to see how extensive the damage was.

"Come on. Let's get in the shower and get you cleaned up."

He helped Wesley off the bed and towards the shower, but Wesley stopped him, and tugged him towards the toilet. Wesley leaned against Will as he relieved himself, and Will felt even worse than he already did knowing how humiliating this must be for Wesley.

He got Wesley into the shower and let him lean against the wall, giving himself a quick washing first. He didn't take his time with Wesley, as much as he would like to. He had no doubt that Wesley just wanted to get back into bed and sleep.

"Okay, I need you to turn around and lean against the wall. I need to clean you down there."

Wesley looked at him wide-eyed, apprehension clear in his features.

"I know it sucks, but it needs to be done. I'll be as gentle as I can."

Wes turned around and Will got down to his knees. He cleaned Wes as gently and as thoroughly as he could. Even after Will was done cleaning him, he still looked really bad. It was nowhere near as bad as before the cleaning, but it still made him feel sick to know that he had been the one to do that to Wes. He felt like a monster.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Wes. "When you're all healed, I'm going to give you the rimjob of your life."

Wesley didn't even smile. That was a little worrisome, but he figured that not only was Wes exhausted, he probably didn't want to think about sex, even something that he really enjoyed, for a while. Will sighed and helped Wesley out of the shower, and got them both dried off.

He left Wesley standing on his own for a few minutes so that he could change the sheets. He helped Wes get under the covers, and was going to leave him there to let him rest, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"You want me to stay with you?"

Wesley nodded. Will hoped that Wes would start talking again after he got some rest. It was strange for Wesley to be so silent.

He climbed into bed next to Wesley, who immediately curled into Will. Will wrapped his arms around him and gently stroked his back.

He was surprised that Wesley wanted him so close by. He had figured that Wes would want space, at least for today.

Will began to feel himself grow drowsy. Taking care of Wesley had been priority and had kept his mind busy. Without that, not only was he beginning to feel sleepy, but he could feel pain now too. It was nothing compared to what Wesley was feeling, he was sure, but it was uncomfortable enough to notice.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Wesley and let sleep pull him under.

* * *

When he woke up, it was past mid-day, and Wesley was still sleeping beside him. He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could, freshened up, and went to get himself a sandwich. He was starving.

He sat at the table and ate, wishing he could just let his mind go blank, but he couldn't stop the thoughts about Wesley. He hoped he was worrying for nothing, that Wesley would wake up and start talking again. He wasn't expecting perfect, and he certainly wasn't expecting Wesley to jump right back into sex as soon as he was healed. He just wanted Wes to stop looking like a lost little boy.

Apparently he was hoping for too much, because Wes was walking towards him now, and he could tell that nothing had changed. He crawled into Will's lap like it was a perfectly normal thing to do, and curled up as small as he could make himself.

He thought that this morning had just been Wesley wanting to sleep like they normally did, to take comfort in Will, but this was so far from ordinary that it scared Will. Still, Wes had been through a lot, and Will was willing to give him the benefit of a doubt and let Wes be clingy and not talk for today. If Wesley was still acting like this tomorrow, well he would deal with that tomorrow. No point in worrying about it now.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

Wesley shook his head against Will's chest.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Wesley shrugged. Will sighed and went back to eating his sandwich, doing his best to not drop any crumbs onto Wesley's head.

Will finished his sandwich, no crumbs on Wesley's head, when Wes started shivering in his lap. Wesley had come out here naked, and so had Will for that matter, and it was a little cold in here.

"Why don't you go put on some pajamas."

Wesley looked up at him like he was crazy. Will rolled his eyes.

"Come on. I'll go with you. I should put on something too."

Wesley got off of his lap and held out his hand for Will. Will got up and took Wesley's hand. If Wes was going to need direct contact for the rest of the day, then this was going to become difficult.

Thankfully, Wes let go of his hand to put on his pajamas, though he stayed so close that they kept bumping into each other.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked when they had finished putting on their pajamas. Wesley shrugged, so Will steered him in the direction of the sofa. Aside from sleep, this was the easiest way he could think of to deal with Wesley as he was.

He was grateful that when they sat down, Wesley didn't sit on his lap, but he was so close that he may as well have been.

He knew he probably shouldn't indulge Wesley like this, but a part of him couldn't help but feel like a monster for what he had done to Wes. So he let his guilt make his decisions for him. Just for today though. If Wes was still acting this way tomorrow, then he was going to have to figure out a way to deal with it.

About halfway through the second movie, Will needed to relieve himself. He shifted out from under Wesley, who had draped himself further and further over Will as the movies played, and stood up. Wesley grabbed his wrist, and Will turned to look at him.

"Are you really not going to let me take a piss by myself?"

Wesley let go of his wrist and sank back into the sofa. He was going to let Will go, but he clearly wasn't happy about it. Will sighed. He knew he shouldn't, and he hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Fine. Come on. Let's go."

Wesley got up and Will slung an arm around his shoulders, and they started walking.

"Don't know why you want to go to the head with me, unless you're planning on being the one doing the holding and the shaking." He looked at Wes. "Didn't even crack a smile. I wish you would talk to me, baby. I wish you would tell me what's wrong." He kissed the top of Wesley's head.

It turned out that Wesley just wanted to be in close proximity to Will. He even turned his back to give Will his privacy, even though it was something they did in front of each other regularly. Will was actually kind of glad that Wes had turned his back. With all of the clinging that Wesley was doing, Wes watching him might be a little too much.

He yawned and stretched after he had finished. "I'm tired. What do you say we go to bed?"

Wesley nodded, and proceeded to follow him around the quarters like a little puppy dog as he straightened up and made sure everything was turned off. He paused for a moment when they got to the bed, but Wes began stripping off his pajamas, so Will took his cue from Wes, and began stripping off his own. They climbed into bed and Wes immediately attached himself to Will. Will was fairly certain that come morning, there would be no change.

* * *

He groaned as the alarm blared at him, waking him from a deep slumber. He turned the alarm off and opened his eyes to Wesley leaning over him, the question he wouldn't ask written all over his face.

"I have to go back to the bridge today."

The look on Wesley's face turned to pure panic. He scrambled on top of Will to keep him in place, but Will was stronger.

"Wes," he said, rolling them over so that he was on top. "You can stay here and rest another day, but I have to get back to the bridge."

He tried to pull away from Wes, but he was holding on as tight as he could. There had been times where Wes had jokingly held him in place to keep him from leaving, but he always let him up with more than enough time to get to the bridge. This time, Wes had no intention of letting him go.

Will was still struggling with Wesley when the door chime rang out. He used the momentary distraction to disentangle himself from Wes, shoving him back against the bed with more force than he probably should have. He pulled on the pajamas he had worn yesterday, and headed out to get the door.

Before he could though, Beverly was walking in, closely followed by Worf.

"I'm sorry, Commander. I tried to stop her."

"Where is he, Will? How badly did you hurt him?

She was heading towards the bed, but Will blocked her way. He supposed she must have been to out of it still to do this yesterday.

"Wesley is fine, but I'd like to know what the hell you think you're doing barging in here like that."

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm here because of what you've done to my son. I'm here to take him away so I can take care of him."

Will wanted to laugh, he really did.

"You're kidding me, right? Do you even know what happened? And I can take care of him just fine."

"Commander, I did try to explain to her what you had done, but she didn't seem to believe me."

"It's fine, Worf. Maybe she'll believe Wesley when he's up to talking to her."

"Wesley!" Beverly was looking past Will now. He had to bite back a groan. Wesley being out here was only going to make things worse if he didn't intend on talking.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Wesley was glaring at his mother. He grabbed Beverly's arm and started dragging her to the door.

"Beverly, I don't want you here, and right now, your son doesn't want you here either. You need to leave now." He was probably going to regret talking to Beverly that way later on, but he had more important things to worry about right now.

"If you kick me out of your quarters, I'll tell the Captain what you've been up to with Wes."

"Beverly, you can tell anyone you want as long as you leave here now."

He shoved her out the door. She didn't need to know that Wesley wasn't talking. He didn't want to have to tell her that he broke her son. He certainly didn't want to tell her that he felt exactly the same way she did right now.

He sighed and turned around to face Worf and Wes, which only made him sigh again.

"Worf, I'm not going to be able to make it to the bridge today."

"Is something wrong, Commander?"

"I just lied to Beverly. Something is definitely wrong with Wesley." He looked right at Wes as he said that. He knew Wesley had heard him, though you would never know from looking at his face. No muscle had so much as twitched.

He broke his gaze from Wesley to look at Worf. He looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it, and left with a nod at Will.

Now it was just him and Wesley. He had no idea where to start, but he did know he wasn't going to be as indulgent.

"Look, Wes," he started, making his way towards Wesley. "I get that you need time to recover, both physically and emotionally, but the clinging and the not talking have got to stop. I already feel like a monster, but now I fear I've done some permanent emotional damage."

"You're not a monster."

It was spoken so quietly that Will wasn't even sure he had heard it. "What?"

"You're not a monster."

There was no mistaking what he heard that time. He didn't know what to say to that. Wesley may say that he wasn't a monster, but his actions said otherwise. He walked off to the head to freshen up and to try and get his thoughts straight. Wesley followed, but at a greater distance than yesterday, and when Will was done, Wesley freshened up too. He still didn't say anything, still didn't know what to say, so instead, he walked out and sat on the sofa, and Wesley followed him.

Wesley sat at the other end of the sofa. They ought to talk, and Will figured he should probably be the one to start. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Wes was going to keep talking.

"I don't understand how you can say I'm not a monster when the way you've been acting only seems to prove that point."

"I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to this. Any problems I'm having now are because of me. It's nothing you did."

Will opened his mouth to say something, but Wesley cut him off.

"No, let me finish."

Will closed his mouth and let Wes continue.

"Will, you are the furthest thing from a monster. Even with that stuff in your system, you forced yourself to wait until you got back on the ship, until you got back to me, instead of just sleeping with the first person you saw."

Will couldn't help smiling at that.

"I know I thought it was overkill at the time, but the precautions you took before you even touched me is something I really appreciate. I'm sure nobody else was treated so well. You restrained yourself, Will, to make sure that I would be okay, and once you finally did get your hands on me, I realized how hard that must have been for you. But you did it because you love me and you care for me and you couldn't stand the thought of being the one to cause me pain. So no, you're not a monster, Will."

Will moved across the sofa and pulled Wesley into a hug. He was so relieved to know that Wesley felt that way. Worf had been right. Wesley _had_ appreciated the precautions that Will had taken. It was so nice to know that Wesley appreciated that.

He still didn't know why Wesley was acting so strangely though. He pulled out of the hug, but stayed sitting next to Wes. "If you don't think I'm a monster, and this isn't my fault, then what's wrong?"

Wesley sighed and his shoulders sagged. "Will, I just don't know."

"Do you need to talk to someone? Maybe you should go see Deanna."

Wesley's eyes widened in surprise. "But Will, she doesn't know about us."

"No, she doesn't."

"I figured you didn't really want her to know, at least not yet."

"I don't, Wes. I really don't, but you're more important than that. You know that, right?"

Wesley smiled at him, the first real smile since this whole ordeal had started. "I do. I just wanted to make sure you realized what you were doing."

"It won't really matter if your mom does go and tell the Captain."

"Maybe I should go talk to her."

"It's okay, Wes. Don't worry about it. If she tells, she tells."

"Will, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now, are you going to go and talk to Deanna?"

"I don't know. Why don't we give it a few more days and see."

"Are you going to keep talking and stop clinging?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I can live with that then."

"Does this mean you're going to go to the bridge now?"

Will considered it, he really did, but Wesley looked so sad at the idea that Will would be going to the bridge, so he figured he could indulge Wesley for just one more day. At least he was talking now.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here."

Wesley beamed at him, and before Will could even move, he had a lapful of Wesley, and a tongue licking at the seam of his lips, trying to gain entrance into his mouth. He laughed against Wesley's lips, and Wes used the advantage to thrust his tongue into Will's mouth, and his laugh turned into a groan as Wesley's tongue found his own.

He relaxed into the kiss, and let Wesley keep control of it. Wesley broke the kiss first, leaning back to look at Will.

"I love you, Will."

"I know. I love you too."

"I'm sorry that I had you so worried."

"Just please don't ever do that again."

Wesley chuckled. "I'll try not to."

"So, now that we have the whole day, what do you want to do?"

Wesley smirked. "I was thinking a little of this." He leaned in and kissed Will's cheek. "And a little of this." He kissed Will's other cheek. "And a lot more of this." He kissed Will again, slower and sweeter than the last one.

It was Will who broke the kiss first this time.

"That reminds me, how sore are you today?"

"I'm doing better. Still sore, but it's really not bad. Why? You don't want to do anything, do you?"

"Oh no. Definitely not. You're not the only one who needs a few days of recovery."

Wesley laughed. "Okay, good. You know what we can do though?"

"What's that?"

"Go make out in the shower."

Wesley was off his lap and headed towards the shower before Will could even respond. He got up to follow Wesley. He hoped this meant that Wesley was on his way to feeling better, but he couldn't help but worry that Deanna was going to be entering the picture here in the near future.


	26. Therapy

Two weeks, three days, and he didn't know how many hours. The only reason he didn't know down to the hour or minute was because he had been really out of it.

Two weeks and four days ago, Will had gone on an away mission and had been infected with some sort of sex pollen, and now it was two weeks, three days, and however many hours since they had last had sex.

It wasn't for a lack of trying, and it wasn't like Wesley didn't want to, but every time they tried, Wesley just couldn't do it. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even do anything to Will. They were both frustrated, and Wesley felt terrible, even though Will kept telling him it was okay.

Wesley sighed and turned his seat around so that he was facing Deanna. He didn't want to talk to her because of Will, but Will had been pushing Wesley to talk to her if that was what he needed.

"Wesley, do you need to talk?"

Deanna's voice startled him out of his thoughts. Wesley sighed again. "Yeah, but not now."

"We can meet after the end of shift."

"But not right after. I need to do something first."

"Why don't you just come by whenever you're ready."

Wesley nodded and turned back to his console. He really didn't want to talk to Deanna, but he didn't know what else to do. The sex pollen incident had obviously affected him more than he and Will had realized.

He just really didn't like the idea of talking to anyone about his sex life with Will. Nobody needed to know what he and Will did. It didn't matter that there were certain things that he would possibly want to try in the future, talking about his sex life was completely different. Especially with someone else who had had sex with Will.

* * *

After his shift ended, he walked to his and Will's quarters, dreading what he was about to do.

He could hear Will moving around in the head. Even though Wesley had been the first one off the bridge, he had dawdled, and Will had beaten him here.

"There you are. I thought maybe you had decided to go see Deanna right after shift after all."

Wesley sat on the couch. "No, I wanted to see you first."

Will moved to stand in front of him. "Are you okay with this, Wes?"

"Will, I'm about to go talk to the ship's counselor about our sex life, the person that you've had a relationship with, the person that you've had sex with."

Will sat down next to him. "I didn't think of it that way."

"It's going to be really awkward, and I hate that I have to do this, but something is the matter, and if Deanna can help, then I need to do it."

"Yeah, I think you do."

"I want you to go with me."

"So I can share in your misery?"

Wesley shot him a nasty look and got up from the couch. He went to the head to relieve himself, and to splash water on his face.

He knew Will hadn't been serious about what he had said, that he would gladly go with him to see Deanna if that was what he wanted, but he was so nervous about this, and he just didn't want to hear Will joking about it.

Wesley walked out of the head and Will was standing there waiting for him. Wesley walked up to him and Will pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"This is going to be awkward for me too."

"So you'll go with me then?"

"You know I will."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I really don't want to go, but then again, neither do you. Actually," Will pulled away just enough to look Wesley in the eye, "Deanna might not even be able to talk to you. We'll just have to see."

They walked side by side, brushing up against each other every so often. Wesley rang the door chime, and when Deanna called out for him to come in, he looked nervously over at Will, wishing that he could touch him out here in the corridor. Will smiled at him, and he took a deep breath in, and they both walked into Deanna's quarters.

"Hello Wesley. Will."

"Deanna, how are you tonight?"

Wesley knew that Deanna probably could tell Will was nervous. She and him were probably the only two people on the ship who could tell right now. Will looked as calm and sure as he always did. If Deanna did know, she didn't say anything.

"I'm fine Will. I know you and Wesley are close, but I'm not sure it's such a good idea for you to be here."

"Deanna, Wes has to talk to you about his sex life."

Wesley could feel heat begin to rise in his face.

"Well, Wesley, if it's more comfortable for you to have Will around for that, then I suppose it's okay." She started to turn around, to head for the couch and the chairs so that they could talk.

"Deanna, wait. There's something you need to know."

Deanna turned back to face Will. Wesley could tell that Will was struggling with what he had to say. Wesley figured it couldn't hurt to help, to make things easier on Will.

He moved closer to Will and placed a hand on his lower back. Will quickly pulled him into a hug, and Wesley wondered if it had even been a conscience thought for him. If Wesley had to guess, he would say that it probably hadn't been. Will kissed the top of his head and whispered his gratitude into Wesley's ear. They pulled out of the hug, but stayed touching, Will's arm across Wesley's shoulders, and Wesley's arm around Will's waist, and faced Deanna.

She was staring at them, eyes wide. Even if their touching and the kiss to the head hadn't done it, she knew what they were feeling right now. She had probably known all along what he and Will were feeling individually, but had never considered that the feelings were for each other.

"Does Beverly know?" Her attention was focused solely on Will.

"She does."

"And is she okay with this?"

Will snorted. "No. She seems convinced that I'm going to break Wesley's heart, and she's probably convinced that I've forced Wesley into this somehow, and that I'm some sort of monster."

Deanna looked like she agreed. "Will, he's just a kid."

Wesley's hand tightened on Will's waist the exact moment Will's tightened on his shoulder. They were under no illusions about how the majority of people would see their relationship. The human race was still bigoted and prejudiced. He was amazed they had survived for so long with the amount of stupidity that he still saw.

He hated the assumptions that came with seeing him and Will together. When they could finally stop hiding, they were going to have to deal with a lot of reactions like his mother's and Deanna's. However much he hated it, it was worse for Will. Will was the older one so he was the bad guy, and Wesley was the innocent victim.

"Deanna, can you, and will you, help him?"

Deanna didn't say anything, so Will started to turn around. "Wait, I'll help."

The problem now was that Wesley felt Deanna couldn't be completely professional about this. He felt that her assumptions about their relationship would bleed through that barrier separating professional from personal. He didn't need Deanna unintentionally giving him bad advice because she saw him as an innocent victim, or because she was jealous. You didn't need to be half Betazoid to sense the jealousy.

"Good. Come on, Wes. Let's sit down."

"No."

"Wes?"

"Wesley, I can be professional about this. You don't have to worry about it."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you can. I don't mean to offend you, but you've already made assumptions about our relationship, and I think intentionally or not, that it's going to affect anything you say."

With that, he turned and walked out. He could hear Will following him, and was surprised that he didn't say anything to Deanna, not even an apology.

They stayed silent on the way back to their quarters. He wondered how mad Will would be since they had wound up telling Deanna about them for no reason.

As soon as they were back in their quarters, Wesley blurted out, "I'm sorry."

He was surprised when Will gave him a confused look. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry that we told Deanna for nothing, and I'm sorry that I said what I did to Deanna."

Will walked to the couch and sat down. He patted the spot next to him. "Come sit with me, Wes."

Wesley sat down next to Will and curled into him, resting his head on Will's shoulder.

"You were right to leave. After the way she reacted, there was a good chance that she would have given you bad advice, even if it wasn't intentional. She's obviously made assumptions about our relationship, like so many people will when we're no longer a secret."

"What about what I said to Deanna? I wasn't very nice."

"No, you weren't. What you said was true though."

"She was jealous."

"I know, but I never gave her any indication that we would start things back up, or that I still had feelings for her. That's all her."

Wesley snuggled more comfortably into Will. "If this is how it's always going to be, and it is, it seems almost easier to just keep it a secret. Don't you think?"

"Wes, do you really want to keep sneaking around?"

"No, I don't. Do you?"

"I definitely don't."

"And yet here we are, sneaking around."

Will sighed. "Yeah, here we are." Will gave him a quick squeeze. "We should go get some food."

They got up and walked out of their quarters, and had barely made any progress down the corridor, when Will grabbed his hand. Wesley tried to free his hand, but Will just held on tighter.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"It's just…all that talk about secrecy. Wes, I'm tired of it. I don't want to hide anymore. I don't care what happens."

"You don't care if Picard finds out?"

"No."

"Will, what if this ruins your chance to be captain of your own starship? Are you really willing to give that up?"

Will didn't say anything, but Wesley didn't need him to. His face said it all. He would give it up, and it seemed a new revelation for Will. Wesley's breath caught in his throat. That meant that Will was willing to sacrifice pretty much anything to be with Wesley.

That couldn't be. It was too much too soon. It was overwhelming. Wesley felt completely unworthy of that kind of love.

"Will…" He didn't know what to say. Will still didn't say anything, but he looked nervous, like he was going to scare Wesley off with how much he loved him, which was absolutely ridiculous.

He smiled at Will, and Will smiled back. And it was so sweet and so sincere and so…he didn't even have a word for how happy Will looked. He just couldn't believe it was directed at him.

He wanted to touch, he wanted to kiss, he wanted to love, but even though Will didn't care, Wesley wasn't ready for Will to give up everything, so he dragged Will to their quarters.

"Uh, Wes, the food is the other way."

Wesley didn't answer him.

He had known that Will had felt strongly about him, but he hadn't been prepared for this. He was starting to think more clearly now that the shock had worn off. He loved Will, there was no doubt about that. He loved Will more than anything, and it was thrilling to know that Will loved him as much as he did.

They reached their quarters and Wesley dragged Will to the bed, pulling him down onto with him. He rolled Will onto his back and covered Will's body with his own. He kissed Will, and made sure that he poured everything he felt into that kiss.

He could feel Will's hands tugging at his shirt. He pulled away long enough to get his shirt off and then Will's, before devouring his lips again. Will's hand slid between them and cupped Wesley through his pants. Wesley rocked into Will's hand.

He knew that Will was making sure that Wesley was going to be able to go through with this. Wesley had had no doubt in his mind before he had even begun dragging Will here.

He knocked Will's hand away and moved down his body, divesting Will of his pants and then shimmying out of his own. He took Will into his mouth and began sucking in earnest.

He still remembered the first time he had done this. The taste and the smell had been so new, so overwhelming, and even though he had been good at it, according to Will, he hadn't been sure he would ever get used to the taste or the smell. He had grown to crave it. Not as much as Will craved it, but it was still there. Even more, he loved the noises that Will made when he did this, knowing that Wesley himself was the one causing them.

"Wes, wait."

Wesley slid his mouth off of Will and looked up at him.

"Bring your legs up here." He patted the empty space on the bed next to him. Confused, Wesley complied anyway. Will rolled onto his side, and when Wesley was lying next to Will, Will tugged on him to move further up the bed, and Wesley got it. He scooted into position and rolled onto his side, and as he took Will back into his mouth, he could feel Will doing the same to him.

It was strangely and intensely intimate, their mouths on each other at the same time. He felt himself getting closer, so he doubled his efforts on Will, and soon they were spilling into each other's mouths.

They lay side by side, catching their breath, and when their breathing returned to normal, Will turned himself around so that he was face to face with Wesley. He was smiling.

"Turns out talking to Deanna helped you after all."

Wesley laughed and pulled Will to him.

"Are you gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Wesley kissed him again, and they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.


	27. Parting

They had decided to spend their lunch break in their quarters. They didn't do it often, usually opting to eat with their friends, but sometimes it was nice to come here in the middle of the day.

He had Wesley on his hands and knees, well, now Wes was on his elbows because he had been at this for a while , and was slowly running his tongue along Wesley's hole, pushing it in every so often.

They had plenty of time, so Will was savoring all of the wonderful noises that he was eliciting out of Wesley.

They were lost in themselves, but he still would have heard the door chime, so he was surprised when there was a startled curse that sounded suspiciously like Beverly.

He reluctantly pulled away from Wesley, and there stood Beverly, back turned to them. Wesley groaned and slumped down onto the bed, while Will sighed and grabbed the covers, pulling them over he and Wes as he lay down next to him.

"Beverly, I'm pretty sure you don't have permission to barge in here whenever you feel like it."

Beverly chanced turning around, her face bright red. "It's the middle of the day."

"You still don't have permission to be barging in here."

"I figured you would be having lunch."

Will sighed. He felt like he was talking to a five year old. "Beverly, I didn't hear the door chime. I didn't say you could come in, and neither did Wesley, so whatever you walked in on is your own fault."

Beverly glared at him and he wanted to laugh. He wasn't mad. He was actually amused. You would think he would be more upset at Beverly having walked in on them with his tongue in Wesley's ass, but he just couldn't be bothered. Besides, if he had to wager a guess, Wes was probably even harder now with having someone walk in on them, despite it having been his mother.

"Captain Picard was looking for Wesley. He needed to speak to him."

"Fine. Just give me five minutes." Wesley was already rising to his hands and knees.

Will chuckled. "Beverly, I suggest you leave, unless you'd like a show."

She huffed and turned around, muttering under her breath as she left their quarters.

Will got behind Wesley and immediately pushed his tongue inside of him. They no longer had time, so he had to stop teasing him. It didn't take long, and soon they were laying on the bed, Wesley's hand wrapped around him, his strokes sure and fast.

Will was coming down from his orgasm when Wesley kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Sorry our play time was cut short."

Will chuckled. "It's okay, but you'd better get going."

He lay there as Wesley washed his hands and put his uniform back on. He leaned down to kiss Will. "I'll see you on the bridge," he said, and he was gone.

Will stretched and got off the bed. He brushed his teeth because he figured no one would appreciate the smell of Wesley's ass the same way he did. He put his uniform on and headed back to the bridge.

He couldn't help whistling as he went. The unexpected appearance of Beverly hadn't done anything to dampen his mood. He had had a good time with Wesley, and was in an incredible mood. And why shouldn't he be? Things between him and Wesley were better than ever. Just a couple of nights ago, they had celebrated being together for a year. He didn't think there was anything that could spoil his mood.

Will walked on the bridge just in time to hear the Captain say, "Wesley, I thought you would be excited about going to the Academy."

Will froze. "The Academy?"

Wesley whirled around to face Will. He looked completely miserable.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Will felt his stomach sink. He had always figured they would at least have a few days. He could feel eyes on him as he stood there, knew that at least a couple of people were paying attention to how he reacted. He saw Beverly looking at him. She looked way too smug, like the temporary separation of him and Wes was going to screw things up between them.

Wesley walked off to the turbolift and Will followed. He didn't care what assumptions everyone made about that. He had been done caring if the entire ship found out that he was Wesley's older boyfriend.

They rode the turbolift in silence. Will couldn't stop thinking about the look that Beverly had given him. She probably thought that Will would fall into bed with the first available warm body the second that Wesley was gone. She probably thought that they couldn't handle the separation, that it would cause them to split permanently.

She was in for a surprise. No matter what, Will was willing to fight to keep Wesley in his life.

They sat next to each other on the sofa when they got back to their quarters. They weren't touching each other though. It was like neither one of them knew what to do.

"I don't want to go." Wesley's voice was so small and so broken. Will could tell without even looking at him that the tears were already starting to fall.

He pulled Wesley into his arms and held him tight. There was nothing he could say to make this better. Neither wanted Wesley to go, but they both knew that Wesley needed to.

Wesley pulled out of the embrace. "I should go pack. I don't want to have to deal with that later."

Will followed him and watched as Wesley threw clothes into a duffel, silently crying the entire time. Will sat on the edge of the bed, waiting.

When Wes was done cramming stuff into his bag, he glared at Will. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I don't know what to say."

Wesley flung himself down onto the bed with a sigh. Will lay down next to him, placing a hand on his chest. Wesley was still crying, so he leaned in to kiss away some of the tears. He felt Wesley's arms wrap around him, and he let Wes pull him in close. He moved his hand from Wesley's chest to his face, resting it on his cheek, his thumb wiping at the tears.

He leaned down to kiss Wes, a gentle touch of the lips, not sure if Wesley wanted it at the moment. When he felt Wesley kiss him back, he deepened it. They tore at each other's clothes and everything was frantic until Will was buried inside of Wesley. He stopped and looked at Wes, who was smiling through the tears.

This time when he kissed Wes, he kept it slow and gentle, and when they urgency had fled, he slowly began moving inside of Wes. It was slow, sweet, and Wesley had his legs wrapped around Will, his hands running up and down his back, their lips parting just long enough to take a breath.

The build up to orgasm was slow and steady, the release sweet, bringing a fresh wave of tears to Wesley's eyes, and the first tears to Will's. He lay there, covering Wesley, still inside of him, not wanting to move.

"Will, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to deal. We're going to write, we're going to talk, we're going to stay in touch, and hopefully, we won't have to wait until you're done with the Academy to see each other again."

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to leave you."

"You have to. You know you do."

"I don't actually have to. I just should. You could ask me to stay, you know."

It was so tempting. He knew that if he asked Wesley to stay, then he would. He couldn't do that though. Wesley needed to go to the Academy. He needed to get out from under his mother, he needed to be around people his own age, and he needed to experience life. It was tempting, but it was completely selfish, and he couldn't do that to Wes.

"I can't do that, Wes."

Wesley just nodded. Will pulled out of him and lay down next to him. Neither said anything. What was there to say? They already knew how much they loved each other, and how much they were going to miss each other.

There was a knock on the door and Will groaned, getting out of bed and throwing on some clothes. He left Wesley putting his own clothes on and went to get the door. Worf was standing on the other side. "Sorry for the interruption, Commander, but a going away party has been put together for Wesley in Ten Forward, and I was asked to come get you."

"A going away party? I don't want to go."

Will turned to look at Wes. "Wes, you know you have to."

"You're going too, right?"

"Of course."

They stepped out of their quarters and walked with Worf to Ten Forward. Will put his arm around Wesley, but Wesley walked out from under it. "Will, what are you doing?"

"Wes, I already gave myself away on the bridge earlier."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Wes."

"No."

"Fine."

Will stepped around to the other side of Worf. A glance at Wes showed that he looked hurt. He was being childish and petty, he knew, but Wesley was leaving tomorrow and now they had to go to this stupid party, and Wes still didn't want to be touched in public, and that right there, that was what was really bothering him. What if Wesley actually did want to keep their relationship a secret? Sure they had told a handful of people, but the more people that knew about them, the more crap they would have to deal with. Maybe Wesley didn't want to have to deal with that.

Now he would probably have to spend most of the party alone while Wesley said his goodbyes to everyone without Will by his side.

Wesley was surrounded as soon as they stepped into Ten Forward. Will went to the bar, grabbed a drink, and sat down. He watched as Wesley moved from one person to another. Rationally, he knew that Wesley didn't want to be here either, but Wesley seemed to be enjoying himself, and it made Will angrier for being stuck at the bar by himself because Wesley didn't want to be with him in public.

He continued drinking as he sat there, quickly losing count of how many he'd had. Wesley was near him now, and he could hear him talking about the Academy. He sounded excited. Really excited.

Will was done with this. He downed the last of his drink and stood up. He swayed quite a bit when he got up. It would seem he had had a little too much to drink. He made his way slowly back to his and Wesley's quarters. He managed not to fall, or to run into any walls. He collapsed on the bed without bothering to take any of his clothes off.

He heard the door swish open. So Wesley had followed him then. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the hurt that would be on his face.

"How much did you have to drink?" Wesley's voice was even, controlled. He was pissed.

"Dunno. Lost count."

"So you decided to spent our last night together too drunk to do anything except pass out?"

"You're the one who didn't want me by his side, didn't want me touching him in public."

Wesley didn't answer him, so Will chanced opening his eyes. Wesley was glaring at him.

"I thought you were supposed to be the mature one in this relationship?"

"Am I not allowed a moment of weakness? Am I not allowed to be upset over the man I love leaving?"

Wesley's expression softened and he sat down next to where Will was laying.

"Wes, why do you still want to keep hiding?"

"You might be willing to risk your future, but I'm not."

"I told you I gave myself away on the bridge."

"Maybe so, but if Picard doesn't have proof, then he can turn a blind eye. There's no need to flaunt it."

It was Will's turn to glare, or at least he hoped he was glaring. He wasn't really sure.

Wesley sighed. "Don't look at me like that."

"Fine." Will rolled onto his side. He could feel Wesley get off the bed. When he came back into the room, he asked Will to sit up, and he complied, leaning against the headboard.

"Here, drink this." He handed Will a glass of water, but stayed standing by the bed instead of getting in again.

"Your willingness to stay if I asked you to is no different. You're willing to risk your future, and I'm willing to risk mine."

Wesley sighed and sat down. "I know."

"You're excited about going."

"Yeah, I am."

"Does that make you feel guilty?"

"Yes."

"It shouldn't."

"How are you feeling?"

He was too drunk to fight the change of subject, so he just allowed it. "Like shit. I'm sorry I got drunk."

"We are really handling this badly, aren't we?"

Will snorted. "That's an understatement."

Wesley was giving him a funny look.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how I'd really like to dump you in a freezing cold shower right about now."

Will laughed. "I have a better idea. Why don't we both go take a normal temperature shower."

"Then maybe we could go to Ten Forward and get you some coffee. We should probably get you some food too."

"I can handle that. I think."

Wesley rolled his eyes and got off the bed. Will followed him, but more slowly. Between the two of them, Will managed the shower and the walk back to Ten Forward without too much incident. In fact, Wesley had kept a hand on his back the entire walk here, and now that he was sitting at the bar, rather than sitting himself, Wesley chose to stand next to Will, a hand still on his back.

Guinan walked up to them as soon as they were settled. "Will, I hope you're not back here for more to drink."

"He's not. He's here for some coffee and some food."

Will shot Guinan a sheepish grin. He really felt like an ass. He let Wesley continue to do the talking. If Wes wanted to take care of him, who was he to say no to that? So when Guinan brought him coffee and food, he welcomed the coffee, but ate only to appease Wesley. He didn't even know what he was eating, he was just eating, and it was completely tasteless to him.

It wasn't doing much good. Will had had too much to drink. He wasn't going to be sobering up anytime soon. They stayed for a while though, Wesley having him alternate between coffee and water. When Wesley had finally given up, Will was no longer as drunk as he had been earlier, but he was still too drunk for Wesley's liking.

When they got back to their quarters, Will stripped and climbed into bed, but Wes just stood next to the bed, not even looking at him.

"Wes, are you gonna get in bed?"

Wesley shook his head and began heading out.

"Wes, wait," but he couldn't get up to go after him. His limbs were too heavy to move, and his eyelids were already closing. Before he fell asleep, he was aware of the tears falling onto his pillow.

* * *

Only a few hours had passed when he woke up to hurl. He wasn't even aware of Wesley's presence until he felt a cool cloth being places on his neck, and another one being pressed to his forehead. Even mad, Wesley was still taking care of him.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

That was all they said as they sat there, waiting. When Will decided that his stomach was no longer going to rebel, Wes removed the cloths and Will got up, brushed his teeth, and decided to take a cool shower. Wesley didn't join him.

Wesley was, however, waiting for Will on the bed when he got out of the shower.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty damn lousy." It was true, and he had the added pleasure of not only a headache, but also feeling like a complete asshole.

He sat down on the bed next to Wesley, his elbows resting on his lap, his face buried in his hands. Wes scooted over and wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"I have an idea. Put on some comfortable clothes and get some blankets." Wesley was up and moving before Will could say anything. Not that he planned on saying anything since Wes was actually talking to him and was actually going to spend time with him.

He put on a pair of sweats and a tee, grabbed some blankets, and he even grabbed the lube, just in case. When he opened the drawer to grab the lube, he remembered that he had a little gift in there for Wes. He chuckled and pulled it out.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Wesley walked up behind him. Will handed the gift to Wes.

"Here, I bought this for you a while ago, knowing that you'd be leaving for the Academy at some point."

Wesley took the gift and laughed. "You bought me a dildo?"

"Well, I know how much you like to bottom. And it vibrates too."

Wesley laughed again and tossed the toy onto the bed. "Come on. Let's go."

Will picked up the blankets and the lube, and followed Wesley out of their quarters. They got to the holodeck and Wesley entered in a program. The doors opened and Will could smell the ocean. He walked in and there was sand beneath his feet. He could hear the water crashing along the shore. The moon was full and bright, and he could feel the heat from a fire blazing next to them.

Will spread out the blanket near the fire. He and Wesley lay down, and he used the other blanket to cover them. Will lay on his back with Wesley curled around him, head resting on his shoulder. It was peaceful and Will wished they could just stay like this.

"This is really nice, Wesley."

"I had planned on saving it for something more special."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Maybe after we decided to get married, or maybe after we got married."

"You know how I feel about that and you still had this planned already?"

"Yeah, yeah. You want to wait until I'm done with the Academy. I really think you should reconsider."

"Wesley."

"Will."

"There's no rush to get married."

"I know that. I'm not suggesting we get married right now. I'm just saying that it's ridiculous to say that we have to wait until I'm done with the Academy."

"We'll see, Wes."

Wesley sighed. "Will, why are you so determined to ruin tonight?"

Will groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm not doing it on purpose." He gently pushed Wesley off of him and rolled onto his side. "I don't want you to go, but I'm not going to ask you to stay."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

Wesley wrapped his arms around Will and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet, and Wesley kept it that way. He could tell that Wesley had no intention of taking things further, and Will was okay with that. He just held Wesley tightly as they continued to kiss.

The fire crackled beside them, the waves crashed into the shore, and the moon shown down on them. He stopped kissing Wesley so that he could bury his nose in Wesley's neck, and fell asleep with Wesley's arms wrapped around him.

* * *

Will woke up on his back, Wesley's hand under his shirt, stroking through his chest hair, his head resting on Will's shoulder. He didn't know how much time had passed, how much longer they had until Wes had to leave.

"We should get back, Wes."

"Don't worry, Will. We've only been here for a few hours."

"How do you know that?"

"I didn't sleep."

He felt Wes shift beside him, and then his face was hovering over Will's. "How are you feeling."

"Better, but not great." He looked Wes in the eye. "I'm so sorry."

"I know. I am too."

Wesley moved out of the way as Will tried to sit up. The world started to spin and he groaned.

"You're not gonna hurl, are you?" Wesley was sitting next to him, his arm around Will's shoulders.

"No, I'll be fine." The spinning finally stopped after a few minutes, and he managed to get himself up onto his feet. Wesley did the same beside him, and they both gathered up the blankets.

When they got back to their quarters, the first thing he did was brush his teeth. He could still taste the alcohol from last night. Wesley joined him in the head, brushing his own teeth next to Will. He looked so sad and miserable, and Will knew that no matter what he did, Wes would be leaving here sad, but he hoped that Wes wouldn't leave here feeling like the word had ended.

He stripped off his clothes and headed for the shower. "You coming?" he asked, not even bothering to turn around. He smiled when he heard Wesley stripping behind him. He turned the water on hot, and when Wes got into the shower, he pushed him against the wall and kissed him, the hot water running down their bodies. He kissed Wesley until they were both breathless, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

Showered, dried, and dressed, they sat on their bed, the bed that Will was so used to sharing with Wesley, the bed that he would have to sleep alone in now. Wesley's duffel was sitting next to him, the dildo in his hands. He was staring off at nothing.

He wished he had something else for Wesley, but what else could he send him off with? A ring? As much as he wanted to, it was too soon for that. They had no pictures of them together because of the secrecy. No, there was nothing he could send Wesley off with except his love.

He took the dildo out of Wesley's hand and put it in the duffel. "It's time to go."

"I know."

"I don't want to go."

"I know."

Wesley looked up at him. "I wonder how long it'll be before we see each other again."

"Hey," he said, pulling Wes into his arms. "Try not to think of it that way. It's gonna be okay. It's not forever."

"But it might be a long time."

"Wes, don't do this." He ran a hand up and down Wesley's back, and placed a kiss to the top of his head. When Wesley had gotten himself under control, Will got off the bed and pulled Wesley with him. Things would only be worse if they dragged this out.

Wesley grabbed his duffel and followed Will out. "Oh, hang on a sec. I just thought of something. I'll be right back."

Will waited a couple of minutes while Wes did whatever it was he was doing, and then they were heading off to the transporter room.

Beverly, Data, Worf, Geordi, and Picard were all there, with Miles, of course, manning the transporter. He watched as everyone said goodbye to Wesley, and when it was Will's turn, Will worried that Wesley would just ignore him, or just say goodbye and not even give him a hug.

Wesley looked at him, and for a minute, Will worried that he might be right, but Wesley dropped his duffel and ran up to Will, throwing his arms around him.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you too, baby."

They held each other tight, and Will could feel tears running down his neck. He didn't know if they were his or Wesley's. Or maybe it was both of theirs.

"You have to go, Wes."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too."

He moved his hands up to cup Wesley's face, kissing him sweetly, before finally letting him go. He stayed until Wesley was gone, and then headed back to his quarters, alone. He got to his bedroom and saw a stuffed bear sitting on the bed. When he got closer, he saw a folded piece of paper with his name written on it, leaning against the bear.

Will kept old stationary products around, and Wesley must have found his stash. He sat on the bed and opened the note.

_Will-_

_ I know the bear is silly, but I have one too._

_ Now you don't have to sleep alone if you _

_ don't want to. I just wanted you to know_

_ that I love you and I'm going to miss you._

_ -Wesley_

Will chuckled even as tears streamed down his face. Leave it to Wesley to think of something like a stuffed bear to sleep with. He refolded the note and set it next to the bed. He picked up the bear and just held it. "I'll miss you too, Wes," he said to the empty room. "I'll miss you too."


	28. Reunion

Thanks for all of the wonderful comments! Sorry this one took so long to get done. Don't worry though. There is no way that I won't finish this series. It means too much to me.

* * *

There had been letters, and a few video calls, but that had been the only contact he'd had with Wesley for nearly a year now. Timing had been completely off, and the _Enterprise_ had never been near Earth long enough for them to see each other.

While the video calls had been low in number, the letters had been plentiful. Will knew all about Wesley's classes, the friends he had made, and anything else Wes could think of to tell him. Wesley's letters never lacked for details, and Will made sure his letters to Wesley were the same.

In some ways, it felt as though Wesley had never left. In most ways though, there was an almost constant ache and an emptiness that Wesley's absence left in him. Even still, he had to admit that he was a little nervous at the moment. He was sitting outside of Wesley's last class of the day. He was finally going to get to spend some time with Wesley, and even though he knew everything that happened in Wesley's life, he still couldn't help but wonder if Wes had allowed someone else into his life, or into his bed.

Will couldn't really blame him if he had since they had been apart for so long, but he really hoped Wesley hadn't. Will hadn't. Will had only had his own hand for company since Wesley had left. Well, he had his hand to ease the tension, and then a stuffed bear to keep him company at night. It had surprised him how much having the stuffed bear had helped him.

Maybe it was a bad idea surprising Wesley like this. What if Wesley _had_ found somebody new?

He heard Wesley's voice near him, and he turned to see Wesley walking with a few people that must be his friends. If they were the people that Wes had written about in his letters, then their names were Chloe, Bradley, and Marcus. They had passed Will now, and he was about to call out to Wesley, or run away, he hadn't really decided yet, when Wes stopped. He watched as Wesley turned around and looked right at him.

Seeing Wesley, seeing him look at him, he couldn't help but smile. Wesley returned the smile and ran towards him, Will stood up just in time to catch Wesley in his arms. They held each other tightly.

"Will, it's you. It's really you."

Will laughed. "Yeah, it's me. I'm here."

Wesley pulled back smiling, and then leaned back in to kiss him. Will smiled into the kiss. He had missed this, and he had missed Wesley so much. He could hear who he assumed were Wesley's friends cheer and clap, and he and Wes pulled apart laughing.

"Well, Wesley," Chloe said, "here we thought you were just making up a significant other because you just weren't interested in any of the girls that asked you out, but it turns out you were just interested in guys."

"Not guys. Just Will. Will's the only guy I've ever been attracted to."

"Just how many girls asked you out?"

Wesley smiled at him. "Later Will." Wesley introduced Will to his friends, before turning back to Will. "So, how long are you here for?"

"Well, the _Enterprise _is going to be docked for two weeks for repairs."

Wesley's eyes widened and his friends laughed.

"Guess we won't be seeing you for two weeks then, Wes."

Wesley laughed and grabbed Will's hand, but he had caught an expression on Wesley's face before he laughed. It was something he couldn't put a name too, but if he had to guess, he would say that Wesley was nervous. Wesley waved to his friends and he and Will headed off.

"You should pack a bag with some clothes."

"Are we staying in town, or are we going somewhere else?"

"I figured we'd stay here. You do still have class."

"No way am I going."

"Wes…"

"No. Not gonna happen. I've got you for two weeks and I'm going to make the most of it. Besides, it's not as if my classes are all that hard."

Will slung an arm around Wesley's shoulders. "Fine, but let it be known that I tried."

Wesley laughed, but it rang hollow in his ears. "Okay, you're off the hook if anyone asks."

They smiled at each other, but Wesley's smile didn't reach his eyes, and they finished the walk to Wesley's room. Something was off now. All of a sudden things seemed awkward even though things had started out so well. He wondered if Wesley was hiding something, and he wondered if he really wanted to know what it was.

Wesley's roommate was absent, and he figured Wes was probably happy about that. "Still having problems with your roommate?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad you don't have to meet him."

"I figured as much." He watched as Wesley threw some clothes into a duffel and thought briefly about throwing him down on the bed, but there was a chance that the roommate would return, and there was also Wesley's unease.

Wesley finished packing and slung the duffel over his shoulder. He grabbed Will's hand and led them out of the room. The hotel that Will had picked was within walking distance of the campus, and it didn't take long before Will was letting them into the room.

As soon as Wesley dropped his duffel, Will pulled Wes into his arms and kissed him, hoping to get Wesley to relax. He let his hands roam around Wesley's body and he could feel muscle that hadn't been there when Wesley had left. "You've been working out," he murmured.

"I had a lot of extra energy to burn."

"Well, let me see." He tried to tug Wesley's shirt off, but Wesley laughed and ducked out of Will's way.

"Will!"

"Oh come on. You've got to let me see."

Wesley made his way back into Will's arms. "Later, Will. I'm hungry. We should go eat."

Will groaned and kissed Wesley. "Fine. Let's go."

Wesley smiled at him. "Stop pouting."

Will pouted harder and Wesley just rolled his eyes. Will smiled and put his arm around Wesley's shoulder. "Okay. Let's go eat."

Wesley wrapped an arm around Will's waist, and they headed for the nearby restaurants. Will couldn't help thinking of the strange behavior that Wesley had just displayed. Why wouldn't Wes let Will see his newly developed muscles?

They managed to find the one restaurant where the crew of the _Enterprise_ was hanging out. By the time he and Wesley finally got to sit down, Wes looked exhausted and ready to go back to the hotel.

"You sure you still want to stay and eat?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Wesley was quiet throughout dinner, only reaffirming his belief that something was wrong. Anytime Will asked what was wrong, Wesley would only say that he was tired.

They finished dinner and walked back to the room, hands clasped together. He couldn't stop worrying. Wesley was being so quiet, and Wesley was not a quiet person. He kept his mouth shut though, and when they got back to the room, he followed Wesley to the bedroom.

He watched as Wesley took off his shirt, and his mouth watered. Wesley wasn't well defined, but he had definition for sure. "Wesley." The desire was apparently in his voice, as well as awe. He couldn't help it.

Wesley blushed and looked away as he began to undo his pants. Will stripped his shirt off while Wesley was sliding his pants off. He was about to take his pants off too when something Wesley did gave him pause. Wesley was standing there, shirt and pants off, hands on his briefs ready to slide them off, only he wasn't. Will stood there, waiting, and Wesley's hands moved away from his briefs and he started climbing into bed.

That was it. Will needed to know what was going on. At the sound of Will's voice, Wesley didn't get into bed, and instead stood there in front of Will.

"You're seriously going to bed like that?"

Wesley looked down at himself. "Yeah. Why? What's wrong with it?"

"We haven't gone to bed like that since the early days of our relationship."

"Will, I'm too tired for sex."

"This has nothing to do with sex. How can you even accuse me of that?"

"What do you want from me, Will? I don't understand what the problem is."

"The problem is that for some reason you can't seem to strip in front of me. Why is that?"

"Will, it's just for sleeping. I still don't understand what the big deal is."

"You know what? Fine. You don't want to talk about it, then we won't talk about it." He took off his pants, leaving his briefs on since Wesley was being…whatever Wesley was being. He crawled into bed and waited for Wesley to join him. Instead, he heard Wesley walk out of the room, probably going to sleep on the sofa.

He turned to face the empty, cold side of the bed. It shouldn't be like this. He hadn't seen Wesley in a year. He should have Wesley wrapped up in his arms, the warmth of his body pressed against his own. Wesley didn't want to talk, but they needed to. Will's stomach knotted up. Wesley was hiding something from him, he was sure. He had to know.

Will walked out to the sofa. He could see Wesley's features with the little amount of light they had left on. He sat on the floor in front of Wesley. Wesley was lying on his back, and he didn't even look at Will when he sat down. Will wasn't sure how to handle this, but he needed to know, so he decided to go with blunt.

"Was there, or is there, someone else?"

"No."

"Really? Are you sure about that, because you've been acting awfully strange."

Wesley sighed. "Will, do you really want to know? Do you want the truth?"

"Please."

Wesley sighed again. "Fine. But don't interrupt me. If you want to hear this, then you need to hear it all."

Wesley stopped talking and Will thought that maybe he had changed his mind. Wesley closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"There was a guy, about two months ago. His name was Jon. We were at a party." Wesley paused like he was trying to gather his thoughts. His hands were resting on his stomach, and Will laid one of his own on top of them. He wanted Wesley to know that he could continue, that Wesley could tell him anything, no matter what. He hoped that whatever Wesley had done, he wouldn't be leaving Will. He had a feeling he would forgive Wesley anything, no matter how bad, but he couldn't bear the though of Wesley leaving.

"He had been hitting on me for months, but I kept telling him I was with someone. He didn't believe me. Most people didn't. I wasn't interested in him. I was just horny. I really needed…" Wesley trailed off but Will filled in. "You just needed a dick in your ass."

Wesley smiled. It was faint, but it was there. "Yeah, that's exactly it. I don't remember how it happened, but he had me pinned against a wall. He tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him. At least not on the lips. He kissed my neck. I got hard. He was hard too. He rubbed our erections together. I didn't try and stop him. He palmed me then, through my jeans. It snapped me back to reality."

Wesley's voice was no longer steady. He was having a hard time keeping it together. Will, on the other hand, was beginning to feel relaxed. It sounded like Wesley hadn't cheated on him.

"The hand, it wasn't yours. It wasn't you, and I knew I couldn't go through with it. Not just because it was wrong, but because I knew I wouldn't enjoy it if it wasn't you. And I couldn't do that to you. I didn't want to. I didn't want to do it. I don't want anyone but you."

Wesley was crying now, and Will leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Wesley.

"I pushed him away and told him I couldn't do it, and I left. I went back to my room and took an ice cold shower. I didn't even jerk off. I just couldn't. It seemed wrong. I cried in the shower. I felt so disgusted with myself."

Wesley let out a huge shuddering breath.

"Shh, it's okay, Wes." Will held Wesley as he finished crying.

"Will?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you hate me now?"

"No."

"Should I have not told you?"

"No. I'm really glad you did."

"Do you still love me?"

"More than anything."

Wesley sighed and smiled.

"Come on. Why don't you come to bed with me and we can finish talking." He stood up and waited for Wesley, then he slung an arm around him as they walked back to the bedroom. They got settled under the covers, Will's arms wrapped around Wesley. Wesley had his face buried in Will's neck.

"Will," he mumbled into his neck, "was there anyone else for you?"

"No."

"Were you close?"

"No. Not even a little."

"I'm an awful person."

"No baby. No, you aren't. You're nineteen and you're male. You're overrun with hormones."

"So you were expecting this?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I didn't think you would, and I hoped you wouldn't, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't aware it was a possibility. You are young and you have needs, and we've been apart for a year."

"Will, I'm so sorry."

"I know. It's okay. Why didn't you tell me though instead of keeping this to yourself for two months?"

"I didn't know how."

Will could understand that. It would be hard to bring up something like that in a letter or in a video call. "True, but I wish you hadn't suffered with this burden for two months." Will kissed the top of Wesley's head, and when Wesley looked up at him, Will kissed him.

Will wanted more, but he kept himself under control until he felt Wesley begin to rut against him. He reached down into Wesley's briefs and took him in hand. "You're so close, baby. You're right on the edge."

"Yes," Wesley breathed against him. It wouldn't be long before Wesley came, except he didn't.

"What's the matter, Wes?"

"I can't."

Will's hand froze and looked down at Wes. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I haven't been able to since…"

"Not at all?"

"Nope. And not for a lack of trying, I can promise you that."

Wesley was feeling really guilty about what he had done, or rather what he had almost done. "Wes, do you want to continue this, or do you want to stop?"

"I want to keep going, but I don't want you to be disappointed if I can't come."

"Don't worry about me Wes. We're going to fix this." He kissed Wesley before he could answer. He waited until Wesley had relaxed into the kiss before moving further down his body. He slid Wesley's briefs off and pushed Wesley's knees to his chest, exposing him completely. If he wasn't so focused on fixing Wesley he would take his time and keep him on edge. Instead, not able to deny himself a taste, he ran his tongue around Wesley's hole, causing Wes to whimper.

He had missed this, and he planned on spending a lot more time here, but for now, he had more important things to do. He took Wesley into his mouth and fumbled for the lube that he had stashed under his pillow. He slicked up his fingers and pushed one into Wesley. He must have been using the dildo that Will had gotten him because he wasn't as tight as Will would have expected him to be after a year of no sex.

He slid a second finger in and found Wesley's prostate. Wesley groaned and leaked pre-come into Will's mouth, which he happily drank down. He groaned at the taste. It had been too long since he had gotten to taste Wesley like this, and he had missed it.

When he had stretched Wesley enough, he reluctantly let Wesley slide out of his mouth so that he could slick himself up. As soon as he was inside Wesley, Wesley wrapped his legs around Will.

He tried to start slow, letting Wesley get reaccustomed to him, but Wesley was impatient and urged him to pick up the pace. He didn't though. Instead, he reached between them and began stroking Wesley. He hoped this was going to work.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

Wesley did and Will could see the worry in them.

"You need to relax or this is never going to work."

He could see Wesley trying, but he wasn't entirely successful. That wasn't promising.

"Does this feel good?"

"Yes. So good."

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes."

Wesley's replies were breathless. He was so close to coming. He just needed to be pushed over the edge.

"Do you want to come?"

Wesley didn't answer him, but didn't break their eye contact either. He didn't think he deserved to come. Will could see it in Wesley's eyes.

"I want you to come. Do you want to come for me?"

Wesley nodded.

"Then you need to relax, baby." He leaned down and kissed Wes. He kept his rhythm steady, but increased the pace at which he was stroking Wesley's dick. He felt Wesley relax, and just in time because Will could feel his own orgasm building. He broke the kiss and looked at Wesley.

"Wes, you need to forgive yourself because I forgive you." And those were the magic words. Wesley's eyes widened as he came for the first tie in two months. He pulled Will over the edge with him.

When Will could focus again, he could see that Wesley had passed out beneath him. He chuckled and slid out of Wes, rolling off of him and laying down next to him. He ran a finger along Wesley's abs, hoping that Wes wouldn't be out for the night. He was still amazed at the muscle that Wesley had gained. He didn't have a six-pack, but there was still some definition.

He was nearly ready to doze himself, when Wesley stirred next to him.

"Welcome back to the world."

Wesley smiled and opened his eyes. The smile didn't last though. He turned to face Will.

"What's the matter, Wes?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Come here, Wes." He gathered Wesley into his arms. "Yes I wanted you to come, but I wouldn't have said that if I didn't mean it."

"How could you forgive me though?"

"Wes, you didn't actually do anything."

"But I was so close."

"I know."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes. Wesley wasn't relaxed, and Will couldn't understand why. He had forgiven him. What else did Wesley need?

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"If I had cheated on you, would you still have forgiven me?"

Will didn't say anything. He remembered how he felt when he has assumed the worse. He had still wanted to talk to Wesley. He had still wanted to make things work. He pulled away from Wesley and rolled onto his back. Wesley followed, propping himself up on an elbow. He used his free hand to run fingers through Will's chest hair.

"Why, Will? Why would have forgiven me?"

"Would you have forgiven me?"

"I don't know. I suppose if it was just the one time I might. But I don't know for sure."

"Wes, if you had cheated on me, you would still be here with me. I don't want to lose you. I can't imagine my life without you."

"You're such a girl." There was no malicious intent in those words. Wesley was smiling at him, his eyes sparkling.

"Brat."

Wesley laughed and leaned down to kiss Will. Will smiled into the kiss. He wasn't worried. They had a future together, and it would take a lot more than a horny teenager to take that away from them.


	29. Isn't It Romantic?

The sun was streaming through the windows, and he was still smiling. He reached out a hand, but the bed was cold and empty. He sat up, ready to get out of bed to see what was wrong, because he knew neither one of them planned on leaving the bed today, when Will walked in, a tray in his hands.

"What is this?"

"Breakfast in bed."

Wesley raised an eyebrow. "Quite the romantic."

"Don't tell anyone." Will set the tray down over Wesley and sat down next to him. "I figured that since we got off to such a rocky start yesterday, we could start today off a lot better."

"I know I said this last night, but I'm going to say it again. You are such a girl."

Will smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Come on. Don't let the food get cold."

Wesley watched Will out of the corner of his eye as he ate. He wanted to ask Will if he had ever been this romantic or sappy in any of his other relationships, but he already knew the answer to that, and it was no. He knew exactly how Will would have been. He would have been smooth. He would have been a charmer. He had never been like that with Wesley. In fact, he was sure he was the only person who ever got to see the real Will Riker.

And right now, Will Riker was positively glowing. Wesley knew that that was just for him too, that Will had never been this incredibly happy. It was contagious. He leaned over and gave Will a big sloppy kiss, right above his beard. Will laughed and wiped the slobber away. "And what did I do to deserve that?"

"Your happiness is contagious."

Will smiled at him, though Wesley wasn't sure he had stopped, and pulled him in for a kiss. Will was the first to break the kiss, settling against Wesley, his head on Wesley's chest, and Wesley's arm around him. It was usually Wesley in Will's arms, and while he loved that, there was something really nice about this.

Wesley finished eating, stroking a hand along Will's arm, trying to not get any crumbs on him. When he was done he moved the tray to the side. He tilted Will's head up and kissed him. Wesley cupped Will's cheek as Will leaned up into the kiss, one of his hands wrapping around the back of Wesley's neck.

They lost themselves in that kiss, and when they had finished, Will rested his head back on Wesley's chest, and Wesley wrapped his arms around Will and held him tight. He never wanted to let him go.

"Thanks for bringing me breakfast in bed," he murmured into the top of Will's head, the hair tickling his nose.

Will tugged Wesley down the bed so they were lying face to face. Will was still smiling. "I missed you so much, Wes."

"I know. I missed you too."

Will didn't say anything else. He just kept smiling and looking at Wesley like he couldn't believe Wesley was real.

Wesley leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Will's "I love you, Will," he whispered against them. "I love you too," Will whispered back.

They lay there, lips barely touching, just looking into each other's eyes, and smiling.


	30. The Other Man

There was a smile on his face, he knew. How could there not be? His breathing was slowly returning to a normal rate. He was completely boneless and utterly content. Wesley was practically purring beside him. Will couldn't blame him. He'd lost count of how many orgasms Wesley had had. More than him, for sure, and he'd lost count of how many he had had too.

After Will had brought Wesley breakfast in bed that morning, they'd had a quick shower, but they hadn't stayed clean for long. They'd been in bed since. At this point, Will didn't think he would ever move again. Wesley, however, still had energy to spare. His head was resting on Will's shoulder, his fingers trailing through Will's chest hair. Their age difference was definitely showing.

Will's stomach growled and Wesley chuckled. "I guess that means it's time for dinner."

"Not if it involves moving."

Wesley sat up and tried to tug Will with him. Will groaned, but allowed himself to be pulled into a sitting position. He hissed as he did so. His ass was sore. He hadn't bottomed so much in the entire span of their relationship as he had today. Wesley didn't seem sore at all. Figured.

"Come on, Will. We should go take a shower and then head to dinner."

Will glared at him.

"You know, for someone who just had as much sex as you did, you sure are cranky."

Will cupped Wesley's cheek and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be. I'm just tired and hungry and sore."

Wesley flinched when Will said sore. "Hey, don't feel bad about that. It was worth it."

Wesley smiled and kissed him. "Come on. If you get out of bed we can get at least one of your complaints taken care of." Wesley got off the bed and held his hand out to Will. Will took it and let Wesley help him off the bed.

In the shower, as Will washed his hair, Wesley took care of washing his body. Wesley was hard again, and he wasn't hiding the fact that he was hoping to get Will hard again too. "Wes, it's not gonna happen."

Wesley stood up looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's okay. I'm sorry I tried to push."

"Wes, I can still take care of you if you'd like."

"No, don't worry about it."

"Well at least let me return the favor and wash you."

Wesley nodded, so Will washed him quickly, and when he was finished, and he was still on his knees, he gently maneuvered Wesley so that he was leaning against the wall. Wesley didn't try to discourage him, so he took Wes into his mouth, and made quick work of making Wesley come, yet again.

He stood up and held Wesley's face in his hands, watching as Wesley regained control of his breathing. There was a smile on his face, and his eyes were closed. When he opened them, Will leaned in and kissed him. The kiss deepened, and they stayed under the water until Will's stomach growled again. Wesley broke the kiss, laughing. "Come on, Will. Let's go."

They got out of the shower and got dressed. They headed towards the restaurants hand in hand. They went to the same one they had the night before, hoping they would run into the _Enterprise _crew again. Sure enough, the guys were there when they got there, and so were Wesley's friends.

"Wesley! We didn't think we were going to see you for two weeks." Marcus clapped him on the back.

Wesley shrugged. "What can I say? I wore Will out. We're here so he can refuel."

His friends chuckled and Will cuffed Wesley gently on the back of the head. "Brat."

Geordi, Data, and Miles had overheard too, and Geordi and Miles were laughing. Will rolled his eyes and they all sat down together. Will hissed when he sat down. He wasn't used to being so sore. He must have hissed louder than he thought because all eyes were on him.

He cleared his throat and leaned in to Wesley. "Are you really not sore?" he whispered.

"Just a little," he whispered back. "By the way, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It just kind of slipped out."

"Oh don't worry about that. That doesn't bother me."

Wesley smiled and kissed him. It was nice that Wes could joke about their sex life like that. Wesley had gained a lot of confidence in his year away. And it wasn't just that comment. Wesley had been bolder than ever in bed, probably why Will was so sore, and even now, the way Wesley was talking and laughing with his friends, and also with Geordi, Data, and Miles.

He didn't participate much in the dinner conversation. He observed Wesley, making note of the changes in his lover. They were good changes, changes that Wesley had needed to make to become his own man. A year away from one's mother and from the comfort of the ship could do that to a person. He was exactly the man Will had known he would become.

They hung around after dinner, all of them. It seemed nobody was quite ready to leave. Coffee was ordered by most.

"So Wesley, I would have never pegged you for a top."

Wesley blinked and opened his mouth to say something, maybe to admit that he wasn't a top, but why not let Wesley have this. He knew exactly how their relationship was perceived, and with that came the automatic assumption that Wesley was a bottom. Let his friends think differently.

Will slid an arm around Wesley and kissed his cheek. "Chloe, you just have no idea."

Everyone at the table laughed and Wesley looked at him, and he could see the gratitude and the surprise in his eyes. Will kissed him and whispered "you're welcome" into his ear.

Chloe looked like she might say something else, but Beverly sat down, and as soon as Wesley introduced his mother to his friends, conversation just sort of stopped.

"Did I interrupt something?" Beverly asked. There was a chorus of no's. "So what were you talking about?"

Everyone looked at one another. Nobody really knew what to sat, but Data solved that problem for them. "I am not sure what we were discussing, but it would seem that Wesley "tops"."

Beverly's jaw dropped. Will and Wesley looked at each other and started laughing. He could hear Miles laughing beside him, louder than any of them, and he was pretty sure that whispering he heard was Geordi frantically explaining to Data what that meant, colloquial terms still lost on Data.

Tears were running down his face before he was finally able to calm down. Beside him, Wesley was wiping tears from his eyes, and his friends were looking at them like they were crazy. Beverly's mouth was still wide open.

"Beverly, I don't understand how that can bother you so much when you've walked in on us before."

"She's walked in on you?" Bradley asked.

"Yes. Apparently it's not necessary to use door chimes before walking into someone else's quarters."

Wesley's friends were still in a kind of shock by what was happening, but Miles was having a hard time keeping from laughing again. Will had told him, Geordi, and Data about that incident.

Beverly closed her mouth, but her face was red. He glanced at Wesley and it looked like he was trying not to laugh again too. Will was about to suggest a change of subject when Wesley stiffened beside him. Will followed Wesley's gaze and saw a guy coming towards them, and not just any guy. This guy was gorgeous. Will knew immediately who this was. Wesley had just neglected to mention how gorgeous the guy was.

He stopped at their table and before he could say anything, Will spoke up. "You must be Jon."

Jon shifted his attention from Wesley to Will. "And who might you be?"

"I'm the boyfriend." He had removed his arm from around Wesley during all the laughing, but he put it back there now, and pulled Wes in closer, possessively. He was too old to be playing the jealous boyfriend, but Will needed this guy to back off and know that Wesley was his.

Jon's attention was back on Wesley now. "So there really was somebody else, and here I thought you were just playing hard to get."

"What do you want, Jon?"

Nobody else would notice, but Will could hear the unease in Wesley's voice. Jon was looking at Will again, and he got the feeling that this was going to get ugly. "You know, your little boyfriend here is a slut. I've had my hands on him."

Will wanted to punch the guy for calling Wesley a slut. He knew he shouldn't rise to the bait, but that smug little bastard was just bringing out the worst in him. "Maybe, but you didn't actually get a hand in his pants, now did you? You also never spent the day in bed with him like I just did today."

Will would have kept going but Wesley, whose hand was resting just above Will's knee, squeezed, asking Will to stop.

"So Wesley told you about our little encounter. How noble of him. But do you really think you're going to be able to hang on to him? Do you really think that in the end he's not going to come to me? I'm younger than you and I'm better looking than you. Face the facts, boyfriend."

Wesley stood up. "What you are is an asshole. It's not going to happen and you need to leave now."

Jon walked off, smirking at Will. He honestly didn't know what to say. Jon had hit every one of his insecurities.

"Will?" Wesley had sat back down now. Will didn't want to look at Wes, or anyone else at the table. He didn't need to see the pity in their eyes, or the sympathy. He got up and squeezed past Wesley, heading out of the restaurant. Wesley didn't try and stop him. He didn't even say anything to him.

He found the nearest bench and sat down. What had been okay a couple of days ago was suddenly feeling like a huge problem. He could see Wesley walking towards him. He wondered how angry Wes was with him.

Wesley sat down next to him, but didn't say anything. The minutes ticked by, neither one of them saying anything. Will wanted to say something, just to break the silence, but he didn't know what to say. Finally, Wes spoke up. "When I told you what I did, I told you why I did it, right?"

"Yes."

"And you said you were okay with it. Were you lying to me?"

"No! Of course not. I would never do that."

"Then I don't understand."

Will sighed. He wasn't really sure how to explain himself. "Wes, I… Look, I was okay with it. I wasn't lying. But then I met him. Are you sure the fact that he's gorgeous had nothing to do with what you did?"

"What I almost did. And no. You know that. I already told you why I almost did what I did." Wesley's gaze was cold. He'd never seen Wes so angry with him before. Will suspected he was more hurt than angry though. Angry was just easier to deal with. "Will, what is this really about?"

Will sighed and slumped back in the bench. "This is about what he said. He's gorgeous and young and he's here. I'm old and hairy and I'm so far away." He was staring at his hands in his lap so that he wouldn't have to look at Wesley. He felt a hand on his arm and one on the back of his neck. Still, he didn't look up.

Wesley was quiet when he spoke up. "It just so happens that I like my men a little older, a little harrier, with sparkling blue eyes and Commander aboard the _Enterprise_."

"That's very specific."

"Yeah. Know anyone like that?"

Will didn't answer, he just stared at his hands. He felt the hand on his arm move, and it cupped his cheek. Wesley gently pushed Will's face so that Will was looking at him. "Will, why didn't you say anything before I left?"

Will snorted. "We had enough problems before you left."

Wesley sighed and leaned in, just brushing their lips together. "I like that you're jealous, but I don't like that you're insecure. I know that what I did hasn't helped things, but Will, _you_ are who I want. You are all I want."

Will slid his arms around Wesley and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Will suggested they go back to the room, and Wesley agreed. As they were standing up, Will saw Beverly heading their way.

"Hey, Mom."

"Wesley, is it true that you almost cheated on Will?"

Wesley's jaw dropped and Will had to bite back a laugh. Beverly was not happy with her son, it would seem. Wesley nodded.

"How is it that out of the two of you, you were the one to almost cheat? I've been watching Will and he's hardly even looked at anyone."

"I told you he was a good man and that he loved me."

Beverly looked at the two of them and then smacked Wesley upside the head. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Beverly walked away without answering. Wesley rubbed the spot where his mother had hit him. "Jesus that hurt."

"I wouldn't be complaining about that if I were you."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got your mother's approval."

Wesley's hand dropped from his head and he huffed out a laugh. "Well, at least some good came from this."

Will smiled and held out his hand for Wes. They walked back to the hotel in silence, and when they got back to their room, they stripped their clothes off and crawled into bed. Will was lying on his back, Wesley head resting on his shoulder, his fingers running through Will's chest hair. "You like doing that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You probably wouldn't have been able to do that with Jon."

"Nope."

"And he was kind of an asshole."

"Yep."

"Will you still love me when I'm even older and gray and fat?"

"Yep." Wesley propped himself up on an elbow, fingers still running through Will's chest hair. "What's gotten in to you, Will?"

Will shook his head. "I don't know."

"Listen to me, Will. I wasn't attracted to anyone this past year. I honestly couldn't even give you a good description of Jon. Most of the guys I've met have been jerks, and as for girls, well I'm not really interested."

"Really? Not at all?"

Wesley shrugged. "The thought of sleeping with a girl isn't really that appealing. But that's not the point. There is no one I want except for you. I missed you so much. I thought about you every day. I felt so empty without you there, but I was happy too. I knew that the separation was only temporary. I knew that you would still be there when I was finished. I knew that there was somebody out there who loved me with all his heart. You're the person I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with."

There were tears in his eyes, but they were there in Wesley's too. "You're an idiot, Will Riker."

Will huffed out a laugh. "Maybe, but at least I didn't almost sleep with someone else." He kept his tone light and a smile on his face so Wesley would know that he was just teasing. Wesley narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "Old man."

"Brat."

Wesley opened his mouth, but Will pulled his head down and kissed him before he could retaliate. Will was smiling when Wes finally pulled away.

"So you're okay then?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good, because I would love to show you just how much I love you, but it would seem that I've worn myself out as well."

Will laughed and kissed Wesley again. "Don't worry, Wes. There's always tomorrow."


	31. Epiphany

It was early morning and he wasn't sure what had woken him, if anything at all had. The room was dimly lit. They never slept in complete darkness. An old habit from when Wesley used to sneak into his quarters.

He propped himself up on an elbow and watched the sleeping Wesley. He was sprawled out on his stomach, his face turned away from Will. He had kicked the covers off at some point during the night, and Wesley was beautifully naked before him.

He couldn't resist the urge to touch. He lightly ran a hand along Wesley's back, and over the smooth curve of his buttocks. Wesley sighed in his sleep. Will pulled his hand away and smiled. He looked so relaxed in sleep, so different than how he had looked last night. He was feeling guilty over having almost cheated on Will, but even worse, he was feeling guilty about aggravating Will's insecurities.

But Will had believed Wesley last night when he had told him that Will was all he wanted, that he hadn't even been attracted to anyone his first year away from Will, that Will was it for him. Wesley wasn't a good enough liar to have pulled that off. Besides, Will could see it in his eyes. He had meant every word that he said. It had gone a long way to making Will feel better.

Soul mate.

The words had jumped unbidden to the front of Will's consciousness. His breath quickened and he swallowed hard against a sudden lump in his throat.

Soul mate.

That was a scary thought. No, that wasn't it. What was scary was how well it seemed to fit. He had told Wesley that they should wait to get married until Wesley had finished at the Academy, but Wesley had wasted no time in telling him how stupid that was, and now Will agreed.

He wouldn't have married Wesley before he had left for the Academy, and even Wesley had agreed with that. This year apart though had done Wesley some good. When Wesley had screwed up, he came clean with Will, and hadn't made excuses for himself.

They had only been together a couple of days now, but he knew Wesley, and he had paid attention to Wesley last night at dinner, and he could just tell that Wesley had grown. This he was sure of.

He wanted to marry Wes, and he wanted to do it before he had to leave.

Soul mate.

It was like an epiphany. Wesley had been growing ever since their relationship had turned serious. He had known he would marry Wesley. He had seen the man that Wesley would become. Now, he was looking at that man.

Two days. Not nearly enough time to know something like that, but he did. There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

He didn't want to wake Wesley, but he was so happy, and he just wanted to show Wesley how much he loved him. He ran a hand along Wesley's back until he felt Wesley stir beneath it. Wesley turned his head and blinked up at Will. Will leaned in and captured Wesley's lips in a kiss. Despite not being fully awake, Wesley responded enthusiastically. He shifted closer to Will and wound his arms around him.

Everything was so much more intense after his epiphany of just a few minutes ago. His happiness was more overwhelming than ever. He felt like he could literally die of happiness.

He gently pushed Wesley onto his back. He made love to Wesley in the stillness of the morning, the only sounds were their bodies moving together and their quiet gasps and whispered moans. He never broke eye contact with Wes.

It was incredibly intense. There was just the two of them, the world still asleep around them. He kissed Wesley as they were coming down, not ready to give up this feeling just yet.

When Will did pull back, though not too far, he could see that Wesley's eyes were wet with unshed tears. Wesley had understood that something important had just happened between them, and he knew that Will was okay, that they were okay, and that Will loved him more than anything.

He smiled down at Wes, his own eyes wet, and he shifted off of Wes. He curled himself around Wesley, resting his head on Wesley's shoulder. Wesley held him tight, one hand on the back of his head running gently through his hair. Will's hand rested over Wesley's heart, and the steady thumping soothed him.

Soul mate.

Whatever that was, whatever it meant, if it even truly existed, he had found that person in Wesley. This was it. This was what people searched for their entire lives, and he had found it in the most unlikely person, but he had found it, and he wasn't going to let it go.


	32. Simplicity

The sun was warm on his face, and there was a gentle breeze. The water in the bay was sparkling in the sunlight. He still couldn't believe how amazing the view was from their balcony. Will had definitely splurged on their room.

Will was slumped against him, lightly running his fingers along Wesley's arm, and leaving trails of kisses where his fingers had just been. Will hadn't been able to stop touching him, but not in a clingy sort of way. Whatever had caused the emotional and intense sex they had had in the early hours of the morning was still affecting Will. Will had been constantly touching him since.

Will was happy, that much was clear. He hadn't said anything about what had caused this, but Wesley wasn't worried. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't a bad thing, and Will would tell him when he was ready.

They hadn't even said a word to each other today. They had communicated through kisses and touches.

Wesley smiled as Will left a trail of kisses along his arm yet again. Wesley could easily doze just like this. It was one of those perfect moments that you never wanted to end.

Will shifted in his arms, and leaned up to kiss Wesley. It was sweet and lazy, just like their time out here on the balcony. It was so easy to forget about the world around them when he was sitting here like this with Will. This had pretty much been the way their day had been going. Will would be in Wesley's arms, and every once in a while he would lean up to kiss Wesley, and then go right back to just leaning against Wesley.

It was exactly what Will did just now. Having had his kiss with Wesley, he shifted back down into the position he had been in, and went back to trailing his fingers along Wesley's arm, and then kissing it.

Wesley had thought so many times already about breaking the silence. He wanted to tell Will how much he loved him and how happy he was that Will had forgiven him for almost cheating on him, and how happy he was that Will had believed him when he had told him just how much he had meant to him. Wesley had meant every word he said. Will was it for him.

He had kept silent though. He figured Will already knew all of that stuff anyway. In the end, the silence had been too perfect to destroy. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Will and a contented sigh fell from Will's lips. Wesley pressed a kiss to Will's temple and Will made a happy humming sound.

Wesley smiled and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back and let the sun warm his face. Will's touch was lighter now, his fingers barely ghosting over Wesley's skin, his kisses practically non-existent.

As Wesley drifted off, he couldn't help thinking that such a simple day like this had been one of the best days he's had.


	33. Courtesy

So terribly sorry for the long delay. I fought with them for a couple of months before I realized that they really didn't want to have kinky sex just yet. That and I've been writing a bunch of other Wesley/Riker stories.

* * *

Will hoped he hadn't made a mistake in coming here. He waited patiently, and perhaps a little nervously too. Finally, Beverly let him in. "What can I do for you, Will?"

"I'd like to talk to you."

Beverly waved a hand in the direction of the furniture. "Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks." He sat down in a chair and pulled out the small box.

"What's on your mind, Will?"

He held out the box for Beverly to see. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'oh'. "I think I need a drink," she stated, getting out of her seat to get one. When she had finished making herself a drink, she grabbed a chair and set it in front of Will. "Are you here to ask my permission?"

"No."

"Then why come to me?"

"Courtesy. I wanted to make sure you heard from us first and not through the grapevine."

"Have you already done it then?"

"Not yet, but when I ask, he'll say yes."

"Yes, I suppose he will."

"Beverly, I know you're not thrilled with the idea, but I do love him."

"Are you sure about this, Will?"

Will sighed. "You're not going to convince me that we should wait or that I'm too old for him or anything else."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"Can you trust him?"

Of all the things he imagined would happen here, that definitely hadn't been one of them. "What?"

"Think about it. He almost cheated on you. How can you know that you can trust him not to do it again?"

"He won't do it again."

"But how can you know?"

"I just do."

"I'm surprised you've even forgiven him."

"I can forgive teenage hormones combined with a year's separation."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"Look, Wesley and I have already had this conversation. In fact, we've had multiple conversations about this, and frankly it's none of your business. I've forgiven him, I trust he won't do it again, and we've moved on."

"Well then, you have my blessing, Will." She raised her glass at him and then downed it. Will shook his head and left. He had a feeling Beverly would be getting drunk tonight.

He made his way back to the hotel that he and Wesley were staying at. He hadn't wanted to spend his time with Wesley at the same hotel that the rest of the crew were staying at. It was completely selfish of him. He hadn't seen Wesley for a year and he wanted him to himself.

He hid the rings when he got back to the room, and went to the bedroom where Wesley lay awake, waiting for him. He had slipped out when Wesley had been asleep and had left a note that said he wouldn't be gone for long.

He had apparently been gone for too long though because Wesley was laying on the bed lazily stroking himself, a smirk on his face. Will was quick to rid himself of his own clothes and he joined his soon to be husband on the bed.


	34. The Promise of Forever

Wesley was sitting on the bed, naked, sipping a glass of wine, and waiting, just as had been requested. Finally Will called him into the head.

The lights were off and candles were lit all around, including along the edge of the tub. Music was playing softly and there were rose petals strewn in the water.

Wesley smirked at Will. "Yeah. Definitely a girl."

Will rolled his eyes. "And you like it, so stop being a brat and get in."

Wesley laughed and stepped into the tub. He actually did enjoy things like this, and Will obviously had a special night planned for the two of them. Will joined him in the tub and refilled their wine glasses. "To us."

"To us," Wesley repeated. They clinked their glasses together and drank. Wesley relaxed against the tub. The water was the perfect degree of hot and Will couldn't stop smiling at him.

Wesley closed his eyes and sipped the wine. It was actually pretty decent. Will had called it a dessert wine.

"Wesley."

Wesley opened his eyes and looked at Will. Will took the glass he was drinking from and set it aside along with his own. Will took both of Wesley's hands into his own.

"Wesley, I know we've had our problems and I know we've had some rough times, but we've also had so many amazing times together."

Wesley could swear that his heart had just stopped beating.

"And the amazing times really were just that. I love you more than anything. I'm not sure words or even actions can express just how much I love you."

Will let go of Wesley's hands and reached over the side of the tub. Now Wesley was pretty sure he had stopped breathing too.

Will's hand came back up with a box. He opened it and nestled inside were two wedding bands. Each had the same simple but elegant design. It was exactly the type of ring he had imagined for the both of them.

"Wesley, will you marry me?"

Wesley opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead, he threw himself at Will and kissed him with all of the enthusiasm he could muster.

Will laughed into the kiss. "I'll take that as a yes," he murmured against Wesley's lips.

"That was definitely a yes."

Will set the box with the rings back next to the tub and handed Wesley his glass of wine. Wesley dipped his finger in the wine and traced Will's lips with it. He kissed Will, licking and biting at his lips, chasing the taste of the wine.

He leaned against Will and sipped from his glass. This would explain the changes he had noticed in Will recently. He had decided to propose to Wesley and he had been in a better mood than Wesley had ever seen him before.

"Please tell me you plan on marrying me before you have to leave."

"Absolutely."

"Good, because I might have changed my answer otherwise."


	35. As the Candles Burn

The candles had been moved from the head and into the bedroom. Wesley was lying naked on the bed. Will joined him on the bed and kissed him deeply. Wesley ran his hands along Will's body.

Will moved from Wesley's lips to his neck, finding the spot that made Wesley squirm. He kissed and licked at it, not wanting to leave any marks tonight. He moved further down Wesley's body.

He licked at one of Wesley's nipples before gently taking it into his mouth. He suckled and brought a hand over to Wesley's other nipple, teasing it with his fingers. He waited until he had Wesley panting beneath him before biting down gently. Wesley arched up into him. He moved his mouth to the other nub, lavishing on it the same exquisite torture.

Wesley's hands wound their way through his hair as Will moved further down his body, leaving kisses as he went. He licked the pre-come from the head of Wesley's cock before sliding his lips all the way down.

He held a couple of fingers to Wesley's lips until he opened his mouth, slicking them with saliva. Wesley was pretty loose from all of the sex they had been having, but he didn't want to slip fingers into Wesley completely dry.

He dipped his tongue into Wesley's slit and he pushed a first finger inside of him. He quickly added a second finding Wesley's prostate as he swallowed around Wesley's cock.

Wesley came with a shout, and Will groaned as he drank down Wesley's come. When Wesley had finished and there was no more left for Will to drink, he moved away from Wesley's body long enough to grab the lube.

He slicked up his fingers and pushed three into Wesley's body. He looked down at Wesley, the candlelight softening his features. His body, though utterly relaxed from the orgasm, was already moving to meet the thrusting of Will's fingers.

When Will pulled them out completely, Wesley moaned and tried to follow them. Will chuckled. "Easy baby."

He slicked himself up and slid into Wes. Legs were wrapped around him, and Will, smiling, leaned in and kissed Wesley. He moved slowly inside of Wesley, wanting to make this last.

Wesley's hands ran along his already slick back, the candles making the room hotter. Will stopped kissing Wesley so that he could watch him. Wesley smiled up at him and Will could feel him growing hard between them.

Wesley's hands left his back to cup his face. He leaned up to kiss Will, and Will stopped moving so he could really kiss Wes back.

"I love you, Will," Wesley said against his lips. Will smiled and rubbed their noses together. "I love you too, Wes."

Wesley ran a hand along the side of Will's face and then through his hair until he curled it around his neck.

"The candles are starting to go out," Wesley whispered in his ear. Will rubbed their noses together again and then reached a hand between them and took Wesley into his hand and began stroking. He started moving inside of Wesley again, a faster pace than earlier.

When Wesley orgasmed for the second time that night, Will was right behind him.

Will held Wesley in his arms and kissed him sweetly as they both came down. As the last candle died out, plunging the room into darkness, Will pulled Wesley even closer to him and held on tight.


	36. Wedding Time Blues

Sorry for the delay in getting a new story out but I've been focusing on a lot of other Wesley/Riker fics. I hope you've been reading them! And there will be two more added this week :)

* * *

She wasn't paying attention to what the Captain was saying. She was focused on the two men standing in front of him. She couldn't remember ever seeing either of them so happy. The two of them were beaming.

She could feel how happy they were, how in love they were. It was overwhelming. She didn't know how she had ever missed it. She supposed that it was because she had been jealous and had therefore denied the feelings between Will and Wesley.

It had been different when Will was sleeping with random women. They didn't mean anything. Wesley meant something to Will though. Wesley meant a lot to Will, actually. The emotions she was feeling from Will now were intense. Will had never felt anything close to it in the time that she and he had been together. Part of her was sad because of that, but she loved him and she was happy that he had found someone that made him so happy.

She had sort of been seeing someone for a while now anyway. It wasn't anything serious, more like a fling, but things might change after this.

Deanna was hit with a wave of anger, resentment, and sadness. Beverly's emotions were almost as overwhelming as the happy couple's. Deanna knew that Beverly was having a hard time coming to terms with her son's relationship. Beverly had confided in her on more than one occasion. She was trying though. She had just recently accepted the fact that Will really did love Wesley and that this wasn't some fling and that Will wasn't using Wesley. But then the two had decided to get married. Beverly pretended to be okay for her son, but she was going to need a lot more time to adjust. At least from what Deanna had heard, Beverly had handled herself better than Deanna had when she had found out about Will and Wesley.

The Captain was now telling Will and Wesley that they could kiss. Even if Deanna couldn't feel people's emotions, she would have known how in love those two were just from that kiss. It brought a tear to Deanna's eye. She applauded with everyone else as Wesley and Will turned away from the Captain and faced the crowd. They beamed at everyone who had attended, and a lot of people had attended.

Will pulled Wesley to him and kissed him again, Wesley turning red but laughing.

Yes, they were definitely happy together. Deanna hoped that one day she could be as happy as they were.


	37. Married

Every pair of eyes in the room was focused on them. After hiding for so long it felt strange to be _this_ public about it. They had just gotten married though. There was no hiding now.

"Are you freaking out on me?"

It figured Wesley would know what he was thinking. "What makes you say that?"

"You're tense."

Will sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to so many people looking at us."

"It's not like we're having sex, Will. We're just dancing."

It was true. They were just dancing. "But everyone is staring at us."

"Will Riker, are you regretting marrying me?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Wesley cocked his head and looked at Will, his eyebrows raised. Okay, so maybe Will was being ridiculous. "Shut up," he muttered.

Wesley laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Wesley kissed him again. "Well, you did just marry me."

"I did, didn't I."

"And now you're stuck."

"Good," Will replied, pulling Wesley in closer and kissing him as they swayed on the dance floor.

Their first dance ended to a smattering of applause and Wesley dragged him off the dance floor. "I figured you could use a break from everyone staring at you."

"Are you really mad about that?"

Wesley shrugged. "I guess not. I know it's strange, but we have been having dinner with out friends for a while now."

"Yeah, but not the whole ship."

Wesley sighed and focused on the menu in front of him. Not even an hour of marriage and he was already screwing up.

"Wes."

When Wesley looked at him he grabbed Wesley's face and kissed him, and it was a kiss that wasn't really appropriate for the public eye. Wesley had a dazed look on his face when Will pulled away. He moved his hands down to Wesley's shoulders. "Listen to me, Wes. I love you and I'm not ashamed to be with you. I'm really not. This is just strange. I'll get used to it. But you have to know that it's not because I don't want to be seen with you."

Wesley nodded and pulled Will in for a hug. "I know. It is nice to be reassured of that though."

They ordered their food and watched as their friends danced around them. It was entertaining to see Geordi try and teach Data to be more free with his movements.

"Will, are they…"

"Not that they've said to anyone. There's a pool on the ship though. They used to spend a lot of time together while you were on the ship, but they spend even more time together now."

Wesley looked at them fondly. "They're good for each other."

Will put an arm around Wesley's shoulders and pulled him in close, giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

The rest of the reception had gone well. He and Wesley had danced quite a few more times and Will had danced with both Beverly and Deanna. Wesley had also danced with Beverly. Wesley's friends had been there as well, and both he and Wesley had danced with Chloe while Wesley had also danced with Bradley and Marcus. Guinan had sat with them for a while and had entertained them with the many wedding stories that she knew. In long standing tradition, he and Wesley had fed each other cake that wound up mostly on their faces rather than in their mouths.

It had been a good night and now they were in Will's quarters - no, their quarters - but without Wesley there he had started referring to it as "his" again. Not that he had forgotten that Wesley had lived here. There were little reminders of him everywhere.

"Why did you want to stay here tonight? I wanted to get back down to the planet and go back to the hotel."

"How many times have you called me a girl and you still haven't figured it out?"

Wesley laughed when he figured it out. He knew Wesley wouldn't take long to get it.

Wesley wrapped his arms around Will and looked him in the eye. "Nobody could ever mistake you for a girl, Will, but our first time was on this bed and now that we're married, you want our first time as a married couple to be in this bed."

Even though Wesley had been right and Will had had no intention of hiding it from Wesley, he could still feel a blush staining his cheeks.

Wesley chuckled. "You're adorable."

Wesley stripped off his clothes and lay out on the bed. "Now come here."

"Yes sir." Will stripped off his own clothes and crawled over to Wesley. "So husband, what would you like?" Will didn't miss the shiver that ran through Wesley when he had called him husband.

"For my husband to be inside of me."

"Oh I think we can arrange that." He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and tossed it next to Wesley on the bed. He took his time with Wesley, kissing every inch of exposed skin, nipping along his ticklish spots, until Wesley was nothing but a writhing mess beneath him.

They tumbled over the edge together and Will held Wesley in his arms as their breathing returned to normal.

"Now what?" Will asked when he had caught his breath.

"Now we go back to the hotel."

"Seriously? You're going to make me move?"

Wesley snorted as he got out of bed. "I was going to make you move again anyway."

Will groaned. "I'm too old for your libido."

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Your libido is just as bad, if not worse."

Will grunted and got out of bed. It was true. Will could easily keep up with Wesley. Usually. Most of the time.

They were nearly back to the hotel when they ran into Jon.

"Wesley, I see you still haven't come to your senses."

"Yeah, and I guess I won't since I just married Will," he retorted, holding up his left hand to show Jon the ring. Jon's features twisted into something ugly as he stalked off. Will didn't like that face.

"Wes, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself."

"They're teaching me here."

"And do you know how?"

"Well no, not really."

"Then I'm going to teach you."

Wesley didn't say anything until they were back in their room. "Is this really necessary, Will?"

"Did you see how he looked at you when you told him you had married me?"

"Yes, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Will shook his head. "I'm teaching you."

"Will-"

"Wes, please. Can't you just do this for me?" Will turned away from him. He wasn't angry, he was scared. He felt Wesley's hand on his shoulder. "Okay. If it means that much to you then you can teach me."

Will relaxed, but only just a little. If he could teach Wesley how to defend himself then maybe he would have a chance against Jon. He would have to teach Wesley to fight dirty though because there was no way that wouldn't be the way Jon would play.

"So I guess the wedding night is kind of spoiled now."

Will turned to face Wesley. He looked so sad. He wouldn't let Jon spoil this for Wesley. "No it's not. We are going to forget about what just happened and we are going to get in bed and spend the rest of the night together."

"And just a few minutes ago you were complaining about my libido," Wesley teased. Will huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, yeah. We both know I can keep up with you just fine. Now come, husband of mine - let's enjoy tonight."


End file.
